Future Laid Down Before Us
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: AUish Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.
1. Small Favors

**Hey guys! this is my first Narnia series, and i hope you guys like it! please let me know what you think it really would mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**Chapter One**

Autumn Dackersfield or otherwise known as Autumn soon-to-be-Pevensie sighed as she placed her small suitcase on the cot in the spare room of the Pevensie household. As if it wasn't bad enough that she is stuck in an arranged merger with the less-than-pleasant Peter Michael Pevensie, but worse, her mother thinks it best that they grow 'comfortable with each other' before the wedding. Mother saw that as 'plenty of time' to get to know each other. Ha! As if they wanted to know each other! He was an immature little prat from what she remembers when she first met him before the war took both of their fathers away. And as far as she knew, he thought she was a thorn in his side, a silly girl.

A soft knock came at her door, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Susan, may I come in?"

Autumn opened her door with difficulty, for the door was too big for the frame, but smiled happily at her future sister-in-law. The only upside to marrying Peter, was marrying his family, too. She adored the Pevensie's (save one) and they loved her in return; except for Peter of course.

"Are you hungry, Autumn? It was a long train ride I heard."

Autumn shook her head lightly, "I'm alright. I think I'll just get settled in and then go to bed, but thank you."

"Well, if you need anything, just let anyone of us know," Susan went to leave but suddenly added as an after thought, "and don't hesitate to snoop and search around. This is, after all, your home too."

Even if Autumn was happy to become their sister, it still saddened her, I mean, why shouldn't it? She was being forced into a marriage to a boy she didn't love, or really like for that matter.

* * *

Autumn was getting ready for bed when she heard the siren's go off. Her eyes widened as the sounds of explosions filled the air; they were horribly close. She heard the shouting of the Pevensie's and made for her door when a bomb dropped and shook the whole house. She pulled at the door, but it was of no use. It wouldn't budge, she was stuck, and the bombs were getting closer by the minute.

* * *

Over his mother's frantic shouting and Lucy's sobbing as they ran for the bomb shelter, Peter heard Edmund shout something about father as he turned around back for the house. Peter went after him against Mother's wishes and finally caught up with Edmund just in time to tackle him away from a shattering window. Peter pulled him up roughly and they raced back to the shelter. Peter nearly threw Edmund down the stairs and angrily shouted, "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us kill! Why can't you do as you're told?"

"Peter!" Mother shouted in a frantic cry.

"What!" Peter yelled in frustration.

"Peter, where is your wife!"

* * *

"Come on! Budge!" Autumn whimpered desperately, "Oh why did this have to happen now!"

"Autumn!"

Autumn never thought she'd be happy to hear her fiancé's voice, "Peter! Help it's stuck!"

Autumn heard him struggle with the door and than utter a curse, "Stand back!"

She obeyed and the door was kicked in and Peter hurried threw and grabbed her wrist as they sprinted down the stairs and out of the house toward the safe haven of the bomb shelter. As they neared Peter pushed her through the opening as he quickly followed after, shutting the door behind him. The family gathered around Autumn, checking and asking how she was. Peter stood panting as he looked over to see the condition of his future bride.

"Are you alright?" he asked firmly, but gentle.

Autumn's jade eyes met Peter's sapphire eyes and she simply nodded, and was then pulled away by a frantic Lucy.

* * *

The five children all stood clumped together in the crowded train station, hugging there mother goodbye.

"You take good care of your wife, sisters, and brother Peter. Promise me you'll look after them."

Peter hugged his mother affectionately and swallowed back a sob as he choked out, "I will Mum."

She took a final look at her eldest son before she affectionately patted down his jacket and bid him a teary farewell.

After boarding the train, Peter had stayed to talk with the head of the car, asking about where their stop exactly was, while Susan led the rest of them down to a compartment. She entered but as Lucy made way to go in a larger, fatter, and older kid shoved into her, trying to get into the compartment across.

"Watch it, squirt."

Lucy scowled and was going to reply, but Edmund got to it first, "You watch it."

The boy shoved him roughly as well, "What'd you say to me, you little—

"I say, what is the meaning of this rough housing?" Autumn intervened between her future in-law and the pudgy bloke, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The boy snatched her wrist tightly and tugged her to him, "You mean someone like you doll-face?"

A hand gripped the boy's and wretched it off of Autumn and grasped her own, "Someone like me, you little bugger," Peter said heatedly as he stepped in front of Autumn and his siblings, "And should you ever touch my girlfriend or any of my siblings again I will roll you all over this country side, is that clear?"

the boy merely nodded up at Peter before scampering into his compartment.

Susan looked at Peter sternly as everyone began to sit down, "Now was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely!" Edmund exclaimed, "It certainly made my day worth it! I never knew you were that tough Peter!"

Peter lightly chuckled, "Not hardly, Ed. The bloke just backed off when he saw I was a big brother."

"And a beau," Lucy added innocently enough but it caused an awkward tension to fall between the two…love birds.

After the long train ride, the five finally reached their stop. As they stepped onto the platform they heard the motor of a car and quickly hurried down the steps only to have the car pass on by.

"I don't understand," Susan started, "The Professor knew we were coming."

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund suggested as he examined his ticket. Suddenly the sound of hooves could be heard, and pretty soon the children saw a woman on a horse drawn carriage.

When she stopped in front of them Peter looked to everyone a little unsure, "Mrs.…MaCready?"

"I'm afraid so," the uptight women said. She scanned over them, "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?

"No Ma'am," Autumn said slowly as she glanced up at Peter.

"It's just us," Peter finished.

Mrs. MaCreedy raised an eyebrow at the children, "Small favors."

**Ah! i hate how short this is! but don't worry, i have the next chapter nearly done. it'll be posted no matter how many reviews i recieve, but don't get used to that treatment! i still would really appreciate reviews.**


	2. Wake up Dolly Daydream!

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

"The Professor is not accustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," Mrs. MaCreedy started as the children followed her up the stairs, "There will be no shoutin', or runnin', no improper use of the dumbwaiter…" Susan was about to touch a bust, "**No** touchin' of the historical artifacts!" The four glanced at each other, trying to contain their laughs while Susan lightly pouted, "and above all, there shall be no…disturbin'…of the professor."

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy sniffled as Autumn lightly tucked her in.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon," Susan said in a reassuring tone.

"If home's still there," Edmund spat.

Susan glared at him, "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes mum!" Edmund threw back.

"Ed!" Peter warned. Edmund just rolled his eyes and left for his room.

"Oh Lucy it's alright now," Autumn spoke softly.

"You saw the outside," Peter came and stood over by the bed, "This place is _huge_. We can do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great…really."

* * *

Susan's voice fell over the sound of pounding rain, "Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," silence, "Come on Peter! Gastro Vascular."

Peter replied with no interest what-so-ever, "Is it, Latin?"

Susan glanced down, "Yes."

Edmund crawled out from under the chair Autumn was sitting cross-legged on, "Is it Latin for 'Worse Game Ever Invented'?"

Peter and Autumn chuckled and Susan gave an annoyed sigh as she slammed the book shut.

"We could play Hide-and-Seek," Lucy said as she walked over beside Peter.

"But that's a kid's game!" Argued Edmund.

Peter shot Susan a smug, sideways glance, "And we're already having so much fun."

Susan pouted but Lucy continued, "Come on Peter, please!" Lucy put on a puppy face, "Pretty please?"

Peter glanced at Autumn who gave him a sweet, urging look in return. Giving in to both looks Peter looked up at his sister's expectant, hopeful face, "1…2…3" Lucy's face broke into a big smile while Edmund mumbled something but got up to hide anyway.

Autumn rushed around trying to find a suitable place to hide as Peter's counting drifted through her ears, "Eighty-four, Eighty-five…"

Desperate to hide she threw herself behind a large thick curtain and waited for the counting to end. Soon she heard footsteps, then a pause, and then footsteps heading in her direction and suddenly the curtain was flung back, "Found you."

"But how did…?"

Peter's eyes glanced down, "Your shoes."

"Ah."

"I'm back! I'm back! It's alright!" the two heard from a little ways away. When they hurried to see what the fuss was about, they found Lucy standing in the middle of the hallway and Edmund, who looked rather frustrated, step out from his hiding spot.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game," Peter stated.

"But, weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked confused.

"That's the point!" Edmund shouted, "That's why he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan came rounding the corner to see what was going on."

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter suggested.

"But I've been…gone for hours."

When Lucy said this, the rest of you shared looks of confusion and disbelief.

What on earth was she talking about?

Peter, Autumn, and Lucy all stood back as they watched Edmund and Susan inspect the Wardrobe where Lucy allegedly stated there to be a forest where a faun by the name of Tumnus resided. But Susan came out with no such luck of a finding.

"The only wood in here is in the back of the wardrobe," Susan announced.

"One game at a time Lu," Peter started, "we don't all have your imagination."

As everyone but Autumn and Lucy began to leave, Lucy cried, "But I wasn't imagining!"

Susan turned and looked at her sister seriously, "That's enough."

Lucy looked at them and desperately spoke, "I wouldn't lie about this!"

Edmund came forward, "Well, I believe you."

Lucy looked at him questionably, "You...do?"

He shrugged, "Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Oh will you just stop it," Edmund looked up at Peter, "You always have to make everything worse."

"It was just a joke," Edmund defended.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter scolded.

Edmund burst and yelled at Peter, "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" and with that, Edmund stormed out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically as she, too left.

"But…it really was there…" Lucy said quietly.

Peter looked at Lucy helplessly, "Susan's right Lucy, that's enough."

As Peter left, Autumn stole a glance at Lucy, who was near tears before she went after Peter.

"Peter, wait!" he turned to face her, "was _that_ really nicely handled? I mean, I really don't believe Lucy would get so worked up over this if she really were making this all up."

Peter looked at Autumn in slight disbelief, "You're not saying that you think she's right?"

"Well why shouldn't I? She hasn't given me any reason to doubt her word before."

"You barely even know her!"

"But—

"Look I'm already a little agitated that you choose to say more than three words to me, and they happen to be about how I should be an older brother. You know in my defense, I think I have a little more understanding of how to treat my little sister better than you."

"But didn't you see her!"

"Yes! And she was upset! But she's just a child! Her imagination runs wild! Susan and Edmund checked, there was nothing there!"

"I still don't—

"Just shut up, Autumn! There wasn't anything there!"

"I don't have to listen to you, we're not married yet!" Autumn shouted stubbornly.

"And oh what little freedom I have left! The day I marry you will be the start of my living hell!"

Autumn's anger finally got the best of her, "I hate you! I hate you, I don't want to marry you, and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" she shoved him before she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Autumn was woken up by Lucy ecstatic shouting. She quickly got up, sharing a brief look with Susan as they both left and headed for the boys rooms, where they saw Lucy barging into.

"Peter, Peter! Wake up! it's there, it's really there!"

Peter rolls over half asleep, "Lucy, what are you talking about?"

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"Oh Lucy you've been dreaming," Susan said gently as she came to Lucy's side.

"But I haven't!" Lucy insisted, "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh! And this time – Edmund went too!"

All eyes turned to Edmund and Peter took a hesitant glance at Autumn before he asked Edmund, "You…saw the faun?"

Edmund, who looked rather edgy, glanced around nervously before he looked back to Peter and shook his head.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me..." Lucy paused and turned to Edmund and asked questionably, "What were you doing Edmund?"

At that moment Edmund snapped out of whatever mood he had been and jeered, "I-I was only playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending," he sneered at Lucy, who was on the brink of tears, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Lucy broke down in tears as she hurried out of the room. Susan sighs disappointedly at him as she hurries after, along with Peter who shoves Edmund down, "Ow!"

Autumn lingered as she stared at Edmund in disappointment, "Oh Edmund."

Lucy had rushed down the hall only to crash into the Professor. She glanced up at him and then buried her head into his stomach and continued to weep. Peter, Susan, and Autumn caught up in time to hear Mrs. MaCready tying her robe and chastising them.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables!" She sees the Professor and instantly straightens up, "Oh! Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed—

"It's alright Mrs. MaCready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate."

"Yes Professor. Come on dear," she said surprisingly nice as she led Lucy away to the kitchen.

The three turned to leave when the Professor cleared his throat, "I'd like to have a word with you," Autumn went to continue to leave but the professor called, "Ma'am, you too."

"Oh, no it's alright, she's not our sister," Peter explained.

"Ah but from my understanding she is family, yes?...Mrs. Pevensie, correct?"

Peter dropped his head a little, "Yes sir. In the process."

"Then you'd best come along to, dear."

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper," The Professor stated as he stuffed tobacco into his pipe.

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again," Peter says hurriedly as he starts to leave.

Susan stayed put, "It's our sister, sir. Lucy."

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes, sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping."

"it's nothing, sir," Peter insists as he tugs on Susan's sleeve, "We can handle it."

Susan tugs her arm back and the professor quips, "Yes I say that."

"She thinks she's found a magical land," Susan begins to explain, and the Professor merely smiles, "in the upstairs wardrobe!"

The Professor stands up quickly, "What did you say?"

The three sit down on the couch and the Professor sits across from them.

"The wardrobe upstairs," Autumn repeated.

"Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside," Peter said.

She won't stop going on about it," Susan explained.

"What was it like?" the Professor asked excitedly.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan sighed exasperated.

"No, not her. The forest!"

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter said, and Autumn stole a glance in his direction.

"You don't?"

"Of course not," Susan said simply, "I mean, logically, it's impossible!"

"What do they teach in school these days?" the professor mumbled.

"Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter mentioned.

"And he's usually the more truthful one?"

The three glanced around hesitantly, "No…this would be the first."

"So if she's not mad, and she's not lying then _logically_ you must assume she's telling the truth."

"So you're saying we should just…believe her!" Susan asked disbelievingly, and Peter made a sideways glance to Autumn.

"She's you sister isn't she?" the professor asked as he lit up his pipe, "You're her family. You might just try acting like one!"

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter narrated as he pitched the ball and nailed Edmund right in the leg.

"Ow!"

"Whoops!" Peter laughed, "Wake up Dolly Daydream!"

"Why can't we play Hide-and-Seek again?"

Peter tossed the ball back and forth between his hands, "I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides," Susan chimed in, "we could all use the fresh air!"

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund scoffed, causing Susan to frown.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked.

"Are you!" Edmund shot.

Peter pitched it and Edmund hit it…straight through the window.

* * *

**Okay so please let me know what you guys think! i'll try to get the next chapter out by tonight, or definately by tomorrow! this is just the first part of the story, which you guys all know, and then the second part of the story which takes place after the coronation, so those updates won't come as quickly because i don't have a storyline already set instone like this so please tell me if you love it or not! flames are accepted too. just review please! it'll get better i promise! and yes it was a bit dramatic between Peter and Autumn but come on, how could a situation like that NOT be dramatic? let me know what you guys think! thankies!**


	3. We're Not Heroes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

What met the children upstairs was not a happy sight. Instead it was pieces of shattered stained glass, and a fallen suit of armor.

"Oh well done Ed."

"You bowled it!"

They heard footsteps, "The MaCready!" Susan shouted.

"Run!" Peter shouted.

The children run about the house, but no matter what, it seemed Mrs. MaCready is right ahead of them. They soon reach the wardrobe room where Edmund runs to it and opens it, "Come on!"

Susan looked at everyone expectantly, "You've got to be joking!"

When they hear the footsteps getting closer, Susan whips around and heads for the wardrobe "Go!" Peter urged them forward as he was the last to jump into the wardrobe. He close the door and peaked out to the door way and saw a shadow move in front of the spare room door, "Get back! Stop shoving!" And as the children continued to move back, shouting followed.

"Ow! You're on my foot!" Lucy cried.

"Don't push!" Edmund barked.

"Watch out! Stop it!" Susan snapped.

"Peter!" Autumn gasped, "Your hand is on my—

"Sorry!"

"Would you just quit it, ah!" Susan and Peter both fell on their backsides, as Lucy slipped past them, and Edmund and Autumn looked down at them and then out.

"Oh my goodness," Autumn whispered. Peter and Susan shook it off only to discover…snow.

They looked out and their jaws dropped as they hurriedly stood up and gazed around, "Impossible!" Susan breathed almost whimsically.

"Don't worry," Lucy said innocently, "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

Peter looked down and smiled apologetically at his sister, "I don't suppose saying 'we're sorry,' would quite cover it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy said quietly and Peter stared at her a little sadly, "But this might!" and with that Peter was hit square in the face by a snowball.

Who knew Lucy could throw!

Peter quickly gathered up a snowball for himself and hit Lucy in the face dead on.

Who could have possibly guessed _he_ possessed the skill of aiming!

Now there was a huge snowball fight between the family and it was loads of fun, that is until Edmund was hit in the arm by a snowball from Susan.

"Ow!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "Stop it!"

Peter grew stern as he walked up to him, "Why, you little liar!"

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy," Edmund just stared at her. Peter took a threatening step towards Edmund, "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright!" Edmund looked to Lucy, "I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," Lucy said smugly, "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending!"

"Very funny," Edmund mumbles.

Susan glanced around, "Maybe we should go back."

"Shouldn't we at least look around?" Edmund insisted. Autumn looked at him a bit suspiciously, but then saw Peter look towards her. He gave a small, wholehearted smile that made her cheeks flush. She hadn't seen _that_ smile before. It was…nice. She looked at him, with a smile as well, but an obvious confused stare.

"I think," He began as he turned and faced Lucy, "Lucy should decide."

Autumn smiled warmly. He knew he had done wrong, and he was great at comebacks apparently, as Autumn saw the large smile break across Lucy's cute face as she looked up happily to her brother, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

Peter laughed, "Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" he headed back for the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan protested.

Peter came out with a bunch of fur coats and began to hand them out, "No…but I'm sure the Professor won't mind us barrowing these. Besides, if you think about it _logically_ we won't even be taking them out of the wardrobe."

When Edmund received his coat he was less that pleased, "But that's a girl's coat!"

Peter looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I know."

This got a giggle out of the girls and a huff from Edmund.

Lucy led them all to Mr. Tumnus house, going on and on about what they would do when she looks up and sees the door knocked down.

Peter asked when he saw his sister suddenly stop, "Lu?"

"Lucy, what is it?" Autumn went to stand by her when Lucy suddenly started forward in a sprint.

"Lucy!" Peter calls out after her as they all run. They reach the house to see that everything inside is destroyed.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered sadly, and Edmund heard a crack beneath him. He looked down to see a portrait of a faun with a claw mark slashed through it.

Autumn glanced around when a piece of Parchment paper nailed to the wall that read: _Warrant of Arrest By Order of Her Majesty_. She tapped Peter lightly on the arm and when he acknowledged her she pointed to it, "Peter look."

He walked over and pulled the parchment paper down, and as Susan and Autumn stood on either side of him, he read, "The faun Tumnus is herby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen," he finished quietly.

Susan took the paper, "Alright, now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy whimpered.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do," Susan replied.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy asked somewhat angrily, "I'm the Human! She must've found out he helped me," Edmund looked away when she said this.

"Maybe we should call the Police," Peter offered.

"These are the Police," Susan gestured to the paper.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something," Peter tried to reassure.

"Why…I mean he's a criminal," Edmund said a bit harshly. No one was able to respond because just outside the door they heard a faint 'Psst.'

Susan looked out to see a robin in a tree that seemed to be looking at them "Did that bird just 'psst' us?"

They went outside to investigate, but the bird only flew away. And instead they were accompanied by rustling. They were beginning to get frightened, and Susan and Lucy clung to Peter's side. The rustling grew louder, and Peter looked back at Autumn, who stood frozen in place, hugging herself, "Auty (Aw-tee)," Peter whispered desperately. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as the rustling continued to get closer. Peter held out his hand, "Auty, take my hand, and come close," she slightly nodded as she stepped forward and held out her hand for him. He grasped it tightly, but still gently somehow and drew her closely to him. They shared a brief, fleeting stare, before they directed their attention on the noise that had seemed like it finally reached them. They all stood huddled together waiting anxiously for the beast to pop out when all that met them…was a beaver.

Lucy broke away a little, "It's a beaver."

Peter starts to approach the large beaver, while clicking his tongue, "Here boy…here boy," when he reached it he held out his hand while the beaver just kind of looked at it.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!" it spoke.

Everyone's face, except Lucy who was smiling, held a look of surprise. Peter looked back at everyone; a little helplessly before he responded to the beaver, "Oh…sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Lucy laughed a little before the Beaver spoke again, "Lucy Pevensie?"

She dropped her smile and replied slowly, "Yes?" The beaver handed her a handkerchief, "Hey that's the hankie I gave to Mr.—

"Tumnus," Beaver finished for her, "He got it to me just before they took 'im."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Further in," Beaver whispered and he turned and started to leave.

When Lucy, Peter, and Autumn both went to leave, Susan gripped Peter's arm, "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"She's right," Edmund chimed in, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun," Peter said simply.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan argued.

"Everythin' alright?" Beaver popped his head back up from over a small knoll.

"Yes," Peter insisted quickly, "we were just…talking."

Beaver glanced around, "That's better left for safer corners."

"He means the trees," Lucy said in a hushed voice. With that, they all began to follow Beaver to his small little dam.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall," Beaver pushed on. When they finally reached a small overlook of his dam, he happily exclaimed, "Oh, blimey. Looks like the ol' girl as got a kettle on. Nice cup of Rosy-lee!"

Lucy smiled, "It's lovely!"

Beaver puffed out his chest, "Oh, it's a mere trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it's done."

They get closer to the house when they here a female's nagging voice, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been with Badger again," another beaver comes out and sees them, "Oh, those aren't badgers! Oh I never though I would live to see this day!" she turns to Beaver and scolds lightly, "Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd 'ave given you a week's warning if I thought it would've 'elped," Beaver said, and the five laughed a little.

Mrs. Beaver shook it off and directed her attention to the children, "Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food…" she shot Beaver a look, "and some…civilized company."

Beaver stayed and ushered them in one by one, "Now careful, watch your step," Autumn came through and heard behind her Beaver utter to Edmund suspiciously, "Enjoying the scenery are we?" Autumn disregarded it and went and sat down between Lucy and Peter.

As they all got settled, Peter got straight to the point, "Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?"

Beaver answered a little discouragingly, "They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. You know what they say: there's few who go through those gates that come out again."

Mrs. Beaver hurriedly places a plate down beside Lucy, "Fish and chips, dear?"

"So, there's nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Autumn inquired.

"But there is hope, dear," Mrs. Beaver assured, "Lots of hope."

Beaver nearly choked on his drink, "Oh, yeah there's a right bit more than hope!" he got down and said slowly, and quietly, "Aslan…is on the move."

A moment of silence followed as each child took in this, warm feeling that this name brought.

Edmund stepped forward, "Who's Aslan?"

Beaver started laughing, "'Who's Aslan'! You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver elbows him and motions that they were not kidding, "You don't know do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said sarcastically.

Beaver started at them incredulously, "He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer…the real King of Narnia!"

Mrs. Beaver cut in, "He's been away for a long while."

"But he's just got back!" Beaver exclaimed, "and he's waitin' for you at the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're bloomin' jokin'!" Beaver looked at his wife frustrated and disbelieving, "they don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well..then…" Mrs. Beaver urged.

Beaver sighed, "Look…Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police…it's all happenin' because 'a you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No, not blaming," Mrs. Beaver insisted, "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy," Beaver began to explain, "'When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan commented smartly.

"I know, but your kinda missing the point here!" Beaver said irritated.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam, and two daughters' of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia!"

"But that can't be right!" Peter disagreed, "Because there's _five_ of us. Three girls, not two," Peter sounded a little relieved.

"But it still works Peter," Autumn spoke softly.

Peter and everyone else looked at her surprised, for she hadn't spoken in a while, "What do you mean Auty?"

She looked around nervously before looked Peter straight in the eye, "Well, even if there is five of us, there's _four_ of you. Two brothers and two sisters. I'm simply part of the family by a little piece of legal paper and a few uttered words of a priest."

Peter stared at her in disbelief, "And you think _we're_ the ones?" Peter asked.

Beaver butted in, "Well you'd _better_ be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army!" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan looked at Peter, "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!"

Peter looked at Beaver hopelessly, "I think you've made a mistake! We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan stated, but the two beavers exchanged confused looks. Susan stood up, "Thank you for your hospitality," she looked at Peter expectantly, "but we really have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" Beaver shouted.

"He's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy pleaded.

"Oh Peter, we must do _something_!" Autumn begged, and it seemed Peter would almost cave until Susan slightly nudged him.

Peter sighed, "It's out of our hands. I'm sorry nut it's time the five of us were getting home. Come on Ed," Peter looked around, "Ed?" his eyes settled on the open door. He turned back around and said heatedly, "I'm gonna kill 'im."

"You might not have to," all four pairs of eyes fell on Beaver, "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

**

* * *

**

**You know, i'm starting to notice a pattern. well...kinda sorta, lol. i see the patturn only because i know what i'm planning on doing for the next chapters. okay, so first chapter Peter was nice and protective of Autumn, in the second they were bickering like an old married couple (oh the irony) and now in this chapter, cuteness and fluff! yay fluff! so next chapter expect argueing. but don't worry, as it goes on it'll be more of 'lover's spats' type of deal!**

**oh extra note. now most stories that do have a character join up at the beginning with the Pevensie's and go into Narnia with them, usually encorporate them into the prophecy, but here i didn't, because i want to stay true to the books as best i can, so i'd like to know what you guys think about me keeping the prophecy and what-not the same still, since i don't even think i've read one yet that hasn't made an adjustment to it, even just a slight one. soooooooo lemme know! and please review! thankies!**


	4. I'm Cranky Now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**Chapter Four **

The children and the beavers ran as fast as they could up the snow laden hillside. They reached the top only to be greeted with the sight of Edmund walking to the Witch's castle, without his coat even!

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Sh! They'll hear ya!" Beaver scolded. Peter started after Edmund but Beaver latched onto his arm, "NO!"

"Get off me!" Peter angrily yelled as he pulled away and went to leave again, but Autumn stopped and pushed against him.

"Peter you mustn't!"

He roughly grasped her arms off his chest, "Move Autumn!"

"You're playing into her hands!" Beaver exclaimed, and the two looked at him.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan yelled.

"He's our brother!" Lucy reminded.

"He's the bait!" Beaver explained, "the Witch wants all four o' ya!"

"Why?" Peter asked in a huff.

"To stop the prophecy from comin' true!" Beaver paused, "to kill ya!"

They were silent now, and Peter looked at Autumn a little regretfully until he noticed his hands gripping her wrists none to lightly. He dropped them immediately and looked at her apologetically, and about to say so when Susan's voice rang out, "This is all your fault!"

Peter was confused for a moment, as if really wondering if she was actually _blaming_ him. he turned to her and shouted questioningly, "My fault?"

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she reprimanded.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?" he countered.

"I didn't know what would happen…"Susan lightly trailed off, before starting again with full force, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" "Enough!" Lucy and Autumn both shouted, catching the two sibling's attention.

"This isn't going to help Edmund," Lucy said firmly.

"She's right," Beaver agreed, "only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him," Peter said.

* * *

They all rushed to the dam to escape, and they heard the horrible sound of a wolves howling in the distance. They scrambled into the little dam only to see Mrs. Beaver moving about it.

"Hurry mother they're after us!" Beaver shouted.

"Oh, right then…"

"What is she doing?" Peter asked annoyed.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Beaver brushed off, "You'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!"

They all begin to gather supplies from corners of the dam, and Lucy goes to a shelf near the window while Susan suddenly asks, "Do you think we'll need jam?"

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter shouts bitterly.

Suddenly they all hear pawing and growling," Oh no!" Lucy cries and a wolf's snout breaks through the window right by her head. It catches her scent and goes to snap at her.

"Lucy move!" Autumn whispers harshly as she pushes her sister-in-law out of the way as the jaw snaps. Autumn bit back a cry as she struggled to get her arm free and rushed over to the tunnel.

"Autumn your arm!" Peter whispered.

"Go! It's alright, it just got the sleeve!" she insisted as she shoved him down into the tunnel and quickly followed down after.

"Badger and I dug this. It comes up right near his place!" Beaver said.

"You told me it lead to your mum's!"

Lucy tripped over a root and hears howling, "They're in the tunnel," she whispered.

"Quick! This way!" Beaver instructed.

"Hurry!"

"Run!"

They reached a dead end and Mrs. Beaver shouted exasperated, "You should've brought a _map_!"

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Beaver yelled back as they scurried up out of the hole.

Finally it was just Autumn and Peter, "Go Peter—

"I'm not gonna argue, Auty! Go up!"

"What is this whole Auty thing—?

"Go!" Peter yelled as he launched her up through the hole and followed up after. Beaver and Peter rolled a big barrel in front of the whole. That was when everyone noticed that Lucy had tripped over strange statues; they were animals. Beaver approached a Badger holding his paws up in fear.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver consoled.

"He was my best mate."

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," an outside voice declared. They all turned and saw a fox standing not too far off.

Beaver stepped forward and threatened, "Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax." Fox said with a touch of humor, "I'm one of the good guys!"

"Yah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Beaver shot.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've got to move."

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, and Fox simply smiled.

* * *

Peter hurried to get everyone up in the tree, as Fox dusted away there prints and howling got louder and closer. Again it was Autumn and Peter, "I mean it Autumn, get up there now!"

"No Peter! The prophecy says you four! I'm not part of the package deal!"

He growled in frustration, "you don't actually believe that do you?"

"I believe it as much I a believe we're _not_ in a forest contained in a wardrobe that has talking animals!"

Peter considered this for a moment but Autumn shoved him, "Peter! Go now, and stop worrying about me, we're not married yet!" she sighed frustrated as he climbed up into the tree and Autumn followed up as fast she could, but she wasn't exactly the expert climber. The wolves began to break free of the tunnel, as she was being helped up to the branch everyone was on, but when the wolves came out she lost her grip and started to fall. Peter dove for her arm, while he clung to the branch. He tried not to call out as he felt as if his arm was being pulled out of his socket and he looked down at Autumn who seemed to be in immense pain, and was trying with all her might not to scream. She looked up and it frightened Peter. Was he squeezing her arm far too hard? Well, then she would have to deal with it because he would not _let go of her_. He faintly could here the conversation happening below.

"Greetings, gents," Fox greeted, "Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" the apparent lead wolf growled, "I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Humans?" Fox repeated somewhat amused, "Here in Narnia? Well that's a bit of valuable information, don't you think?"

A wolf snatches Fox in his mouth and Susan covers Lucy's mouth from gasping, "Your reward is your life!" the Lead Wolf says, "It's not worth much…but still. Where are the fugitives?"

Fox looked as if he was going to give them up when he dropped his head, "North. They ran North."

"Smell them out!" The wolf tossed Fox aside and he whimpered in pain.

As soon as the wolves were gone Peter gently let Autumn loose, and they both cried out in relief and pain. He rotated his arm, wincing and the soreness as he climbed down. When he reached the bottom he felt something on his hand. Looking down he saw a dark colored substance, what color was hard to say, but in a moment his face grew serious and he knew what it was. He picked up a clump of snow and wiped it off as he made way to where they were setting up camp, and Mrs. Beaver was already tending to Fox's wounds with some salve she brought along with her. Peter approached Autumn, "Give me your arm."

Autumn looked at him, and noticed his outstretched arm, "I do beg your pardon?"

"Give me your arm."

Realization hit her, "Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Autumn, give it here!"

The others watch the seen unfold as she slowly held her arm out. He snatched her hand and pulled her to him. he swiftly pulled back the sleeve and she hissed in pain, and tried to pull her arm back but he wouldn't let her. There he saw hideous bit marks, and blood dripping lightly from it. he looked at her slightly angry, "'Just the sleeve' huh?"

She pulled her arm back, "I didn't want any one to worry."

"Oh well, done Autumn. Your plan worked."

"What's it to you, anyway!"

"Mr. and Mrs., would ya please sit down," Beaver chastised, causing the two's cheeks to burn and they listened.

"Dear, when I'm finished with him, we'll get that taken care of, alright?" Mrs. Beaver said and Autumn just nodded.

"So…" Lucy started, "What exactly happened to those poor animals?"

"They were helping Tumnus, and the Witch got here before I did—Ow!"

"Are you alight?" Lucy asked.

"Well I wish I would say their bark was worse than their bite…oooh!"

"I feel your pain," Autumn mumbled and Susan glanced at her pitifully.

"Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver commanded, "you're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worse day of the year," Beaver whispered to the others, and they all shared a brief laugh.

Fox got up, "thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," Fox bowed, "But, time is short, and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan!" Beaver shouted.

"What's he like," Mrs. Beaver shook with excitement.

"Like," Fox paused searching for the words, "Everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any witch…" Susan said.

Fox looked to Peter, "But surely, King Peter…the prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you," Beaver declared.

Peter looked at them a little unsure as he threw a small twig into the fire, "We just want our brother back."

Fox left and Peter took the slave and bandages from Mrs. Beaver and started to tend to Autumn's wound while Mrs. Beaver made some food. Autumn and Peter were having a hard time dealing the wound, but they did not have a hard time at all providing interesting entertainment for the rest.

"quit your squirming!"

"It hurts!"

"Well maybe if you would stop moving it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Maybe if you would have just gone up the tree no questions asked, I wouldn't have had to hurry!"

"Maybe if you had just quit being so stubborn and do well to remember that I've saved your life twice now!"

Well…uh…I--!" Autumn stuttered but realized that she had, indeed, lost this battle and shut up. he continued to clean the wound and she winced but tried her best to stay put, and he in returned slipped his hand into hers.

"Here, just squeeze it if it hurts," he whispered. And she did, but she tried not to squeeze too hard, for she didn't want him to think she was trying to hurt him. The cleaning was done and so he wrapped the wound and Autumn got light shivers as his finger tips lightly brushed her arm as he wrapped it up. when he was finished he placed his other hand on the bandaged arm lightly, "Is it too tight?"

"No."

"Too loose?"

"No."

Silence.

"Thank you," Autumn said quietly, and her Jade eyes met his Sapphire eyes once more, "for saving my life."

She saw a faint blush arise on a cheeks, something she hadn't seen him do because of her, and he dropped his head, inspecting their still clasped hands, "you're welcome," he mumbled in a bashful tone.

So Peter Pevensie couldn't be so bad.

* * *

The all stood on a stone bridge overlooking a vast open area, where they could faintly see what was the Stone Table.

Now," Beaver started, "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for 100 years!" Mrs. Beaver assured.

"It's so far," Peter said.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked rhetorically.

"Smaller," Susan quipped bitterly and Peter tossed her a sideways look of aggravation.

And to think…this journey was only getting started.

* * *

**Ok this wasn't where i was planning on stopping the chapter, but it was getting too long, but ow well! this was mostly an Autumn/Peter chappie anyways now that i look at it! thanks for your reviews guys! and for those who had questions i'll answer them when i get back from work:) read and review kiddies! thankies!**


	5. It's Important i swear!

**ok kiddies! there is a reason i have not updated and that reason is that i'm not feelin' the love! thanks to all who have reviewed, but i want...8 reviews, which means 27 total, ok? when that happens i'll post. please guys i just want feedback!**


	6. Told Ya He Was Real!

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**ok guys you were great at doing as i asked! thanks for the reviews, and i know you'll be happy with this chapter! part one is soon coming to an end! i'll try my best to get the next out by tomorrow, but i may be helping my brother move, and i have a friend coming over on saturday, so if not tomorrow night, sunday afternoon! i'll try real hard for tomorrow though!**

**Chapter Five **

"Come on now, Auty what's the hold up?" Peter asked in frustration. Autumn was still on land, silently refusing to cross onto the frozen river, while Peter had told everyone to go on ahead, but Lucy had stuck behind.

"Please, Autumn, what's the matter?" Lucy asked. Autumn looked absolutely petrified.

"Auty, I promise, who don't way that much, so I doubt the _ice_ is really going to break under you," Peter snipped, and as he had hoped, had gotten a small, annoyed reaction out of his fiancé. Good, maybe now he could get her to move.

_"You're_ not funny," Autumn stated.

"And _you're_ testing my patience, now come on! The White Witch could show any second!"

Autumn bit her lip and she started to reach out her hand, "Could…could I have your arm then?"

"What?" he questioned.

"Please?" she begged helplessly.

Peter complied as he took hold of her and they started to walk, but Autumn was tense, and she clung to him while staring down at the ice, "What _is _the matter with you, Autumn?"

"I…I can't swim…" she whispered, and a faint blush fell on her cheeks. She hated weaknesses.

But Peter smile wholeheartedly and let out a small chuckle, "Oh, Autumn, honestly."

"You're laughing at me!"

"Yes, I am. Goodness, Autumn what do you think is going to happen? That after 100 years of being frozen it'll just melt out from under you?"

Her face heated up and she resembled that of a cherry, "Well…I've had a bad run in with water before, and you never know! I mean look at where we are!"

They continued on in silence, and as time passed on, Peter and Autumn slowly lost hold of each other, as they tiredly dragged on across the Frozen River.

"Come on, humans, while we're still young!" Beaver ordered for what seemed like the 27th time since they had started.

"If he tells us to hurry up, _one more time_," Peter stopped and crouched over, allowing Lucy to hop onto his back, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat!"

He had been successful in lightening the mood as his two girls giggled, "Hurry up!" Beaver ordered again.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy rolled her eyes but in the distance soft bells could be heard.

"It's the witch!" Beaver shouted.

"Run!" Peter yelled as he swooped Lucy down off him and they started to run towards the forest. They run off the ice and hide in a small cave. They sit there's silently and then they see someone's shadow standing over their cave.

After an agonizing moment of silence after the shadow had left, Lucy whispered, "Maybe…she's gone."

Peter glanced around, "I'll suppose I'll and have a look," but Autumn quickly latched onto him holding him down.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead," Beaver whispered as he went to leave.

Mrs. Beaver stopped him, "Neither are you, Beaver!"

He cupped her chin sweetly, "Thanks sweetheart," and then he left. After they all sat wondering if he was stone or not he popped out from above, startling them, them with a smile, "Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there's someone here to see ya!"

They all crawled out and saw a grand sleigh and a rather large, but very friendly looking, old man with a cheerful smile on his face.

Lucy came forward holding her own huge smile, "Merry Christmas, sir."

"It certainly is Lucy," Father Christmas agreed, "…since you've arrived."

Susan approached Autumn and Peter and whispered, "Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here…but this…!

"We thought you were the witch," Peter cut Susan off.

"Yes sorry about that," Father Christmas looked over to his sleigh, "But, in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch," he finished with a smile.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan inquired.

"Not for a long time," Father Christmas began, "But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!" he finishes as he goes to his sleigh and rummages through his large, red bag."

"Presents!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

Father Christmas hands her a cordial, "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury," he explained and then handed her a dagger, "and though I hope you never have to use it…."

Lucy takes the gifts and looked at him, "Thank you sir, but I…think I could be brave enough."

He laughs softly, "I'm sure you could, but battles are…ugly affairs," he turns to Susan and hands her a bow and quiver of arrows, "Susan, trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss."

Susan peered at him, "what happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

He chuckled as he handed her an ivory horn, "and though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard…blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks," Susan replied quietly.

Father Christmas approached the final two, "Autumn…Peter…" they were both given their pair of gifts; both receiving a sword, Autumn received a grand, powerful spear, and Peter received a broad, strong shield with a fierce lion on it, "The time to use these may be near at hand."

Autumn admired her gifts, "Thank you very much."

She saw Peter unsheathe his sword and stare at it, and at that moment she saw a change. Suddenly he was more powerful, and nobler, "Thank you, sir," Peter said graciously.

Father Christmas turned to everyone, "These are tools…not toys. Bare them well," he got to his sleigh and tossed his bag into the back seat and climbed in, "Now, I best be off! Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" before he drove off he looked at them, "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

Everybody waved him off with shouted of 'byes' and 'Merry Christmas''.

Lucy turned to Susan and said rather smugly, "Told ya he was real!"

Susan simply gave her a look but Peter broke the light mood, "Did you hear what he said?" everyone looked at him questioningly, "winter's almost over…you know what that means…_no more ice!"_

They rushed over to a ledge where they saw their only chance of getting across the river, was the quickly melting river itself.

"We need to cross now!" Peter shouted.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear!" Beaver yelled.

"Wait, just think about this for a minute!" Susan said.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter answered rudely as he held Lucy's hand.

"I was just trying to be realistic," Susan defended.

"No you were trying to be smart," Peter snapped snidely, "as usual!"

They climb down to the ice, and Peter starts to go on the ice but it cracks so he backs off quickly, "Maybe I should go first," Beaver offered.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed.

Beaver goes on and pats the ice with his tale, but the ice cracks a little as he presses on, "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you," Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last! Especially with your cooking!" Beaver exclaimed.

The children start to cross very slowly, but Autumn is hesitant until she feels herself being jerked forward by Susan who then urges her to Peter. She clings onto him as ice cracks below her, "Good Heavens Autumn, you'll be the death of yourself one day I swear!" Peter whispered as they continued to press on across the ice.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried above her, and they all looked up to see wolves crossing the top of the waterfall, then back down to cut them off. Peter unsheathed his sword and stood defensively in front of his family, but not sure at all what to do with the sword.

The wolves jump onto the ice and one of them latches onto Beaver, "No!" Mrs. Beaver cried out horrified.

Maugrim, the lead wolf from the night before, came towards Peter who had promptly pointed it at him, "Put that down boy, someone could get hurt," he growled mockingly.

"Don't worry about me! run 'im through!" Beaver shouted to Peter.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," barked Maugrim.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled.

Maugrim jeered, "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! kill him! kill him now!" Beaver screamed.

"Come on, this isn't you're war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go," Maugrim persuaded.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan shouted angrily, "So, just drop it!"

Peter shot her a look, but never lowered his sword, "No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Beaver insisted.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!"

"Peter!" Lucy screamed and she directed toward the waterfall that was beginning to crack.

"hold onto me!" Peter directed as he drove his sword into the ice and held on to it, and everyone did as they were told as the waterfall broke through, and a huge waved came tumbling upon them. They rose out of the water, still hanging onto the ice, and Peter felt Lucy slipping and grabbed onto her, and he felt Susan and Autumn slip off him to lay and hold onto the ice. They reached a bank and climbed out and Peter held up Lucy's coat, but no Lucy.

Susan looked at him, as he stared back helplessly and scared, "What have you done! Lucy! Lucy!" Susan cried out desperately.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a little voice rang out not too far off. Peter whipped around and relief fell on him as he saw Lucy, struggling to keep her thin sweater on.

Peter gives her back her coat and Beaver smiles, "Don't worry dear, your brother has got you well looked after."

Lucy's smile left her, "Where's Autumn?"

Peter paled as he frantically began to look around and in the water, calling out her name. He nearly jumped in, but Susan latched onto him and pulled him back, "What are you doing!"

"She can't swim, Susan! She'll drown!" Peter yelled.

"Look!" Lucy pointed up river and they saw Autumn struggling to stay hold of her spear, which she had pierced into the side of the bank, and was desperately trying to climb out of the water, but would slip and nearly lose her grasp. Peter broke off into a sprint, with everyone following behind. He finally reached her and snatched her out of the water and into his arms as she clung to him, trying to get warm.

"Oh God, Autumn, Thank God you're alright! I don't know what I would've done!"

"Well I do!" Lucy squealed as she hugged Autumn, glad to see her, "He was just about ready to dive in! how unlucky would that have been! Especially since _I_ caught sight of you, just after he'd almost gone and done it!"

Autumn looked up shyly as she shivered uncontrollably, "Did you really…would you have--?

"Yes," came his quiet, sincere reply. She nodded softly and then hugged close to him, at least that's all it would appear to everyone else, but what she had done was place a soft kiss on his cheek. When she had pulled away Peter looked greatly surprised, but then he smiled wholeheartedly at her and held her close again, to stop the chills she was getting.

"Don't you dears worry; I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver stated. And she was right. Right before their very eyes, the forest was beginning to bloom and the sun was peeking out brightly, already warming them up.

And it didn't take long for the snow to completely melt, allowing them to abandon their fur coats.

* * *

**Ok, now i want...10 reviews AT LEAST for the next chapter, because oooh is it ever good! plenty of Peter/Autumn romance, no cute little kiddy fluff like this chapter, nope, ROMANCE! serious stuff. so come one people! if you want the chapter, which i happen to be very proud of, then review! please and thankies!**


	7. AslanI'm not who you all think I am

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**Omg guys i am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the super long wait! it's just i had my second session of summer school ad so it's hard to write, and the chapter was getting too long so i had to actually turn it into two, but don't worry! this is an all about autumn and peter chapter! and i love this chapter, and am very proud of it. some nice Peter and aslan talking, which i spent a lot of time on peicing it together to make it just right! hope you enjoy! oh! and there's a couple points i want you guys to read at the end of the chapter! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six **

They continued their way to Aslan's camp, with the beavers leading the way. They soon discovered that it was quite the rocky terrain, and became more like an easy going hike. Peter jumped down from a small, jutted rock that stuck out about a quarter ways down from a seven foot rock. He turned and held Lucy under the armpits and set her down, then helped Susan down. As she stepped on the 'step' rock it shifted slightly, but Peter quickly steadied her and got her down.

"You alright?"

"Yes," Susan replied with a smile.

Peter turned to then help Autumn, but she stubbornly declined, "I'm fine."

Peter frowned, but he hadn't even turned all the way, half round before he heard Autumn yelp as the step gave out from her. He whipped around in time to brace himself, and catch her. He held her up by her tiny waist, as she grasped onto him around the neck. Their faces...well, let me tell you, Mrs. MaCready would be appalled at their shenanigans. They were past nose brushing, and if either of them were to speak, their ever-so slightly brushing lips would do far too much contact. Peter swallowed hard as he set her down, though neither of them had the will to break eye contact. But eventually, Peter worked up enough strength to do so, and he cleared his throat, "Are you…ok—

"Uh huh," Autumn answer quickly, and they both headed off to catch up with the others; Peter still felt dizzy and Autumn tried hard to suppress the flutters she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

This was something a little different.

They all press on through the camp, coming across creatures that one could have never even imagined! While others were, or what appeared to be, average everyday animals that they could see in a zoo…but no that wouldn't do them justice for they looked far too…smart.

Susan observed the eyes following them, and asked no one in particular, "Why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy commented, which made Peter laugh at Susan's face.

Autumn, who was in-between Mrs. Beaver and Lucy, noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mrs. Beaver was fidgeting, "Stop your fussing," Beaver whispered, "You look lovely."

Autumn smiled at the two happily married creatures and thoughtfully wondered if Peter and her would be near, if not as happy as the beavers in their marriage. Certainly their opinions of each other had changed to a more…comfortable feeling than when they had started out.

Actually, that wouldn't be _entirely _true, for Peter has always looked after her, from her first night staying at his house, to this very day. Sure, even if she had, had a stroke of bad luck…or more like a _few_ strokes of bad luck come her way, he had been there at the end of it, sick with worry and sighs of relief to see she had come out alright. But one things for sure, he was certainly nicer, and she found him to be more caring, than nagging as it once had been.

She realized that they had reached a large tent, and a…centaur! Yes that's what they are called, a centaur standing off on the side, staring at Peter, awaiting what he has to say.

Peter unsheathed his sword and pointed it upwards, "We've come to see Aslan," Peter proclaimed, though Autumn heard the slight hitch in his voice.

Suddenly, everyone began to bow and it became a very respectful silence. The children all looked to the tent and then a golden, majestic paw stepped out, followed by the magnificent body of the largest, greatest lion they had ever seen. Though, no matter how hard they tried, they could not be…frightened by the lion, even though they knew at once he was great, and awesome above anything else they had known. Soon, they too bowed before the great king.

When he spoke, it was as if his voice could be lulling a small child to sleep, but somehow also could shake even the greatest force to it's knees, "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy, and Autumn, Daughter's of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks," Aslan greeted, but then he asked a question to which he seemed to already have an answer, "But where is the forth?"

Everyone stood at that time and Peter sheathed his sword, "That's why we're here, we need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan put lightly.

"Our brothers' been captured by the White Witch," Peter said sorrowfully.

"Captured? How could this have happened," Aslan inquired, but it had sounded more rhetorical, than an actual question; he already knew.

"He…betrayed them, your Majesty," Beaver dropped the ball.

"Then he has betrayed as all!" the centaur declared, but Aslan silenced him with a slight growl in his throat.

"Peace, Oreius, I'm sure there's an explanation," Aslan stated, looking knowingly and expectantly at Peter.

Peter's head slightly drooped, "It's my fault really. I was too hard on him," he confessed.

Susan laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We all were."

Lucy looked at Aslan, "Please, Sir. He's our brother."

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse…this may be harder then you think," Aslan affirmed.

Peter stared out over the ledge, looking past the sea and into the distance where white towers peaked. He sighed but stiffened slightly when he felt Aslan approach.

Aslan sat down, "That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones, in one of which you will sit, as High King," when Aslan sees that Peter continues to stare at the castle doubtfully he slightly smiles, "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, that's just it…" Peter lightly trailed off, "Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am!"

Aslan replied unphased, "Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley, promised Autumn Dackersfield in holy matrimony…Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat," he got a small laugh out of Peter and smiled with him, but he then became serious, "Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all of our destinies. Yours…and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" Peter reminded, ashamed.

"You've brought them safely this far."

"Not all of them," Peter grumbled.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you…I too want my family safe," he finished softly. They both then heard laughing and giggling. They turned their attention downwards and saw the three girls running and chasing after each other, making their way to the woods, where a river was not far off. Then one of them in a pale, goldenrod colored dress stopped short and looked over to two centaurs who seemed to be talking with her. A few moments later the three of them headed off somewhere deeper into the camp; Peter's eyes never left Autumn's figure. Aslan caught this and chuckled deeply, "Ah Peter, you surely do have a lot on your plate. But you've nothing to worry about, for I promise…you've not been given anything that you cannot handle."

"Somehow it's hard to believe that. I've been an irresponsible brother, a lousy husband…who knows how I'll be if I'm made king."

"As far as being irresponsible as a brother, you've owned up to it…and this is Edmund's plight now, and for only him to learn from. But as for being a lousy husband…" Aslan paused, "Peter, take heed to these expectations I am about to give you. For they are all you'll ever need to know about being a husband. They are but four, simple things to remember. And they are to honor, respect, cherish, and love your wife.

"honoring her will be shown much later, into your marriage. You'll honor your wife by being hers, hers only, and hers always. Being faithful is the greatest show of honor that your wife can…and will ask for.

"To respect her, you may find difficult at times, and although I understand that you tend to have lover's spat's, which will over time turn to playful banter, you must not be bitter towards her, ever. Should you follow this, she will never be bitter towards you either.

"To cherish your wife, you must be benevolent. Do not be harsh with her, show her only kindness, as she does rightly deserve.

"And to love your wife, is to love her as if she were a part of you, because that is what is intended of the two of you, to be one in the same. And what man can hate himself? So you see Peter, you have already accomplished and proven all four things, all that's left of you to do, is to stick to them."

Peter stared at Aslan and gulped, "All…all of them Aslan?"

Aslan smiled, "All of them."

"But how can I possibly—

"Peter, you and I have different concepts and understandings of the word 'love'. Yes you do love her, as a husband loves his wife, and as a man would love himself. But in your perception of love, you're right; you don't love her…yet. But Peter, we both know that you care for her more than you'd like to admit, or believe yourself really."

Peter let his words and lessons sink in but it was cut short by a loud horn, "Susan!" he broke off at a run, not caring that Aslan hadn't followed right away.

He ran across the river and saw two wolves at the bas of a tree, snapping up at Susan's dangling feet, "Get back!" he cried as he took out his sword.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

Peter points his sword at Maugrim as the two wolves begin to circle around him, "Come on, we've already been through this," Maugrim scoffed, "We both know you haven't got it in you!"

Autumn, who was with the group that followed Aslan, started to pull out her sword, but Peter saw her do so, "Autumn stay away from this!"

She was about to protest when Aslan spoke, "Heed your husband, Autumn," and she obeyed but watched terrified as Peter was unfairly outnumbered.

"Peter watch out!" Susan cried as the other wolf advanced on him, but Aslan pinned him down with a slight roar.

"Stay your weapons!" Aslan ordered as Oreius had started to advance on Maugrim, "This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king," Maugrim growled, "but you're going to die…like a dog!" he howled as he lunged at Peter and knocked him to the ground. Autumn couldn't will a scream out of her mouth, but the girls jump out of the tree and Susan pushed the wolf off of Peter, to reveal a very shaken and surprised Peter Pevensie. They captured him in a tight hug, which he return, happy to see them alright. He stood up in time to catch Autumn coming to him looking rather shaken herself. He closed the rest of the distance between them by embracing her in a warm, tight hug that she eagerly returned.

Aslan at that time had released the wolf from under his massive paw, "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund!"

"Oh Peter, I can't even imagine what I would've done if you hadn't been alright!" she sobbed and he only held her closer, "oh, goodness I would've been a widow before I was even married!"

Peter smiled slightly and pulled her back, "so I suppose this is you hinting that you were a little worried for me for a second there, huh?"

She smiled in spite of herself, "Oh Peter, you are so mean to poke fun."

"Peter," Aslan started, "Clean your sword," Peter obeyed and then Aslan directed him to kneel, and he placed his paw on Peter's shoulder, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter stood and sheathed his sword and everyone there took notice of the change that had taken place once again in Peter and he was suddenly quite grown up and very dignified.

Peter sat on the ledge that he had been standing on earlier with Aslan as he overlooked the landscape in its night glow. He sighed, though unfortunately not out of content, but worry. Being so preoccupied he didn't even hear Autumn approach him and sit beside him.

"It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes, so much it seems unreal."

She looked at her fiancé, "Peter, tell me what's wrong," he was silent, as if pondering whether or not to speak, "Come on, we're not supposed to keep secrets from one another."

She saw a small smile form, "We're not married yet."

Trying, but failing to keep a straight face she lightly laughed, "Touché. Hehe, I suppose I had that one coming," the two shared a small laugh but Peter grew silent again, "Peter…please, let me listen."

He sighed but looked at her, "I'm not strong enough, Autumn."

She was slightly taken aback, "Wha…what do you mean? You're not strong enough to…tell me? Not strong enough—

"Just…not strong enough to…to be what everyone expects me to be. A brother, a husband…a king. I'm just a kid, Autumn! They can't expect too much—

"Peter, if you had been telling me this when we had first started out I would've had to agree—

"--gee thanks—

"--but looking at you now, I know that…you are meant for…_magnificent_ things, Peter. You've really changed, and you're not so much a kid as you'd like to think. And besides, Aslan seems to know quite a bit, so…I don't think he would give this responsibility to just_ anyone._"

"But I've already messed up…a _lot_. Autumn, I don't know what I'd do if anything really happened to Edmund. It would be all my fault, how could I—

"Peter, the prophecy mentioned _four_, two Daughter's of Eve and _two_ Son's of Adam to rule at Cair Paravel. I think Edmund will be just fine."

He looked away slightly, "Oh Autumn," it sounded almost like he was holding back a sob, "Autumn I…I miss him so much! I never thought I'd miss the little buggar but I do!"

"Oh Peter," Autumn really felt for him, watching him being so torn made her feel like she was torn as well. What could she do but show him she cared by embracing him in a soothing hug. He clung to her and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Auty, I can't even begin to think what has happened to him—

"Then don't, I promise you Peter, if anything truly has happened to him, I think you would know. Don't worry, Aslan will not let harm come to him," she whispered reassuringly.

They just held on to each other for a moment, and it was a comfortable silence well enough, but Autumn became slightly nervous being so close to Peter, "Thank you," she heard him say sincerely.

"Mhmm," she simply squeaked, trying to ignore the strangest, warmest feeling she had ever felt. They slightly pulled back, and much to their dismay, eye contact had been made.

Now, to tell you who-had-kissed-who first would be difficult to say, for it was a close tie to who leaned first, and they weren't all that far apart in the first place. But what I can say was that it was surprisingly not timid, or shy, or hesitant. In fact it was more like a relief, and comfortable. Who knew how long the two had been sitting there, sharing their sweet and innocent kisses. It could have been hours, it could've been seconds. It didn't matter to them, for all they knew was that they were sharing their first kiss with the person that they would share their last with. And suddenly, it didn't seem like their marriage was a punishment.

But, as we all know, all great things come to an end in this world, and their kiss was no exception. They broke apart in kiss and body closeness as they heard Lucy's voice calling to them as she came up the hill to them, "Peter! Autumn, are you up here! Susan is mad that you two are STILL up and that we ought to all get to bed now!" she shouted, and the two could practically see her rolling her eyes. When she saw them she stopped what she was doing and had a huge smile on her face, "Was I…_interrupting_ something?"

"No! No of course not, Lucy why would…" Peter cut himself short as he glanced to Autumn who's lips were slightly swollen and her face was lightly flushed, "…Maybe," he said softly, but all the same Lucy heard and squealed with delight.

"How wonderful! I just knew—

"Alright you three! Lucy, you had a mission, now all of you to bed!" Susan scolded in a motherly tone, which got three smiles her way. She was rather bossy when it came to bed times.

They all headed down to the tents when Autumn came up beside Peter, "Um, earlier today two centaurs told me some…uh rather interesting information concerning the tents."

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"We're…bunking," she said as she continued to walk leaving Peter standing there wide eyed.

Shaking it off he hurried to catch up, "why does _everybody_ think we're already married?"

And so when the sleeping arrangements were done the two climbed into the large bed and slept on opposite ends curled away from one another and slept rather uncomfortably. But what fun would it be if they had woken up in that state? No fun at all that's what. Now, what they had managed to do in their sleep was roll all the way to about the center, wrapped into each other's arms, sleeping soundly and very comfortably.

Now that's a little more interesting.

**

* * *

**

**ok so this was romancy, yes but that's not what's it's going to be all the time, just now they don't just bicker. i hopefully did this right so it didn't seem rushed, and more like a long time coming, so yah. but yah that's why there's a part two to my story that will continue on from the coronation. NO they will not be married until probably middle or close to the end maybe it really all depends, but i want to use part two to show them...ok there's no way of explaining what i WANT to do, but don't worry they're not "together" yet, i just gave ya'll some romance action. i mean hey, this'll be fun because they are teenagers so hell if they know what's going on. so yah, reviews guys! thankies!**

**Ok, if some of you thought i was going a tad overboard with the Aslan descriptions and all round way of talking about him, don't worry i wasn't. if anything, Aslan will ALWAYS be shown and depicted as the way he was in the book, and i will stick strongly to that. i can't begin to tell you how big of a pet-peeve it is for me when i read a fanfic with Aslan not KNOWING what the heck is going on, but fact of the matter is, is that he knows ALL; knowsPAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE. that's the way it is in the books, and if you pay close attention, that's the way it is in the movie. not as heavy as the books, but still. i'm only saying this because i have gotten a few reveiws saying that i have mostly been sticking to the movie, and that's only because i wanted a solid thing to follow, because i personally like following the movie, and that is what almost everyone is familiar with, so i also didn't want to add confusion. but, Aslan is based souly on the book's Aslan, so if some of you thought i was going off soo much on his voice and how amazing it was, i wasn't talking about Liam Neelson (who, yes did a good job, his voice finally grew on me) but yes i see that this has been a rant, but i did want you guys to know that, and that Aslan all knows something we don't know, lol.**


	8. Author's note and special teasers

**oh boy, here it goes.**

**um please refrain from any rioting? at least until i've fully explained as to WHY i'm such an ass by not updating in...omgoshers two years...**

**i am ashamed of myself.**

**truth? these past two years i haven't been inspired to write ANYTHING and that was the worst because i wanted to write but i didn't know what or how to begin in some cases. like with this story. everytime i opened up the next chapter document, with that intro paragraph just staring at me these past two years i'd get nothing. i'd hit that wall in pretty much every project i had been working on. so my senior i took a creative writing course, actually wrote and finished my first real short story (mine had actually been the longest short story in the class) as well as another short story and i think that class really helped. i just recently picked up another narnia project i had been playing with during this one, and it's nice to write about narnia again. i think it helped seeing the movie (seen it twice now, could peter GET any sexier, i think so!) because it brought the characters back to life for me again. i won't post that other story, not yet at aleast and especially before rewarding all you amazing reviewers with a new chapter that i promise will be out not later than june! i graduate in a week and i'm going to try to push myself to start working on that long forgotten chapter where Edmund is finally returned to his family. my original plan was to have the battle in a separate chapter as well, but it seems like there are only two chapters left to what i had planned on being part one. i can't thank you guys enough for all the support and reviews i've continued to get. its actually been quite recent that i've started getting reviews again. so to try and smooth things over i'm going to provide TWO separate teasers. one is the forgotten paragraph of the next chapter, just so you guys can see i'm not lying, i've got SOMETHING to work with, and the first part of the other narnia piece i'm working on. then the choice will be yours to decide whether you want me to post that story as well. i always worked better with more than one story, that way i never tired of just one and gave, which is what i also think contributed to the two year hiatus. ok, i'm done explaining myself. here are your teasers!!**

* * *

From **FUTURE LAID DOWN BEFORE US**

An Excerpt From **Chapter 7**

**Try and Take Him Then!**

And Interesting is exactly what Autumn had thought when she had woken up and saw their predicament. But it wasn't as if she didn't mind, oh no. In fact, it felt rather…pleasant for lack of better words. She felt secure in his arms, much like she had the previous day when she had almost drown. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong so long as she stayed in these arms…

She snuggled against his chest and was almost lulled back to sleep by Peter's steady heartbeat when suddenly it started to quicken a little. And soon after, Peter began to stir, groaning and grunting as he started to wake up. When he opened his sleepy eyes he was slightly startled to find Autumn beside him, staring thoughtfully at him, before he got his bearings and became aware of their situation and blushed.

"Good morning," he said a little bashfully.

Autumn smiled warmly in return, "Good morning," her smile then became amused and she brought her hand up to his face, which caused him to tense at the contact, "Hey…" she giggled, "You're cow-lick is gone."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "how thoughtful of you to notice," he remarked humorously. But then they were caught in that silence, extremely close to one another, with Autumn's hand on his face and his arms wrapped around her. It seemed inevitable that their lips would meet again but as they were about to, Autumn snapped out of it pulled away.

"Uh…it sounds very busy outside, it must be late…we should get up," she said as she untangled herself from Peter and got up. Peter followed suit, a little disappointed and followed her outside only to almost run into her. He looked over to where she was looking and met General Oreius stare. He turned his gaze to his right, and the two followed to have their eyes settle on that of Aslan and Edmund's form. Autumn sighed in relief as she clasped onto Peter's arm and held it reassuringly, "See now? I told you everything would be alright."

Susan and Lucy then came out of their tents, and saw them staring. They directed their gaze and Lucy nearly bounded over, "Edmund!" but Peter caught her and silenced her with a look. Aslan and Edmund both looked over and then shared a look before they returned down the slope.

And now a sneek peak at **Not All According to Plan:**

An Excerpt From **Chapter 1: Sub-Chapters 2 & 3**

**_A Tree Under the Bed_**

-2-

"Oh Paigelyn Marie, aren't those kids just so wonderful!"

Paige rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. Anyone who didn't know her dear cousin Elizabeth Christine Thompson would surely find the always peppy and sweet beauty a tad annoying, but Paige loved her light-hearted cousin all the same.

The two continued on their way, one talking non-stop about the cute and kind orphans, while the other half listened and spoke up when it was necessary. They reached the little country house that was their current residence during the war and sat down to supper. While Eliza chatted happily with her mother and father, Paige sat in silence and thought, much like she always did. Her thoughts drifted to London. She'd like to say she missed it, but all it ever brought were sad memories. She felt fate had been cruel to her in making it possible for her to go home with a friend and eat dinner with them, instead of going on that fatal ride as planned. Instead her parents went out to a restaurant, never to return home.

But living here wasn't all bad when you excluded the war. Paige had made few, but very good friends. But above all there had been Peter Pevensie. On her first day of school, Eliza had been very ill and unable to attend with her. Paige was terrified and lonely as she boarded the subway, trying to ignore all the other students from both her new school and the boys' school not far from it. But then he sat by her, and smiled. She'd never forget that smile.

He had been so nice, and Paige instantly grew a complete and utter devotion to the cute boy. She'd follow him to Hell, and he in return would never let anything happen to her. He was her guardian angel, and nothing could keep him from always being by her side. Since she was extremely shy, he always took the time to converse with her separately so she was never, ever left out and alone.

Paige was shook from her Riviera to pass the potatoes.

-3-

It was almost 2:00 as Paige sat at Eliza's vanity, mirror with a bored expression as her cousin continued to curl her hair. It was pulled back and was just being finished into short, tight curls.

Paige sighed, "Is this really necessary, Lizzy? I mean it seems like such a waste, it's not as if we're having company over tonight."

"Oh nonsense, Paigelyn! You know I love doing these sorts of things," Eliza finished then starred at Paige in the vanity, "You know, a lot of girls would die to look like you."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Yes but they're all too busy killing to look like you."

Elizabeth was going to respond when she dropped the roller brush, and it rolled underneath Paige's bed.

"Oh drat!" Eliza hissed as she crouched and went to search beneath the bed. Paige stared into space momentarily before coming back to Eliza's distressed gasp, "Paigelyn! Oh goodness, Paigelyn Marie there's a tree under your bed!"

Paige was at first puzzled and then annoyed as she got up, "Oh for Heaven's sake, there isn't that much stuff under there."

"No Paige, I'm serious! There's a big tree under here! And I can't find the brush!"

Paige crouched on the other side of the bed and looked under only to be poked by a tree branch, "But…but how?"

Eliza began to climb down and steady herself on a sturdy branch. Paige was hesitant before she followed suit. As she started to climb down, she lost her footing a bit and fell through a feeble branch. Eliza called out in horror but Paige gripped a last branch before falling all the way down. They breathed a sigh of relief at the seven feet between Paige and the ground below. Then the branch she had been hanging to suddenly snapped and Paige fell ungracefully, but not terribly injured, to the ground. She shook it off and looked around.

She gasped "Elizabeth! There's a whole forest underneath my bed!"

"Oh but look! There's the brush!"

"Oh Lizzy forget the brush! That's not important!"

Eliza looked up, "But it was Grandmother's—

"Lizzy!"

"Alright, alright!" Eliza shouted as she made her way down.

"Wait, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Why, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm climbing down the tree."

"Well climb right back up! We're not staying here!"

"Oh but why ever not, Paigelyn?"

"Do I even have to say it? Lizzy, we can't stay here! We don't even know where here is!"

"Well then let's find out," Eliza simply stated.

"From who?" Paige asked indignantly.

A small hare scampered over to them, "How do you do, Daughters of Eve?"

Eliza looked thoughtfully at the hare, "Well maybe he can help us, Paige. Paigelyn?"

Paige had fainted.

**

* * *

**

Alrighty! there you wonderful kiddos are! i hope this kind of smoothes things over between us??

or not, i wouldn't blame you.

but do look for an update within the next few weeks, and be sure to let me know if you want me to post the other story as well! if i get enough reviews i will, but if not, i'll just keep writing it anyway and post it at a later date!

sorry again for this outrageously long wait. it's unacceptable and it won't happen again.

thanks again for being so great and sticking with this!

review please! :)


	9. Try and Take Him Then!

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**Omgoshers!! what's this!? an UPDATE!? **

**will wonders never cease?**

**and to insure myself, i've already started the next chapter, soo i won't have to deal with the trouble of starting with a blank word document. i've just realized, this chapter isn't anything special, but it is of course necessary. next chapter will be longer, and far more intense since it contains the battle, in which i guarantee some Peter/Autumn stuff. there is a little in this one, but not much. but hey! it IS an update right?? **

**glad to be back guys! enjoy the long awaited update! and again, thanks for hanging with me, it means the world to me!! :)**

Chapter Seven

And Interesting is exactly what Autumn had thought when she had woken up and saw their predicament. But it wasn't as if she didn't mind, oh no. In fact, it felt rather…pleasant for lack of better words. She felt secure in his arms, much like she had the previous day when she had almost drown. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong so long as she stayed in these arms…

She snuggled against his chest and was almost lulled back to sleep by Peter's steady heartbeat when suddenly it started to quicken a little. And soon after, Peter began to stir, groaning and grunting as he started to wake up. When he opened his sleepy eyes he was slightly startled to find Autumn beside him, staring thoughtfully at him, before he got his bearings and became aware of their situation and blushed.

"Good morning," he said a little bashfully.

Autumn smiled warmly in return, "Good morning," her smile then became amused and she brought her hand up to his face, which caused him to tense at the contact, "Hey…" she giggled, "You're cow-lick is gone."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "how thoughtful of you to notice," he remarked humorously. But then they were caught in that silence, extremely close to one another, with Autumn's hand on his face and his arms wrapped around her. It seemed inevitable that their lips would meet again but as they were about to, Autumn snapped out of it pulled away.

"Uh…it sounds very busy outside, it must be late…we should get up," she said as she untangled herself from Peter and got up. Peter followed suit, a little disappointed and followed her outside only to almost run into her. He looked over to where she was looking and met General Oreius stare. He turned his gaze to his right, and the two followed to have their eyes settle on that of Aslan and Edmund's form. Autumn sighed in relief as she clasped onto Peter's arm and held it reassuringly, "See now? I told you everything would be alright."

Susan and Lucy then came out of their tents, and saw them staring. They directed their gaze and Lucy nearly bounded over, "Edmund!" but Peter caught her and silenced her with a look. Aslan and Edmund both looked over and then shared a look before they returned down the slope.

Aslan spoke calmly, "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

As Aslan walked away, Edmund approached the group and offered a sheepish half smile, "Hello."

The girls gave him whole-hearted smiles, and as Lucy continued to half hug her brother, Susan asked, "How are you feeling?"

Edmund gave a little shrug, "I'm a little tired."

Peter nearly barked the order, "Get some rest," Edmund gave a frown before turning to his tent. Peter regretted his tone, and after a quick glance at his forlorn looks of his sisters and the urging look of his intended he called back, "and Edmund," his brother faced him, looking as though he was about to get lectured but Peter gave him a warm smile, "try not to wander off."

Edmund returned the smile and nodded as he turned and headed inside the tent.

* * *

Later that morning, they all gathered on the grass outside their tents for breakfast. Lucy noticed Edmund's vigorous attack on the food, "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed."

Everyone cracked a smile except Peter, "Make sure you pack some up for the return journey back."

They all glanced around, but Susan spoke up, "We're going home?"

Peter answered softly, but firmly, "You are. I promised Mum I'd you keep you four safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

Autumn glared at Peter, "Now wait just a moment, Peter! If you think we'd leave without you, you're bonkers!"

"And they need us!" Lucy pleaded, "All five of us!"

"Lucy, it's too dangerous!" Peter argued, "You and Auty almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed—

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke, surprising everyone into silence. Edmund hadn't spoken more than three words all morning, and was now glancing at them, a faint blush creeping onto his face, "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it," he said regrettably, but then looked Peter square in the face, "which is why we can't leave these people to suffer for it!"

Lucy holds Edmund's hand and gives him a reassuring smile, while Susan stands, "I suppose that's it then."

Peter tore his proud and admiring gaze from his younger brother, "We're going home?"

Susan picks up her bow and quiver, giving Peter a smirk, "to get in some practice."

* * *

Autumn, after her lesson in sword fighting with Oreius, went over to join Susan and Lucy.

"How's it coming along, Sue?" Autumn asked, then watched Susan string her bow, take aim, and shoot. Susan pulls a face when she misses the target by only a little. Autumn goes to compliment the shot when Lucy pulls out her dagger and hits the bulls eye. Autumn laughs as Lucy gives Susan a cheeky grin and Susan playfully nudges her.

The girls turn their attention when they hear the boys' voices. Peter and Edmund ride up, practicing their sword fighting. Autumn held back a giggle as she saw Peter atop the Unicorn. He was one of the most beautiful creatures she'd ever seen, but that didn't change the fact that Peter was riding a Unicorn, which hardly screamed, 'manly,' but then again the mystical creature could do a good deal of damage in battle.

But it was still a Unicorn.

The laugh escaped Autumn's lips, but went unnoticed by her future groom, who swung his sword at Edmund's, "Come on! On Guard! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us! Now block!" Though it was clear that Peter had the innate skill, the two were clearly enjoying themselves.

When the beavers came running up, Edmund's horse reared, "Whoa horsey!"

The horse gave an indignant huff, "My name is Philip."

Edmund was caught off guard, "Oh…uh sorry."

Peter looked away, chuckling at his brother's surprise and faced Mr. Beaver, "You'd better come quick!" Beaver exclaimed, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here!"

The two brothers shared a look, both containing concern for the youngest, before taking off toward the camp.

* * *

Peter and Edmund met the sisters together, all of them sharing the same worried look. When they saw the parade of vile creatures approaching Lucy clutched to Edmund's arm, while Susan hugged him from behind. Autumn wanted to comfort him but felt so out of place, until she saw Peter. That was where her comfort belonged as she placed her hand on his shoulder and stood closely to him. Peter looked to her, concern and fear swam in his eyes, but also the flicker of appreciation to her. But his attention was soon given elsewhere.

The nasty dwarf Edmund identified as Ginarrbrick shouted, "Hail Jadis! The Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

The White Witch stared in front of her as four Cyclops' carried her upon a bier. As she past the Pevensie's she stared with a chilly indifference at Edmund, and Autumn felt Peter stiffen. She it set down on the ground and she walk toward Aslan and speaks as though is a bit of gossip of tea, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Everyone gasps, and Edmund drops his head in shame, but Aslan's voice rolls over them, with not a spot of irreverence, "his offense was not against you."

The White Witch blinked impatiently, before speaking airily, "have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan growled, "Do cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan's teeth bared, his eyes glared with indignation, "I was there when it was written."

The Witch was momentarily at a loss for words after that verbal slap, but recovered with a vile smile, "then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter drew his sword, and heard other drawing theirs as well including Autumn's, "Try and take him then!" he challenged, standing firm and staring straight at her.

Jadis looked at him like a joke, "do you think mere force can deny me my right? Little King?" she turned away from Peter to address the entire company, "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she pointed right at Edmund as the whole camp was shouting in alarm, "will die on the Stone Table…as is tradition," she gave Edmund one final, menacing glance before staring defiantly at the Great Lion, "you dare not refuse me!"

Aslan did not even hesitate, "Enough, I shall talk with you alone."

Everyone watched in dreadful silence as she walked past and entered the tent.

They waited a long time until finally, the Witch briskly walked out of the tent, casting a satisfied glance at Edmund as she walked to the bier.

Aslan followed out and looked to the camp, "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

The Narnians cheered, and the Pevensie huddled around Edmund hugging him, but the Witch stared at Aslan impertinently, "How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan roared so fiercely, she instantly sat down with the look of a child who has just been reprimanded. The Narnians laugh and continue to cheer as she is taken out of the camp. Everyone was in such high spirits now, that no one had noticed Aslan sigh forlornly and walk slowly back into his tent.

Except Lucy.

**

* * *

**

**okay, like i said, not the bext chapter, and Autumn is barely mentioned but i was trying to get some Peter/Edmund brother stuff going. i've always loved the relationship they had, because they were so far apart and grew so close, and i wanted to write some of that love. so sue me :P **

**so...review? please?**


	10. yet another author's note sorry

**ok yes i know, too many effing author's notes, but this is more of a request than side note. part one has two chapter left at best, and after that...well let's just say if you thought the two year hiatus, to which i had a script as a basic guidline to follow already, was a long time, having no script to help me along would cause an even longer one. now, i've already promised that will never happen again, and i intend to keep that promise. what i'm asking is that someone be my beta reader. i've asked a couple already, but they're never on or they might not like the kind of stories i'd right or they don't have the time. i'd like someone you obviously has the standard checking grammar and spelling down. i usually spell check myself and do the best i can with grammar but things still manage to slip past me and i hate grammar already. i'd also like someone i can discuss my story with and work situations out with, rather than just a person that offers suggestions. i need a person that i can really talk with, practically co-write with. when i hit that writer's block, having someone to offer ideas is just what i need. i tried looking around on the beta readers list, but there are just too many, and i'd rather my beta reader be someone that has actually been reading my story and enjoying it and the way i write. also, i'm going to be posting a new story within the next two-three months, and i'd like it to be perfect before posting it, since this story has done better than i could've hoped for. sooo if anyone is interested, and is serious about the story, please let me know. i really don't want a first time writer, but someone with a little more experience, especially more than me, so that i can learn from them myself. again please let me know. i'm hoping more than one person will respond, and that i will only choose just one person. so it won't be anything personal if i don't pick you. soooooo ya, again please let me know, it would be so fantastic! i only want to better my story for your benefit.**

**speaking of story, the next chapter is coming along nicely and should be out possibly later this week. please review, too! its so nice to know that you guys don't hate me for abandoning you so long! **

**thanks guys!**


	11. When are You Ever Going to do as You

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**oh boy! the battle chapter! and it's super duper long too! just like the time it took me to update!**

**haha well ok this isn't bad compared to the two years, but still...my bad. and thank you to all of you who replied to my beta request! it was SUCH a hard decision, and i really mean that. i have found one and they are perfect for me. they understand what i'm trying to do, and they aren't afriad to be brutally honest because they read this story too and like it and don't want anything bad or unrealistic to be in it so this chapter is the first with my beta and i can't even believe how amazing it is! this chapter wouldn't have been bad without their help, but it's 10x better than what it would be without them and it makes me happy to know you guys are getting my best work! so after this there's one more chapter, which is half the movie and half well...not lol. next chapter is basically starting part two, and i don't think you guys will expect what's going down between peter and autumn.**

**and on that note, aren't they just sooooo flipping cute?! haha sorry, but i just love them to bits. (but i love peter to bits more, but don't tell auty, mkays? the affair is a secret!)**

**and AH! i'm almost at 100 reviews!! i can't believe it! thanks so much guys! it means so much because this is my first extremely successful story and i'm really proud of it! sooo maybe you'd like to give me 100 reviews for this chapter?? puh-leeeeeeeeeeeze?**

**ok, now onto the chapter!! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Autumn had just finished her quick bath and was headed to the tent for bed, wondering if the boys had stopped arguing yet. Apparently, Edmund wasn't so comfortable with having to share the tent with them, and as she was leaving she had heard the tail end of a rather crude remark that Peter had no doubt blushed over and smacked his brother for uttering. Although Peter would never admit it out loud, Autumn knew he was relieved to have his brother to bicker with again. She could already see how much more at ease he was, despite his brother's suggestive innuendoes. She bit back a laugh and stumbled upon Aslan heading to his tent. Before she could stop herself, she had called out to him.

She had nothing to say, but only wanted some excuse to hear him speak. His voice was the most soothing of sounds.

"Yes, dear one?"

She shuffled over to the Great Lion, eyeing his mane. It looked so lovely. Aslan smiled knowingly, "It would give me such joy to have you pet me, Autumn. It has been a long day, for all of us."

Autumn tried to contain her surprise and delight as she sunk her hand into the glorious mass of fur. Her heart sighed when Aslan purred and she realized, she did have something to ask him, "Aslan, what is to happen between me and Peter?"

Aslan looked at her curiously, even though she saw in his eyes that he knew what she meant; nevertheless she further explained herself, "I mean, we were betrothed in our world. But this is different, and I was only wondering if the same rules still applied?"

Aslan walked with her, "Dear one, you'll not wed Peter if it is not what you wish. It is true, here the two of you have your own choice as to whether or not you'll be married."

"Aslan, if that's true, why were we made to bunk together, and why have you referred to him as my husband, and—

Aslan gave a soft chuckle, "Daughter, you are still betrothed to Peter, however it is your choice whether you'll marry in Narnia. It does not change the fact that you'll be expected to marry in your world, during your when," then Aslan added an almost amused after thought, "and if you did not wish to share tent with Peter, you had all but to ask."

Autumn blushed, "Oh Aslan, I just feel so silly! It's only been about two weeks, and with everything that's happened I don't know what I feel. Let alone what Peter feels. I mean, what if this is just another task to him? What if he only marries me simply because he feels that it is his duty to do so? I don't want to be a chore on this list of things he has to do now. I know I'm being unrealistic here, but I guess I was hoping that if Peter were to marry me, it'd be because he wanted to marry me," Autumn's eyes filled with worry, "Oh no, what if he doesn't want to marry me at all?"

Aslan chuckled, "Do not fret, dear one. There is quite a difference between duty to one's country, and duty to one's heart. Peter's heart has been turned, in more ways than one. You have seen for yourself the change that has taken place within him. He will make a good king, and he will serve Narnia well. However, serving his family will always come first. You are his family now Autumn, and he has accepted that. Yet he has also accepted that it is more than mere duty. He will not serve you because it is his duty to do so. He will serve you, because he is your husband," Aslan purred solemnly, "Now, however it is time for you to go and rest. Tomorrow is not far off, and it will be a trying day indeed," As Autumn nodded and walked toward her tent, she thought she almost heard a trace of sadness in his voice.

She left Aslan feeling soothed and suddenly very tired. She could care less if Edmund and Peter were still arguing, for she felt as though she could sleep through just about anything right now.

As it was, the two were both in bed, and seemed to be asleep. Autumn crawled into bed, not bothering to shy away from Peter, since it had done absolutely no good last night. She rested her head on his shoulder and she heard him grunt sleepily before snuggling against her. Autumn smiled knowing that although she had the choice, she'd decided against it. This did her just fine.

* * *

Autumn was jolted awake by Peter's sudden movement, and she sat up to see Peter's sword pointed towards leaves in the shape of a woman. She held out her willowy hand as a sign of peace, "Fear not, my princes. I bring you grave news from your sisters."

They all looked at each other, and as she spoke, their hearts grew heavier.

Aslan was dead.

* * *

Autumn stood outside the tent with Edmund and Oreius, choking back tears as Peter remained in the tent to speak with the Dryad.

'I should've known something was wrong! I knew I heard something in his voice, but I ignored it. Why did I ignore it? I might've been able to do something, to help—

Her thoughts were cut short by Edmund's trembling voice, "This is all my fault."

Autumn whipped around, "How is this your fault?"

He wouldn't look up, wouldn't face them, "It should've been me, Autumn. He took my place, don't you see that?"

Her eyes swam, but she spoke gently, "Edmund, Aslan is not the kind of Wonder that would let you be taken and killed—

"Well he should've of! I was the one that deserved it, not him."

Autumn waited a beat, before asking softly, "Edmund, what did Aslan say the day you came back? What were his words to us?"

Edmund spared a brief glance up at her, before sighing, "What's done is done, no need to speak about what is past."

"Exactly. What you've done is in the past, that not even Aslan would hold it against you. It's not your fault Edmund. He did what he had to do, and now it's our turn."

Edmund finally looked up at her, and their eyes met. Peter wasn't the only one to have changed in so brief a time.

They broke eye contact when Peter stepped solemnly out of the tent and stood between them, staring intently at the map of Narnia, "She's right…he's gone," he spoke quietly.

Autumn wanted to speak, but found no words to say. His brother, however, did have the words, "Then you'll have to lead us," Peter looked at his brother with terrified doubt, but Edmund didn't let him voice it, "Peter, there's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't," Peter answered weakly.

Edmund stood tall, "Aslan believed you could, and so do I."

"We all do, Peter," Autumn spoke, and Peter looked at her as though he hadn't realized she'd been standing there the whole time.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," Oreius affirmed, "what are your orders?"

Peter turned to Autumn again, "what are the chances that I could convince you to stay here?"

Autumn gave him a slanted look, "slim to none, I wouldn't even bother."

Peter smiled wearily, "I figured as much. Since that's the case, Ed you'll be up here," Peter positioned one of their pieces on the map where a cliff was indicated, and Edmund nodded stiffly, "And Autumn, you'll be positioned here," a piece was moved at the front, "Beside me."

Autumn and Edmund looked at each other surprised, "You want me to fight beside you?"

"Will you?"

Autumn tossed him a smirk before huddling closer to the map, "we haven't got much more time. What's the plan?"

* * *

Autumn watched as the Gryphon flew towards them, and landed between her and Peter, speaking hastily, "They come, your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius spoke unfalteringly.

Peter sighed, "No, but I bet they help."

"Try to contain all that cheerful optimism, Peter. It's giving me such a headache," Autumn quipped good naturedly.

Peter offered a tired smirk, "Autumn…if things go bad here, please promise me you'll fall back when I tell you to."

Autumn frowned, "I'll not promise to abandon you, Peter."

He sighed, "Autumn please, at least promise you'll try to get away to safety. This isn't a matter of me thinking you can't defend yourself. It's a matter of me wanting you to be safe," Peter met her eyes, "you're my family, Autumn. And I need to believe my family will be safe."

Autumn's eyes swam and she nodded, "Alright, I promise I'll try. Peter…you're my family too," she looked away because she wouldn't let him see the tears threatening to fall, "I have to believe you're also safe."

Peter wanted to reply but the approaching army stole his attention. He saw the White Witch looking fierce and eager for blood and his stomach instantly tied into knots of dread. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Edmund up on the high ridge, praying that it wasn't the last time he saw the brother he'd become so very proud of, and then turned to face the Witch's great army. His jaw was firmly set as he unsheathed his sword and held it up as a challenge, and tingles of pleasure and pride covered him when he heard his army let loose loud cheers and battle cries. He watched as the Witch's general, a Minotaur Edmund said was called Otmin, roared as he charged forward, bringing the Witch's army with him.

Peter lowered his sword for the signal, and Gryphons sprung to the air, clutching rocks in their talons. The Gryphons dropped their rocks on the army, but the dwarfs noticed and drew their arrows and began to shoot as many as they could down.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to Oreius, "Are you with me?"

The Centaur faced his king and answered without hesitation, "to the death."

Peter turned to Autumn, his eyes asking the same question, and she smiled cheerlessly, "to the death."

Peter offered a smile, "well, you have to say that."

They shared what was hopefully not their last smile, and faced down the enemy that was quickly approaching. Peter raised his sword again, and his Unicorn, Candian, reared up as Peter shouted a battle cry, "For Narnia! And for Aslan!!" he charged forward and his army followed close behind him, as he and Autumn lowered their helmets and readied their swords.

And the battle had begun.

* * *

Peter's army continued desperately fighting. He couldn't recall how many lives he had taken, or how many times his life was nearly stolen. He caught sight of Autumn, who held her own with the sword and spear Father Christmas had provided her, before Peter realized a minotaur had his ax raised and ready to strike him down. Candian reared back while Peter blocked with his shield before raising his sword and cutting the creature down. He surveyed quickly and located the Witch, who wasn't far off, before turning to his brother on the cliff and giving him the signal. A moment later an arrow of fire was shot, and the Phoenix sprung forth from it.

Autumn slew her offender and whipped around to find Peter. He wasn't far off, and he was still atop Candian, unlike her, who had sadly lost her war horse earlier in battle. Oreius was further up and Autumn saw that he was about to be taken from behind. Trying to hold back panic, she gripped the spear aimed as quickly and accurately as she could and threw. She had no moment to spare a breath of release when the shot was true, for a cruel looking creature had launched itself at her. Barely able to contain the girlish squeal of disgust and fright, she pulled out her sword and eliminated the being, as she tumbled backwards. Muttering words of repulsion, she shoved the dead creature off of her as she quickly stood up, ignoring the fact that her helmet remained on the ground, and tendrils of her auburn hair were matted to the sides of her face. She saw Peter look up and followed his eyes to see the Phoenix gliding its way to the battle field. The small smile left her face when she noticed the terrible bat-like creature headed straight for it.

'No! Oh, no spear. Spear, where's my spear? Where is it—

It was too far for her, but for Peter it wasn't, "Peter!"

He whipped his head to the sound of her voice, and when she pointed out the Phoenix was in danger he nodded and caught sight of her spear sticking straight up from a dead creature. He urged Candian forward and he grabbed the spear, halting the Magical Beast and taking his aim. He launched it and it impaled the winged monster a moment before it took the Phoenix. Peter charged to where the spear remained in the creature and pulled it out, riding to where Autumn stood in battle with a Tigress. After slaying the big cat Autumn faced him and he handed her the Christmas gift.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said as he raised his helmet up and gave a small grin before they both turned to watch the Phoenix ignite a line of fire across the battle field, successfully separating both sides. A wild cheer broke out amongst the Narnians, but Peter kept his eyes on Jadis from beyond the flames. Her pace never faltered and there was a frosty blue haze where she hit the wall of fire, and it was instantly extinguished.

Peter set his jaw, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" he turned Candian around and grabbed Autumn's hand, pulling her up behind him. After he made sure she had a firm hold, he charged forward toward the cliff.

* * *

Peter led his army into the rocks and Centaurs fired arrows at the enemy as they charged through. Ginarrbrick shot Candian in the leg and he fell, which launched Autumn and Peter from his back in the process. Peter sat up and shook it off before half crawling over to Autumn.

"Auty! Auty, are you alright—

"I'm fine! I just…just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all," he helped her to sit up and looked at the Witch's advancing army. Autumn needed to get out of here. He was about to say so when he saw Oreius and a rhino charge past, headed straight for the Witch, and cut down all in their path.

"Stop!" Peter called out, almost begged, but they didn't. Peter half helped Autumn to stand as they watched the rhino go down, and Otmin jumped onto Oreius' back. The Centaur stabbed him, not looking back as Otmin fell off and lay still, but pulled out his great sword he intended for the White Witch. She whipped her wand around with ease to stab him in the chest, and turned him to stone.

Autumn choked back a sob, but cried out when a Minotaur went to attack them. Peter pulled out his sword, and cut the beast down as Autumn pulled out her own and suddenly they were both immersed in battle again.

* * *

It felt as though the battle had lasted forever, and there seemed to be no hope for the Narnians to win. Peter looked around, quickly evaluating the situation at hand before he pushed Autumn towards a small ridge where Edmund himself is fighting beside Beaver.

Peter shouted as he fought another enemy, "Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here!" Peter shoved Autumn up the ridge, and when she faced him his eyes were fierce and determined, "go Autumn," he whispered and pushed her forward again before he turned to fight yet another grisly looking creature, "Take Autumn, get the girls and get them home!" he finished off the creature only to take on another, and both Autumn and Edmund watched helplessly.

Beaver had come and tugged both their hands, "come on you heard him!" but Edmund paid no attention. All he saw was the Witch, who had set her sights on the future high king, and with her wand poised and ready in her hands, was making her way towards him. Beaver tugged again, "Peter said to go!"

Edmund pulled roughly away as he went to charge, "Peter's not king yet!"

"Edmund no! Come back!" Autumn shouted but was knocked down by a wolf. She screamed when its jaws opened wide for her, but Beaver jumped forward and stabbed it with an arrow. Autumn pulled at her sword and sliced the wolf before she bolted up to locate her future brother-in-law. She saw Edmund rush down the hill, jumping off the ledge to land in front of the Witch, swinging at her. It was all she saw, for the next moment another Minotaur and a panther were charging towards her.

* * *

Edmund took her by surprise, that's for sure, but she paid him no mind. She intended to finish him quickly, to get rid of the one that got away but he surprised her again as she jerked the wand forward. He swung his sword down onto the wand, broke it and unleashed a cold burst of magic, stunning them both for a moment. She had enough, and as he still fought her, he left an opening and she plunged the wand he broke into him and he jerked at the immense pain.

Peter cried out his name, but he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear anything.

He watched as his brother, his _brother,_ fell to the ground limply. Peter could only see red.

And her.

He pierced his current foe, and pulled out his sword with such anger, that all he heard was his blood roaring in his ears. He saw out of the corner of his eye another had come to challenge him, but he cut them down without a single thought. He only saw her.

The Witch.

She saw him and absently picked up Edmund's sword, slicing a Narnian down with it and hers.

How dare she use his brother's sword!

She would pay.

Peter charged at her full force, and swung his sword at her with a rage he didn't know existed. He surprised her too. She didn't expect the force the boy fought her with.

And he was angry.

If he had been older, more experienced, he'd have known to never fight in anger, that it clouds your judgment. Yet here he was, fighting with such fury, and he was almost matching her. The Witch supposed it was a good thing he was angry, or else she might've had to worry. There was no way this boy could defeat her. She's already won. Aslan was dead, and soon, the boy would be too.

Suddenly a magnificent roar shook the earth, and for a split second Jadis thought it was an earthquake, nearly hoped for it. Because there was no way it could've come from any creature of this earth.

It just couldn't.

Peter turned to the sound and saw Aslan, looking more glorious and powerful than before, standing at the highest ridge.

"Impossible…" it was the first, and only word Peter had heard the Witch utter the entire battle, and it was full of disbelief and dread. Peter saw his sisters and many other Narnians ready for battle and when he saw Aslan burst forward, he caught out of the corner of his eye the Witch lunge at him with determination.

She had already killed one of them, but she'd finish this one too. If only to spite Aslan.

She fought Peter with such ferocity, he struggled to keep up, but she got the best of him and tripped him, and he blocked a blow with his shield but she knocked it away after. She pierced his arm to the ground with her sword and swung the other to kill him, and he saw her eyes swimming with desperation and madness. Peter braced for the end when he saw Jadis knocked away by Aslan, who had pinned her to the ground. Peter ripped the sword from his arm, clutching it as he stood up and watched Aslan devour the White Witch. Narnians were rushing past him, cheering for victory, but Peter only saw Aslan. The Great Lion turned to him and all Peter could do is stare at this Mighty Being.

Aslan stares back and said in a quiet and peacefully solemn voice, "It is finished."

Suddenly Peter was swamped by the voices of his sisters and it took him a moment to tear his eyes away from Aslan and return the hug. Susan pulled away, "Where's Edmund?"

Peter's heart dropped in despair, and ran to where his brother had fallen, his sisters' not far behind. They raced towards were Edmund lay, struggling for breath and life, and Ginnarbrick limped toward him, arrow drawn.

"Edmund!" Susan cried, and strung her bow, and barely took the moment to aim before she shot the dwarf dead on. He fell back dead, and they ran to kneel beside their brother. As Lucy pulled out her cordial, Susan pulled off his helmet and Peter watched his brother gasp for air, and didn't even bother to hold back the tears. His cheeks were wet, and eyes were red as he watched Lucy drop the juice between Edmund's lips. Peter didn't even realize he held his breath, but he let it all out when he saw the color return to his brother's face and weakly began to cough. Edmund opened his eyes and gave a slight smile before Peter pulled him up into a fierce hug. Peter let out a soft sob when his brother and sisters all embraced.

He pulled Edmund back, smiled widely at him, "When are you ever going to do as you're told?" they all shared a laugh before realizing Aslan was there. He looked at them, and the joy was very clear in his eyes to see the four, but he turned to a stone Satyr and breathed on him, and the satyr was restored to life. Aslan then looked expectantly at Lucy who quickly looked down to her cordial and shot up, running to the nearest fallen Narnian to heal them.

Peter caught sight of Beaver, and he too shot up, "Beaver! Where's Autumn?"

But before Beaver could speak, Peter jumped forward to go up to the ridge where he had last seen her. His heart stopped for a moment when all he saw was her still body, lying beneath a Panther. The panther started to move and he went to draw his sword but then he saw Autumn move beneath it and shove it aside. She gave herself a quick shake before looking around, and her gaze caught Peter's.

Peter rushed over to Autumn, helped her up even though she was fine and didn't need it. Autumn looked at him, saw both of them were relieved the other was alright, and cut him off when he opened his mouth, "I know, I know, I'll be the death of myself," she smiled as she feigned exasperation, "but I'm fine Peter. You shouldn't worry so much, I mean we-re—

"I know, I know," Peter mocked and rolled his eyes, "We're not married yet," he shot her a stern, yet playful look, "I think you may have mentioned it…once or twice."

Autumn smiled widely before she stepped closely, and pulled Peter's curious but amused face to hers. Armor or no armor, Peter pulled her as close as he could, feeling her smiling lips against his own. It wasn't like their first kiss, which had been so innocent and sweet. This was deep, wild, and every bit as pleasing.

"Oh!" Lucy's surprised voice rang, breaking the two abruptly apart in kiss, but not embrace to see an apologetic, yet pleased Lucy, "Was I…interrupting something?"

Peter was flushed as he laughed at his sister's cheekiness, but Autumn looked at him thoughtfully, "Maybe."

Peter turned to her with slight surprise before he smiled warmly at her. Lucy beamed smugly and began to walk off, "Thought so."

Autumn grinned when she saw Peter's flushed face, but decided to cut him a break. She looped her arm through his, they began to walk, "So, how about showing me this castle of yours?"

* * *

**ok folks! this was a pretty big chapter soooooo please review!**

**oh! and ya, i decided to name the unicorn, so sue me lol. Candian means Glittering White, Pure and yes it is a boys name. i promise lol**

**the next chapter has already been started but it might take a couple weeks at the latest to get it out.**

**laterz! :P**


	12. Once a king or queen of narnia

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**ok! F.Y.I this chapter is a bit short, but super important!! that's all i'll say on that matter :P**

**and AHH!! you guys are awesome!! i now have reached 100 reviews! it made me so happy! :D**

**and to one of the reviewers who requested some lucy/peter fluff, they also receive credit for some nose nuzzling. go read Pazaz of nothing's fics! they're super cute!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Lucy! Lucy, have you seen Autumn? She was supposed to meet me for dress fittings nearly an hour ago," Susan asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid she's gotten lost again," Lucy replied, with a touch of amusement, although she managed to keep a straight face. It seemed her future in-law did not have the best sense of direction.

"Again? Well goodness, we were being fitted just down the hall! How on earth does she manage to get herself lost with so little effort?"

Lucy shrugged, "I suppose you'd have to ask her that, if she ever manages to find her way back that is. It could be a while."

Susan shot her a playful glare before turning and nearly crashing into Peter, "Oh! Peter, don't you sneak up on me like that!"

Peter held up his hands in defense, the action clearly saying, 'I didn't do anything!' before allowing her to brush past him in an attempt to find her dear, lost soon-sister.

"What's her problem this time?" Peter inquired as he plopped down beside his sister.

"Oh, Autumn's just lost again, and she still needs her dress fitted for the coronation tomorrow and of course Susan is having a panic attack."

"She's lost again? I hadn't even realized she'd been found from the last time. You'd think two days would be enough time for anyone to at least find their way back to their own chambers."

"Well clearly Autumn isn't just anyone."

Peter's lips curved affectionately, "Well I can't argue with that."

Lucy looked up at her brother and grinned, "Oh Peter, I do love the way you look when you think about her."

Peter smiled brightly and nuzzled his nose against his dear Lucy's, "I love the way I feel when I think about her."

* * *

Autumn was plopped down in the middle of some endless corridor when the leopard found her, "Oh! Begging your pardon, My Lady!" the cat surveyed the surprised and frightened girl before he curiously inquired, "If…if I may ask? What exactly are you doing?"

Recovered from her fright, Autumn replied with a smile, "Oh, well you see I was lost…again, so I decided to just sit down until someone found me. And see? It worked!"

The leopard returned the smile, "Indubitably, My Lady."

Autumn stood, "Oh please, just Autumn. What is your name?"

"Namir," he bowed deeply.

"Oh! How very lovely!" Autumn said delightedly.

Namir purred happily as he began to walk with her down the hall, "might I ask where it is you were going before you got lost?"

"Oh, I was going to be fitted for my dress for tomorrow," realization dawned on her, "Susan! Oh goodness, she's going to be livid with me! It's been right near an hour I was supposed to meet her."

"Well, if you're able to keep up, I should be happy to bring you to her," Namir started off at a run that Autumn frantically followed.

* * *

"Autumn, for Heaven's sake I've been looking all over for you! The coronation is tomorrow, and you've still got to have the dress hemmed!" Susan exclaimed when she saw her soon-sister looking rather breathless beside a leopard.

"Sorry, Sue. I got a bit—

"Lost? Yes I know," Susan cut off before embracing Autumn, "But goodness I was worried! This place is so huge, what if you _really_ get lost and no one will be able to find you? You really shouldn't be wondering around all by yourself, you know."

Autumn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Susan was just being…well Susan, and who could ask for anything more, "It's not as if I plan on getting lost every time I step outside my room, Sue."

"Oh no, I know that. But…perhaps we should find a map of this place? That would make it easier for all of us."

Autumn made her way to the small little dressing room, "Or we could just tie a very long rope around my waste."

The girls shared a look before bursting into giggles.

* * *

"My, my, my, don't you just look handsome!" Autumn playfully gushed as she hugged Edmund, who pretended to try to escape.

"Aw, cut it out Autumn!" he laughed.

And what a sound that was, to hear a real, cheerful laugh come from him.

"Oh but you just look so cute, Eddie!"

Peter couldn't help but smile at the two. Ed did look great, but it wasn't all thanks to the wonderful clothes. Edmund was truly happy, and it made all the difference.

Autumn saw Peter and gave him a playful once-over, "You, on the other hand, could use some work."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks. You could use a lot of work."

She tossed him an over-exaggerated huff as the girls walked in. Autumn thought they looked perfectly lovely and thought she dulled in comparison in her simple powder blue dress. But, she was happy to look dreadful next to the girls she had come to love as her own sisters.

"Now, now, you two play nice," Susan reprimanded, but couldn't hold back her smile. She was just as excited as the rest of them, "it's time for us to go."

"Aslan's waiting for us!" Lucy explained as she bounced lightly from foot to foot, "let's not keep him waiting!"

Autumn smiled, "I better go, too. I want to make sure I've got a great view of you all. Good luck, and try not to trip and fall," she winked mischievously.

"Right, no pressure," Edmund quipped and everyone laughed.

* * *

'Never mind them looking lovely, they all look absolutely stunning!' Autumn thought as she watched them follow behind Aslan with the biggest grins on their faces. They went and stood at their respective thrones and Aslan turned to address the crowd, while Mr. Tumnus, the faun she had heard so much about and had finally met, stood aside with the four crowns.

Everyone went silent as the Lion spoke, "To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the Great Western Woods, King Edmund the Just. To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the Clear Northern Skies, King Peter the Magnificent," Autumn's eyes widened in delight at Peter's title. She watched him rise after receiving his crown and she thought that it was just right. Aslan turned to the four monarchs, and looked at each one of them, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens."

Everyone joined in a joyous exclamation of their new rulers, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

* * *

"Peter!" Autumn shouted over the loud music. He turned to her and started to smile, but was taken by surprise when she pulled him through the large crowd of people.

When they were far enough away where they could talk without raised voices Peter laughed, "What is it Autumn?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she giggled. Everyone couldn't help but be in high spirits today. Even Oreius, who was so serious, took to the floor with wild steps and good natured cheer. And Aslan, although he himself did not part-take in dancing, watched on and laughed with such great mirth his head would tilt up and his mane would glisten and shake.

"About what?" Peter asked, holding back a laugh when he heard Tumnus trip over Lucy yet again.

Autumn beamed, "Well, I spoke to Aslan…the night before the battle and you see, the thing is…we don't have to get married! Aslan said we had the choice, and—

"Of course," Peter struggled to keep the hurt out of his voice. How could he have gone from so wonderfully happy, to such an empty despair? He cleared his throat as he avoided her eyes, "I mean, we shouldn't be forced into anything we don't want. I'm glad we have the choice, and I completely agree."

"You do?" Autumn forgot momentarily that she hadn't told him anything to agree on and smiled wider, "oh I'm so glad! I was so worried that you wouldn't feel the same, but since—

"Right, if you don't want to be married, no one should force you."

"Wait, um…," Autumn stumbled, "so, you…don't want to get married then?"

"We didn't want this to begin with, right? Now we have the choice. I'm glad this worked out…for the best. We shouldn't get married if it isn't what both of us want."

"Oh, uh…well yes, but—

"Look, Oreius needed to speak with me," Peter spoke quickly, only wanting to get away as fast as possible, "been king for a few hours and already being put to work," Peter offered a smile and shrug before turning on his heel and walking off.

Autumn leaned against the wall, as a tear fell, "well, that wasn't how I planned it going at all."

* * *

**haha um yes...that really did just happen. **

**don't kill me! i promise, this only means MORE story!**

**...**

**review please?? lol**

**i won't accept any rotten food being thrown at me either :P but if you feel you must scream and curse at me, please do. my own beta did :P**

**she is just as upset as you guys are, only well..she knows how this all ends and what happens and everything sooooo THROW THE FOOD AT HER! HAHAHAHA!**

**...erm...just kidding.**

**don't kill me KT...**

**...**

**REVIEW! :D ?**

* * *


	13. Don't Speak

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**So, since this is now officially…um NOT the movie, lol, I'm basing the chapters on songs I think go well with peter/autumn stuff. Each title will either be a line from the song or just the title, and I'll provide the part of the song that kind of sums up the chapter.**

**omg! i'm soooo sorry it took so long to update! i've been so busy with work and school so its been really hard. but thank you so much for the reviews! i'm so proud of this story and glad you guys like it! also, this chapter has not been checked by my beta. she of course has a life and doesn't always have time to get little things like this done, and thats ok because this is hardly this most important thing in the world. soo i edited this the best i could, keeping in mind all the great things my beta has taught me and told me what my problem areas tend to be. i'm quite pleased with this chapter, because you're getting both sides of whats going on, but unfortunately it is your basic filler chapter. however i have begun the next chapter and am going to try and add to it as much as my little free time can allow.**

**also i'm doing to referrals...you've GOT to read these stories, they're amazing! and some of them aren't getting half as much of the recognition that they should!**

**With all Her Faults, by Selene Antilles- t****his story is basically amazing! it's my favorite story right now, and one of the best peter/ocs that i've ever read! go read it now!**

**A New Type of Freedom, by butterflymuppet- a story that's been done before, but the author has done a pretty good job of keeping it original and in my opinion is void of mary sues so far and that's a beautiful thing in my book!**

**So Close, by The Good Girl- again story plot thats been done before but the author has got a strong character and has great writing style.**

**The Open book, by clockworksharks- one of the first peter/oc after caspian fics that all of a sudden came about and it has an interesting story line and isn't as predictable as you would think at first. i guess you could say the oc is slightly mary sueish but its one of the few that don't make me want to slap it silly.**

**honestly go check them out! they're great stories...**

* * *

_It looks as though_

_You're, letting go_

_And if it's real,_

_Then I don't want to know_

_Don't speak,_

_I know just what_

_You're sayin'_

_So please stop explainin'_

_Don't tell me _

_Cause it hurts_

_ --'Don't Speak' No Doubt_

**Chapter Ten**

Edmund almost didn't see Peter slouched against the wall of the corridor, and nearly tripped over himself as he went to his brother "Peter! Susan has been going bonkers trying to find you! She won't stop nagging…what are you doing, anyway?"

Peter never looked up, "I'm having a conversation with Oreius about important, kingly things. Do you mind?"

Edmund quirked an eyebrow, "Um…alright then. Pete, how many drinks did Namir offer you? Because—

"We're not getting married, Ed."

Edmund snapped his mouth shut, then dropped it wide open again as he stared down at Peter, "_What?_ What do you mean you're not getting married? Why do you think—

"She spoke with Aslan, and apparently we have the choice here on whether or not we'd be wed."

Edmund rocked back on his heels, "Makes sense. I mean, back home it was an arrangement meant to keep Autumn looked after. Here…well she doesn't have to be married to have any stability. But, that doesn't explain _why_ you two aren't actually getting married."

Peter looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just so…so, so _bloody_ obvious that there is _something_ between the two of you. I mean, you _do_ want to marry her, _don't_ you?"

"Well, I…I don't know!" Peter sputtered, "I thought she felt something too, and that, oh I don't know! I guess I thought we'd at least see where it went. Had some sort of courtship or something! Just because we have the choice doesn't mean I'd make the decision to not marry her! But she doesn't want the marriage, so there's nothing I can do—

"Oh yes you can! And you will! I just can't believe that she felt nothing for you, and maybe she just feels like since the choice is there she doesn't want to get married because it was a forced arrangement to start with. Well now, you've got to prove to her that despite the circumstances you still want to be with her!"

"Oh come one, Ed! She's made up her mind!"

"Oh when has a girl ever known what she wants? I'm telling you Pete, there was something between you two. I never expected it, but it's so clear when the two of you are together."

"I suppose so. It's just…I wasn't expecting this at all," Peter sighed, "maybe you're right. I'll just have to keep trying."

"That's more like it!" Edmund helped his brother stand, "Besides, you'll end up marrying her…eventually."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes well, that isn't the same thing you dolt."

* * *

"Oh when I find those boys, they're going to get an earful! Skipping out on their own coronation is terribly impolite and –oh! Autumn? Oh goodness, there you are! Why is it everyone is fleeing …the…Autumn?" Susan trailed off when she noticed the sunken shoulders and saddened profile of the girl. She glided over to her, and placed comforting hands on Autumn's shoulders, "What happened? Is everything alright—

"No, everything's not alright," Autumn softly mumbled. She drew a shaky breath and half turned toward Susan, her eyes vibrantly green, red, and puffy, "the engagement is off. Peter and I aren't getting married. At least…not in this world."

Susan took a shocked step backwards, eyes stared widely at Autumn's depressed form, "Wha…what? No, no you can't be serious! What did he do? Tell me what that thickheaded brother of mine did or said to you and I'll—

"Susan! Don't, he didn't do anything to purposefully hurt me. It's just…I had spoken with Aslan and he had said that here we had the choice whether we'd marry. I had told Peter the news and was going to tell him that I'd like to still continue with the arrangement despite the free will we now had," her head drooped and she hugged herself a little tighter, "however, he misunderstood me. He thought I must've been saying that I didn't want to get married and he agreed completely before I got the chance to finish. Just as well, I obviously would've made a complete fool of myself if I had. He doesn't want to marry me, and I have the emptiest feeling in my chest and it won't go away."

Susan had no words to speak.

The whole situation made absolutely no sense! The two had seemed completely giddy for each other. There had to be some misunderstanding, and she was going to find out exactly what from her knucklehead of a brother.

But first, there was some hugging to do.

* * *

After Autumn had assured Susan that she'd be fine, that she just needed to be alone for a little while, her ex-sister-in-law reluctantly headed off to locate and drag her brothers back to their ball. Autumn slumped against the thick stone wall and felt the faint sting of tears, but she held them back. She had to compose herself; it wouldn't do to be blubbering for the rest of the night.

But oh how she just wanted to cry.

"What saddens you so, dear one?" came Aslan's warm voice.

Autumn knew he knew what had happened, and when she turned to face him she saw a sadness in his eyes that she supposed mirrored her own.

So she cried.

She felt the soothing warmth of his mane pressed against her, and his grand paw pulled her closer and although it warmed her deeply she only cried harder.

She buried her face in his golden mane and sobbed, "Oh Aslan! He didn't want me, and I'm a foolish girl to ever think he did!"

He responded with a calming purr, "of all the things you are and are to be, Autumn, foolish is not one of them."

She sniffled, and rested her head on his soft tresses, "But…you had said…Aslan I had a completely different scenario playing out in my head how this was supposed to happen and no where in my mind did I think he would reject me after the talk I had with you. Oh Aslan, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, dear one you have done nothing wrong. Everything I had told you was true, however things hardly go according to the way you plan it," Autumn wiped her tears and faced the Great Lion, "This year will be filled with its trials, its challenges, and its hardships. It will not always be easy for any of you. Tonight was only the start, but my daughter keep your faith. You are never given more than you can handle."

Aslan then breathed upon her and for that moment the hollowness in her chest lessened, and she sighed.

As the warmth continued to swirl inside her, she watched as Aslan had begun to walk away, "Aslan, are you leaving?"

He turned his head and granted her a smile, "It is time for me to leave, but I am never truly gone. Though you may not see me, I'm always here. I can hear you when you call out for me, and you can hear me if you listen. I'm always watching over you, Autumn."

She watched him until he was out of sight, but his soothing words could not coax her to return to the ball. She decided that sleeping was a wonderful idea.

* * *

When Edmund saw Susan round the corner, his eyes widened in something like terror. He clapped his brother on the shoulder, and tossed out, "Good luck, Pete," before he high tailed it back to the ball before Susan could utter a single reprimand in his direction. She paid him no mind once he was out of eye sight, her main focus was the elder brother.

"Peter Michael Pevensie, what is the matter with you—

"Not now Susan, I'm not in the mood to be chided for copping out of the ball for so long. If it'll save me the speech, I'll gladly march right back now," Peter snapped rather tiredly and Susan had promptly shut her mouth for two seconds.

"Peter, this isn't about that. I mean, well, yes it was originally and you shouldn't use such a tone with me, its quite rude, but I'm hear to talk to you about Autumn—

At this Peter groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "oh so she told you the wonderful news, then? I bet she was almost as giddy about it to you as she was to me."

Susan was appalled, "Peter, that isn't funny!"

"No, you're right, it isn't. I don't find it funny at all. Look if it's all the same to you, I'd really rather not talk about Autumn's grand idea of calling off the engagement."

Susan stared at her brother curiously, "you mean, you don't like the idea?"

Peter huffed, "Well I wasn't about to make a complete arse—

—Peter! Language!—

—out of myself by telling her calling off the engagement was the last thing I wanted to do, Susan! I only agreed because it was what she wanted."

"No, but Peter—

"Please Susan just…oh just leave me be, alright?" he sighed before he walked off, seemingly in the direction of the ball room.

Susan stood there and thought over everything, "It was all just a great, big misunderstanding! Oh those two! Both of them want to get married but think the other doesn't want it at all! Ooh all I have to do is—

She stopped her train of thought and considered. Peter hated it when she brownnosed, and it technically wasn't her business at all, really.

But…

Oh they're both so unhappy! She could fix all this by getting them both together and explaining everything!

"No, Susan! No, absolutely not!" she resisted. It was between the two of them. She hated seeing them both so obviously upset but they needed to figure this out on their own.

However that didn't mean Susan couldn't meddle a little bit. After all, hearts were at stake, right?

Right.

* * *

Two weeks had past and the High King had found himself with another problem. Albeit the wedding thing was still at the top of the list, this one still was rather trying. He still had a few spots to fill in for the royal court, one being the final addition to his own personal High Court and he had just the person in mind…he just had to ask her.

Over the past couple of weeks, the two had returned to speaking grounds and had even begun to banter again, but the pain still lingered and rather strongly, too.

He forced himself to ignore the ache he felt in his chest and knocked on Autumn's door, the only room she could successfully find her way back to without getting lost.

His breath hitched and his heart quickened when she opened her door, greeting him with a look of surprise before she swapped it for a warmer smile, "Peter! What are you doing here?"

"I was, uh…wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me?"

She looked at him curiously, "well, alright," as they had begun to walk Autumn inquired, "how is the court coming along? I assume you've filled all your positions by now?"

Peter flushed, "Not quiet yet. There are still a few positions left," he snuck a side-glance at her, "one in particular. A position in my High Court, as the Ambassador as well as Royal Advisor."

"Quiet the job description," Autumn quipped.

Peter stopped and faced her, "I want you to take it."

Autumn stuttered, "Me? Why in Aslan's name would you ask me?"

"You'd be good at it. You're very smart, and you can be charming. Not to mention you've come to know all of us very well, far better than anyone else here, which means you'd be able to represent us the best to a foreign nation."

Autumn eyed him, "You're…you're serious, aren't you?"

Peter smiled, "Perfectly. I wouldn't ask you to take this, unless I really believed you could do it, Auty."

Her heart fluttered. He hadn't called her that since before the coronation. That alone made her smirk, "where do I sign up?"

His grin widened, and goodness did he look handsome. How had she never noticed how handsome he was before?

"There'll be something for you to sign tomorrow, when the first official meeting commences and you'll be introduced as Lady Autumn."

She scrunched her nose, "Oh, well I suppose that will do," she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Now then, since I'm to be the Royal Adviser _and_ Ambassador I suppose that entitles me to my own adviser and confidant, correct?"

Peter shrugged, "if it gets me closer to ending this daunting task of completing the Royal Court, then I don't see why not. Who did you have in mind?"

She smiled, "A very helpful leopard friend of mine."

* * *

**ok! so there it is! the next chapter will have a lot more going on, and something that i'm sorry to say might make you roll your eyes at the cliche but i promise! i have made a vow that i shall keep this as original as possible and trust me, it may seem overdone but it will hardly be what you expect. i like having an original story, i'm happy that no one else has a story like mine and i'll keep it that way!**

**sooo please review guys! you're so awesome at it!**

**:D**

* * *


	14. This is Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**hey guys! omg i am so so so sorry for the long wait! school, finals and work was just AH! and also, my beta reader has not gotten back to me in months. :( i am majorly bummed and it really is hard to write stuff out without some help. i guess what i'm asking is for someone willing to fill in as a temp, perhaps permanent beta reader. i need someone that is really good at grammar and solid on the narnia stories. i'm pretty sound on it myself, but just someone that can catch the holes. this person needs to be very familiar with the characters, but namely susan, since she's the most difficult for me to write well. and also, what i think is the most important is that they have to like this story! like i said in my last beta search, i like more of a co-author relationship, i like to throw ideas around and stuff. the major perk of being my beta is also getting to know what happens next! i've got the entire plot written out pretty much, and a lot of what i plan for a sequel. please guys, it would mean so much to me if there's someone out there willing to do this. i want you guys to get my best work, and i know a good beta will make sure that happens. please, if you've got the requirements, message me! :)**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! VERY IMPORTANT! K THANKS! :D**

**also, sorry it's kinda short. again, filler chapter. but don't worry! it'll be getting interesting real soon! promise!**

**now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_I've got my heart set_

_On what happens next._

_I've got my eyes wide,_

_It's not over yet._

_There are miracles,_

_And we're not alone._

_Yeah,_

_This is home._

_Now I'm finally where I belong,_

_Where I belong_

_Yeah,_

_This is home._

_I've been searching for a place_

_Of my own_

_Now I've found it._

_Maybe this is home._

_Yeah this is home…_

_ 'This is Home'—Switchfoot_

* * *

"Now are you positive that you want me, Autumn?"

She rolled her eyes, "For the thousandth time Namir, yes! I couldn't be more positive! Besides, you have a great sense of direction, and if I'm going to be the Royal Ambassador and traveling all over, I'm going to need my own personal navigation system."

Namir snorted, "I see that I'm held in such high regards to My Lady."

Autumn scratched behind his ears, "Oh tush, you know I think of the world of you. I couldn't find my own nose without you to point it out for me. This job is going to be extremely demanding and if anyone can keep my head straight its you."

The cat lowered his head bashfully, "I am greatly flattered, My Lady."

"I thought I told you to knock off the formalities, Namir. Now, which way is it to the council room, I fear we might be late. Peter will have my head if we are!"

* * *

It just so happens that they were.

Yet Peter did not have her head for pushing the door open too loudly in the middle of roll call.

But that was simply because there were far too many witnesses.

She took her seat at the end of the table, across from a rather amused Edmund and to the left of Peter's High Seat where he spared her a rather curt glance. She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks warming by the second, "Um…my apologies, Pete –urm Your Highness."

She hadn't noticed Peter wince at her formality, no one had except his astute brother, who was pleased to keep the information to himself while Peter answered, "don't let it happen again, Lady Autumn."

He motioned for Mr. Tumnus to continue the roll call before the real business would begin.

* * *

Autumn was beginning to get extremely bored. While she struggled to keep such feelings off her face, her insides were screaming. Is this what it was _always_ going to be like? Aslan have mercy on her—

"Now then, Lady Autumn this next business concerns you."

"Wait, say what?" Autumn snapped out of her 'yes, I am of course paying attention to every word you are saying' trance and looked to Peter. His face was flushed with annoyance, and Autumn realized that everyone was now staring at her. Fighting the strong urge to sink into her seat, she cleared her throat and ignored the heat spreading across her cheeks, "I mean, how so, you're Highness?"

She and Edmund both recognized that Peter was trying not to roll his eyes as he continued, "Almost a week ago, my siblings and I received a letter from King Lune of Archenland. He expresses a great interest in becoming allies, and would very much like to build a relationship between our two lands. Unfortunately, his own kingdom has been having a lot of troubles with the land of Calormen, and he himself cannot leave his country at such a time. However, he will be sending his most trusted confident; a Duke from Arcona, Archenland's first capitol."

"And I fit into this…?"

"While we shall of course meet the Duke ourselves, it'll be up to you to spend time with him. Adviser to adviser. Arcona is Archenland's oldest city, and within it are many of its original laws, scrolls, historical artifacts; and the Duke is who tends to them. He knows anything and everything that we'd need to know before we'll ever have the chance at meeting the King himself. Although we don't know everything about Narnia, they are probably far more interested in learning about us. We don't have a lot of time to spare in getting to know him, and vice versa. You, however, do. And you will. Mr. Tumnus and I have already begun planning a trip for you, a couple months down the road for you to go and learn all you can from him about Archenland. There's no better place to do that than Arcona. While he's here just focus on gaining a trustful relationship with him, assuring him subtly that we are no threat."

"Why would I? won't he be able to see for himself? You are all, well…children. How could you possibly pose a threat?"

Edmund answered, "They've been neighbors to Narnia for centuries. Archenland _was _once Narnia. And for 100 years the White Witch ruled, and suddenly children waltz in and defeat her in less than a week? They probably think the children part must be a rumor. They already have their own problems with Calormen, they're probably just being cautious."

Peter nodded absently, "So just start off slow with him. Tell him our story, and make friends with him. Until they get things taken care of with Calormen, King Lune won't leave his country to come and meet us. And we won't meet him first, on his own ground because that might make the Calormen's uneasy. No, let them get to know us through you. Think you can handle it?"

"I suppose we'll find out."

* * *

"Peter! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Peter glanced over to Susan before continue his walk from the galley, apple in hand, "what for?"

Susan shot a useless reprimanding look to his back as she finally caught up to him, "I've been doing a lot of reading on Narnia, you know before the White Witch. We all agreed that we were going to try to restore Narnia to its former glory as best we could, right?"

"Right."

"Well, one thing I stumbled across earlier this morning was that Narnians are really big on festivities, celebrations, those sort of things."

"Alright."

"And one such event is coming up…"

"I see."

"It's a celebration of mid-spring, when all of Narnia is at its peak of new life and beauty. It's the first, truly large celebration of the year!"

"Oh?"

"And so, I was thinking its perfect!"

"How so?"

"Well mid-spring officially begins on the upcoming new moon, and that's two weeks away, which is also the time that Duke is due to arrive."

"Oh, yes."

"So, I think we should throw a large ball!"

"Wait, what?"

"A ball! It'll be perfect! The Duke will have a chance to really see how different things are here now, and it will be so great to start up a celebration the Narnians haven't experienced in a century! Isn't it wonderful?"

…

"…Peter?"

* * *

"Hey Edmund?"

"Hmmm?"

Lucy sat up on the grass and glanced down at her brother, "What do think is the matter with Autumn and Peter?"

Edmund opened one eye briefly, "Lucy, they already said they called of the engagement, because they didn't have to be married here."

"So."

He sighed, "So…they called it off because they both agreed on it."

"That isn't true," she spoke matter-of-factly.

Now Edmund opened both of his eyes, "why do you say that?"

She merely shrugged, "because it's the truth. I think before all this it would have been true, but now everything different. They are meant to be together. why else would Autumn have been betrothed to peter in the first place?"

"Because her parents and our parents said so."

She peered at him, "do you honestly believe its something so silly as that?"

Edmund sat up, staring wonderingly at Lucy, "You…you really think they're meant to be together?" for some reason, Edmund desperately needed her to say yes.

Lucy smiled, "Of course. I've always known it."

Edmund thought aloud, "_how_ could you know that?"

She only shrugged, and lay back down.

* * *

**ok, sooo the stuff on Archenland is, of course, not true BUT! i hope i made it sound somewhat legit. anyways, PLEASE make sure you read my author's note at the top! it's very important! again, sorry fo the long delay, but the note explains whyish. **

**review please! :D  
**


	15. One Day She'll Love Me Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**alright so here is the first part of three, and i decided to post this now to simply make a statement: that the original is better.**

**if you haven't read my previous authors note, please go do so now. it deals with someone shamelessly plagiarizing this story, and it's absolutely ridiculous. but unfortunately for them, their story is over with what they've stolen from me. this however, is far from being finished. **

**i really want you guys to know i appreciate all your reviews, and even hits on this story. i work really hard to keep this as original as possible and after stumbling across that horrible person's replication of my own story, it only wills me to continue this and make it ten times better than their cheaper version. again, i ask you to go and read the story. the title and author are in the authors note before this.**

**NOW! **

**on to more happier business!**

**this chapter is officially not filler!**

**...**

**er well, i think haha. i really like this chapter personally. i wasn't exactly planning on doing a three parter chapter thingy but i was listening to the song that its based on and the idea sort of round-house kicked me in the face so viola! **

**also, there will be a brief authors note at the end addressing a question/opinion many i think mighthave.**

***PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE AND IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!! THANKS YOU! :) ***

**now, without further adieu:**

* * *

_I'd never imagined before_

_That the world could be turned on its head._

_I'd never have thought to be here_

_In this place._

*

_I'd never have thought that in love_

_I'd be lost and so easily led._

_I guess I was caught by that hint_

_Of a smile on her face._

*

_I thought I was happy before,_

_That my life was as easy as pie._

_But that was the past of an _

_Ignorant youth._

*

_I've fallen in love with a girl_

_But I'm forced to be living a lie_

_She'd never love me_

_If she knew the truth._

*

_Is it asking too much if I pray_

_For a miracle, a miracle_

*

_That one day,_

_She'll love me._

_One day,_

_She'll say "I care."_

*

_ "One Day She'll Love Me"_

_ -- Sting & Shawn Colvin_

* * *

Finally, something more pressing and much easier to do than continue to help Susan with preparing for the ball. Not that he'd actually participated in many of the tasks she'd thrown at him, but it was quite trying to make up passable excuses to escape her planning hands.

The far more important task (of the moment, in Susan's ever-working mind) was to welcome the Duke of Arcona into their castle. The quicker this was done, the sooner he'd be able to slip off before Susan could throw another list of chores at him.

It wasn't as though he was lazy or unhelpful, he thought as the Duke's trumpets became louder and the throne room doors opened. It was simply that he wasn't really much into grand celebrations.

Or rather the last one he had attended had set his expectations quite low, considering his own fiancé had dumped him at it.

He mentally shook himself of the thought, and put on his Happy King's face to greet the Duke.

However the smile became painfully strained when he saw the supposed Duke of Arcona.

The very young and handsome Duke of Arcona.

"No," he said simply, and was only heard over the loud crowd by Susan.

She quirked a brow, "No, what?"

With his eyes still on the Duke, he shrugged, "No. absolutely not. There is no way that is the Duke."

"Well of course it is, Peter."

"But…but he's so…_young_."

"Yes…" she waited a beat, "and so are you and yet you're the High King…and well you're even younger than he is!"

"Well yes but, that's different!"

"Why? Oh because its you?"

"Yes! Er, I mean no. We were part of a prophecy, we just happened to be children. But he's just so…gah so young!"

Realization struck Susan, and while she was pleased a little that her brother was jealous, she put on a frown, "oh for Aslan's sake, Peter! Let's be a little more grown up about it. Just because Autumn's going to have to spend time with him, doesn't mean anything…even if he is rather dashing."

"Susan!"

"Shush, he's coming. So be nice, alright?"

He huffed, but stood tall and saw the Duke who was now regarding him. Yet it wasn't with scrutiny or arrogance. To Peter's annoyance, it was with genuine pleasure that the Duke met his eyes with.

"High King Peter, what an honor it is to meet you and your auspicious family! King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, it is wonderful to be in your fine presence! I am Lord Kenrick, Duke of Arcona and I am most certain I shall enjoy my stay here, in your most majestic castle."

'Buggar,' Peter thought, 'he's just wonderful. And I've given Autumn strict orders to spend all the free time she could spare with him!' at that he stole a glance at said ex-fiancé and saw that she gazed at the duke with simple curiosity and amusement. There was no wild desire or undeniable attraction in her eyes, so that counted for something right?

Oh sweet Aslan he hoped so.

And when Lord Kenrick found his way to Autumn, he saw a light blush dance across her cheeks, and while he was glad the Duke did not kiss her hand (for Peter surely would have gagged uncontrollably), he did bow gracefully to her and she laughed softly.

And when they smiled at each other, Peter faintly thought his heart was breaking all over again.

* * *

"Your turn," Edmund announced, sounding rather uninterested whose bloody turn it was, so long as Peter would just cut the wounded lover act and suck it up.

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not so sure about the whole, trying to win Autumn back thing anymore."

Ed sat up, "Oh come on, Pete! So they have to spend time together! So it was a bit obvious the Duke is attracted to her! Why hell, _I'm_ attracted to her. Its not hard to be, you know…well, of course _you_ know."

"But Ed—

"Look, Pete. So what if she might end up liking him and vice versa. I still stand by the fact that she only looks at you in the way it really matters."

"Maybe because I was the only one around in her age range that showed some interest," Peter spat bitterly.

Edmund looked seriously at his brother, "Peter, there are some things you just know to be right," he thought of what Lucy and him had talked about that day on the grass as he held his brother's downhearted gaze, "You and Autumn are one of them."

At that, Peter offered a weak, grateful smile, "Ed…"

Edmund looked down at the board, "Come on, then. It's still your turn."

* * *

Peter had carelessly left his boots somewhere past him on the beach, and while the little Susan voice in his head chided him for it, he had rolled up his trousers and blew it off.

The feeling of the sand under his feet and between his toes brought minimal comfort, but he wasn't about to start complaining. Any relief would do for him right now, after pacing away the day as Autumn and Lord Kenrick spent the entire day together about the gardens or out riding, having lunch together. Peter had grown so desperate to busy himself from thinking of them that he had volunteered to help Susan with the ball preparations. While she was immensely pleased at his sudden vigor, she had merely stared at him for roughly four minutes before she realized he had been serious about helping with the flowers.

The wind shifted his hair, and he sighed, wondering how someone that was quite literally King of the World, could feel so completely low.

A soft hand slipped comfortably into his own, and Lucy walked in time with him along the beach. Lucy always seemed to make things a little brighter, and the ache in his heart lifted at the love he felt for his sister as they walked in a serene silence.

Minutes had passed before Lucy asked rather simply, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He only sighed again, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well, just say the first thing that comes to mind."

Yet another sigh, "I've never felt so helpless. Not even when everything with Edmund had happened did I ever feel so…well, helpless."

"Why?"

"I was blind-sighted, that's why," he replied a little harshly, but took a deep breath, "I never saw it coming, hadn't even expected it and it had thrown me completely off base. I wasn't ready for everything Auty was making me feel, but I was more than willing to get used to it. And then it all fell apart…"

"No it hasn't, Peter."

He looked at her then, "How can you say that? Don't you see it?"

"Of course I see it! It's _you_ that doesn't see it."

He grumbled, "What is it I don't see, then?"

She gave a small, almost secretive smile, "that it will all work out in the end."

"And what if it doesn't?" he asked with bitter sorrow.

She shrugged, "then it isn't the end yet."

Peter stopped walking to stare at her with surprise and admiration, "how do you do that, Lucy?"

Still holding his hand she asked, "Do what?"

"How do you know these sort of things? How _can_ you know these sort of things?"

"I just have faith."

They started walking again in a pleasant silence, back towards the castle and Peter spared a sideways glance at his sister and smiled.

"Lu?"

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

"I love you too, Peter."

* * *

While Lucy had done wonders to his mood down on the beach, it had only been temporary.

Now, here he was alone in his room, and alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that weren't nearly as optimistic as Lucy's had been.

He paced to his window, sighed.

Paced back to the middle of his room and ran his hand through his hair, which had become a tousled mess.

"Why has all this happened?" he grumbled, "Everything was going alright! As if for one second, something in my life could remain uncomplicated!"

He kicked aside his desk chair as he paced back to his window. To his misfortune, he was greeted by the sight of Autumn and the Duke walking on the beach. Oh, and how did he know it was them from so high up? Because the setting sun would catch Autumn's auburn hair, making it look like burning embers.

His heart ached at the sight, but he stifled it with anger and slammed his fist against the hard wall, glad to feel the pain in his hand rather than in his chest.

He turned from the window in a huff of frustration, "I didn't ask for this, you know! I didn't ask for any of this!" he cried, sweeping his arm across his desk, scattering everything to the floor.

He hunched over it, catching his breath, trying to swallow the anger and hold back the tears. He groaned, "Just take it all back; I don't want any of this."

He stood up, caught himself in the mirror, and shook his head at what he saw. He looked away, "This isn't for me, I'm not right for this. I can't keep waking up, pretending all of this doesn't faze me. I _don't_ want this. Do you hear me? I don't want this! I don't want what you've given me, alright! So just take it back!" he covered his eyes then, and felt the hot tears fall between them and he asked what really has been bothering him all along, "Why did you do this to me? _How_ could you do this to me? I'm just a _child_!"

"But you are my child, Peter."

Peter gasped and he shot his head up.

It was Aslan.

* * *

"Aslan."

The Lion gazed at Peter solemnly, "Peter, you are hurting."

He tightened his jaw, "Oh, so you do know then? You did notice?"

Aslan growled, "You know better than that, child."

Instead of recoiling, Peter fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands and sobbed, "I don't understand! It's just all fallen apart, and I don't know what I did! Did I do something wrong? Am I being punished? Oh Aslan, I listened to you! I listened to you that day, but it didn't matter!" he felt Aslan settle beside him and felt his magnificent paw circle his shoulders, "I walk around with this pain in my chest and I wonder if she'll ever truly know what she's done to me."

"Do you think she meant to hurt you, Peter?"

He sniffed, "No, but how could she not have seen it? What everyone claims to see, what I had thought I'd seen; how does she not see it?"

"I cannot answer that, Peter. Only she can. However, I can tell you this: I have entrusted you with this title for a reason, Peter. It has always been meant for you, whether you want it or not."

Peter lowered his eyes, "Aslan…oh Aslan, what I had said before. I…I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

Aslan stood before him, "It is as quickly forgiven as it is forgotten, my son, "and he breathed upon, "Now, rest peacefully."

* * *

**ok so i think what most people would have questions about is the duke. i know i haven't really gone much in depth about him, but you'll get to know him progressively. don't worry he wont be annoying or pompous. i'd have to kill myself if i let that happen to this story. oh! for look references on the character, i picture james marsden from like Enchanted and 27 Dresses. i think he suits it perfectly. i know archenland is more fair haired people, but he'll be part of the small population ive decided are brunette. i don't want autumn being involved with to blondes, i like contrast better haha.**

**again, i'm so happy to have such amazing readers as you! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i love writing Peter centric stuff and i hope i did him justice with himself and his family. i'll try to get the next chapter up soon. these next couple chapters are going to have a LOT going on! :D**

**also, yet another reminder to read the above author's note and the author's note before this chapter. its very important.**

**review?**

**:D  
**


	16. please read, kay thanks

**alright, sorry but yes another author's note. i just want everyone to know that thnkfrthmmrs998 has apologized and taken down the story. i think they made it so i couldn't message them, which is unfortunate seeing as how i wanted to thank them personally but maybe they'll see this and know. while i'm still upset about the whole thing and while they never responded to my message they did listen. they made it as public as they could by putting the apology and credit in their profile and also stating that they would be re-writing the entire story for their own words and plot. i think it was very mature and even classy of them to do that, despite the circumstances. i had been expecting some sort of whiny arguement, but they did the right thing and owned up. they've also helped me to realize just how important this story is to me, and i guess i have that to thank them for. beofre this it was just a story that i loved writing and you enjoyed reading, but now i know that it is quite a bit more and when i get stuck writing this story and want to blow it off i'll remember how easy it is for someone to scoop it up and claim it as their own.**

**again, while the whole thing will always upset me to think about it, i completely forgive the author and hope they will somehow know that or that i can one day tell them so. **


	17. One Day She'll Love Me Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**hey guys! sorry about the waitish. i meant to have this out a little earlier but i was too busy. but i DO hope to have the next chapter out within the week...trust me its a good one!**

**ALSO! know how hard it is to find a pretty legit story on this site? like mary sues can be fun and entertaining sometimes but theyre all pretty much the same. i tend to like stories that have more to it than romance. like it has you hoping that in this chapter will they finally kiss!?!? that kind of stuff. not fall in love in the first chapter and yadda yadda yadda...**

**SO here is one such story that is wonderfully written, has perfect length chapters, and updates quite regularly:**

**Sangre Es mas Gruesa Que El Agua by Emmmerald**

**it is SUCH a fantastic story but strangely has not been getting the reviews it deserves. wtf is up with that? the truly great stories always seem to go unnoticed, but seriously guys. its one of the few i'm constantly checking to see if its been updated. you'll LOVE it. PROMISE!**

**mkay now onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Although,_

_He's changing day by day._

_He finds his tender words_

_Of love,_

_Impossible to say._

*

_He walks in the room_

_And I'm never quite sure if he's_

_Trying to be somebody else._

_I'm liking him better_

_That he's not his arrogant self._

*

_Perhaps I'm expecting too much_

_Of a miracle, a miracle_

*

_That, one day_

_He'll love me._

_One day,_

_He'll say, "I love you."_

_And I will love him,_

_Until I die…_

_ "One Day She'll Love Me"_

_ --Sting & Shawn Colvin_

* * *

Autumn was absently humming to herself on her way from the seamstress, thinking that the dress for the ball was quite lovely in its pinky, spring vibrancy. She smiled lightly, thinking that it didn't exactly mix well with her auburn hair, but it did bring out her eyes fabulously. She stopped short when she saw Peter slip out from the Library and vaguely wondered what color he'd be wearing. She found herself hoping it was navy; he looked so…strong in navy, especially his eyes and the way it sharpened his jaw…

Oh! By Aslan, what _had _she been thinking?

Fighting her blush she met Peter's gaze and was slightly taken aback by the bashfulness of his stare, "Why, hello Peter. How are you?"

His hand itched to run through his hair, "Fine. Just…you know, trying to avoid Susan. The usual..."

She laughed, "Yes, I don't blame you. I saw you handling flowers yesterday. I can only imagine how she had wrangled you into that one."

He laughed nervously, tossing his hand through his hair, "yes, I'm not quite sure how that happened either."

The rose dusted on his cheeks and his tousled hair reminded her yet again just how handsome he was, but she saw his hand come back down to his side and she rushed beside him. Taking his hand gingerly in her own, she gasped, "Peter! What on earth happened to your hand?"

"Uh…" momentarily at a loss for words, he simply let her hands enclose his and took the moment to enjoy being this close to her again. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to her.

"Peter?"

"Oh! Well, yes um…what happened was-Edmund! Yes me and Edmund were sparring and the little bugger got me with the hilt of his sword."

"Well goodness, Peter still—

"Its fine," he pulled his hand away, slightly wincing. It was a load of bullocks, of course, but he very well couldn't tell her he had gotten it after punching hard stone because he was angry that she was getting along so well with the wonderful Lord Kenrick.

Ah yes, which reminded him of why he wanted to speak to her in the first place.

'Brace yourself, Pete ol' boy,' he thought wryly, 'this is probably not going to go very smoothly…'

"Are you certain? It looks terrible."

He nodded, "Quite certain," he rubbed it absently before continuing, "Um, actually Autumn, I wanted to speak to you about something."

She faced him with a thoughtful expression, "Hmm, what about?"

"The Duke."

"Ah, I see," taking no notice of Peter's pained expression she glanced out the window, "Well what do you want to know?"

"…How are things coming along with him?"

She gave him a wide smile, "Oh, quite splendidly! He's such a wonderful man, I think you'd really like him."

He couldn't agree less, "What have you talked about with him? Boring politics I hope."

She laughed at what she thought had been a joke, "Oh, goodness no! Although he's told me such wonderful stories about the old Narnian history! I'm sure it's the same facts in those dusty old books from the library but he's a wonderful storyteller! Lucy sat with us outside yesterday in the gardens, and she simply _adored_ his story about Queen Swanwhite—

"Autumn, I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with you spending so much time with the Duke."

It was a moment before her pleasant smile was completely replaced by a cool and rigid stare, "Well Peter, it's no longer you place to comfortable or uncomfortable with who I choose to spend my time with."

And before Peter could say another word, she brushed quickly past him.

* * *

"My goodness, Mrs. Beaver! This lunch is incredible! I don't believe I have ever had such a fresh meal," Lord Kenrick praised and the she-beaver was most certainly blushing beneath her fur.

"Oh, my Lord you are far too kind!"

"Oh please, dear friend he speaks nothing but the truth," Autumn insisted.

She brushed at her fur before scuttling back towards the galley, "oh I simply can't take all this wonderful praise, but I thank you both whole-heartedly. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I'll be back to clean-Your Highness! Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, before bowing deeply.

Peter smiled and kept it there as best he could while Autumn and the Duke were in his sight.

Lord Kenrick quickly stood and bowed, "Your Majesty, what a great honor to be in your grand presence!"

Peter respectfully bowed his head before gazing at Autumn, who had now stood up and offered an unenthusiastic curtsy, "Milady."

"My King."

"King Peter, might I fetch you something to eat or drink?"

Peter had toyed with the idea of grabbing something and leaving in as much haste as he could possibly muster, but he inwardly sighed, "That would be greatly appreciated, my friend. Thank you."

To Autumn's surprise and slight horror he took his seat at the head of the table. She mentally groaned, 'Oh_ what_ on earth is he going to do?'

She and Kenrick sat once Peter had settled himself comfortably in his chair, and the Duke said, "High King, please allow me to express my utmost respect and awe for you and your siblings. While I have yet to have truly spend time with you all as I would most definitely like, it does not take a wise man to know your family is above extraordinary."

He was so genuine it made Peter _want_ to hate him, but Autumn _had_ been right. Lord Kenrick was someone Peter could, and was already beginning, to like.

Well, damn it all.

"That is very gracious of you to say, Lord Kenrick. It's actually quite refreshing to see that we are not the only young ones to hold seats of power. To say the least, I was very surprised to see such a young man as a Duke."

Kenrick laughed, "Yes I get that reaction quite a bit, though no more than I'm certain you shall receive. Yes, I was only 18 when I became the Duke of Arcona, after my brother was crowned King."

"And how old are you now, if you don't mind me asking?"

The Duke shook his head, "I am now one-and-twenty. I understand that you are 16?"

Autumn slightly jumped in her seat, and glanced at Peter. That's right, he _was_ only 16! Looking at him, even with his young and handsome face, he looked far older. In fact, _all_ of them did.

-and how old is your brother, then? Certainly he can't be _that_ much older than you."

Lord Kenrick laughed again, "He's thirty, and so we've nine years between us."

Peter gave a low whistle, "So he too was still quite young when he was crowned."

Lord Kenrick nodded, "Yes but completely ready for it," he glanced over to Autumn with a smile, "Now, Your Majesty perhaps you might be able to explain to me what the Lady Autumn had trouble explaining herself."

Peter glanced back and forth between the two before directing his gaze back to the Duke, "I suppose I shall try."

"I asked her what you and your sibling's titles were in the land where you came from, and all she could manage was that you had none, yet I find that to be impossible."

"She speaks the truth. Our family name bears no importance in the world we came from. We are only royalty because Aslan has declared us so."

The Duke looked meaningfully at Peter then, "Not everyone can be a King or Queen, Your Highness. You can only be born into it, however that doesn't always mean it is through blood. I simply cannot believe you were average, ordinary people in your land after spending if only a little time with you all now. I would've known you were noble, even if you had not bared a crown. There is something to you all…"

As Autumn watched Peter humbly thank the Duke, she thought to herself, 'Yes, there truly is…'

* * *

"So then," Kenrick started easily, "What sums up the kings and queens in a nutshell? Who are they really and what are their natures?"

Autumn smiled thoughtfully, "Well, there's Lucy, and she's full of faith. The kind of faith everyone only wishes they had. It's overabundant like a child's. So many of us just seem to wake up one day without it, but Lucy won't be one of those people. I sort of envy her for it, actually. Can you imagine what it would be like to live day to day with childlike faith? I'd imagine life being a lot easier.

"And then there's Edmund," she sighed absently. "He's the one that…has been there; the one that came back. You'd never have recognized him before all this. It's as though he's become a completely different person, save for the sarcasm," she smirked. "He's the kind of person that, if you ever needed to talk, he'd listen. I mean, really listen, and give you the best advice or best perspective you could probably ask for.

"And of course, how could I forget Susan?" she continued amusedly. "She's

the most kindest, gentlest being in the whole world and wouldn't hurt a fly. But do something to hurt her or her family and face her wrath!" she warned playfully.

The two laughed amicably in the midst of their afternoon garden walk and a pleasant silence fell over them, but Kenrick piped up, "And what about the High King?"

Autumn's gaze was wistful. "He's the knight in shining armor."

Kenrick raised an eyebrow curiously. "I beg your pardon?"

Autumn lightly blushed and said, "Well, he's the one that comes charging to the rescue just in the nick of time. He's the one who considers the well being of others before ever considering himself. He's always the first one on the battlefield and the last off of it. You would call him if you were in trouble….."

"Well then, it sounds like the four of them make quite a team," Kenrick announced with a smile.

Autumn smiled proudly. "Oh yes, they do."

* * *

Much to Autumn's dismay (and utter delight) Peter was, in fact, wearing navy and he looked perfectly magnificent.

However, so did Lord Kenrick. He looked very dashing in rich burgundy, and she thought the two of them complimented each other quite well.

Yet, so did pink and blue…

'Oh stop that, you silly girl! That is over and done with, so just accept it already!' and a part of her seemed to have done just that. Autumn looked up at Kenrick who offered her a charming smile before he twirled her and pulled her close again.

He was very handsome, with very distinct and sharp features. He had uncommonly dark hair for an Archenlander, and warm brown eyes. She was already very fond of him and loved every moment she was with him, for he was quite entertaining and intellectual.

But…

Her heart never raced to be near him, and her stomach remained very calm when she happened to think of him, and his stare never caused tingles to break across his skin…

No, no only _Peter_ could make those things happen, and she hated it. Yes it has only been a few days that she has known the Duke, but she knows she likes him, but still she knows deep inside it will never be enough. No matter what she could give the Duke, Peter has the one thing that truly matters and it seems she'll never get all of it back.

She sighed, and thankfully Kenrick didn't notice, or didn't know it was a sigh of discontent. She looked over his shoulder and caught the gaze of Peter himself, though not in the arms of any other.

Perhaps it was only a faint hope that had her believing she saw longing and sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**Ok! so please review! actually, please help me reach 150 reviews! once i reach that i'll post the next chapter! trust me, i think you guys will like it!**

**:D  
**


	18. One Day She'll Love Me Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**ok! here is the third part to this little song...thingy ha. if you haven't already, go and search youtube for a video that has this song! i always think its better to know what the song actually sounds like if its the inspiration for the chapter.**

**also, an extra disclaimer: i don't own the movie The Holiday (well, actually i _do_. just not the rights OF the movie, hehe). i've borrowed a couple lines from it because haha it always makes me laugh. its an amazing movie with and amazing cast and an AMAZING music score by Hans Zimmer...so you should go watch it, O Faithful Readers!**

**it's just two line and only those who have seen it more than once will catch it, but hey! it belongs to the movie whether or not you will notice it or not.**

**and i know i asked for 150 reviews buuuuut i figured it IS a holiday AND i've had this friggin chapter ready since like, thursday and i've been itching to post it! however please pretty please show some appreciation to this chapter? **

**now enjoy this rather...ahem, exciting? heated? frustrating chapter?**

**and sorry it IS a little on the short side, but i think you'll like it anyways ;)  
**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

_Distant star,_

_Cast your light on my life_

*

_(and one by one)_

_I didn't anticipate feeling the power of love_

_In this way_

*

_(and day by day)_

_We've never been closer than this,_

_And I'm finding myself daring to pray._

*

_We find these tender words_

_Of love,_

_Impossible to disobey_

*

_One day,_

_She'll love me_

*

_One day,_

_He'll say "I love you."_

*

_And I will love her_

*

_Until the moment,_

_Our hearts stop beating_

_And we are one…_

_ "One Day She'll Love Me"_

_ --Sting & Shawn Colvin_

* * *

After glancing away from Autumn and the Duke for what was probably the thousandth time that evening, Peter desperately wished for Edmund by his side.

Then he could have _him_ beat him repeatedly, as opposed to banging his own head against the stone wall.

Yes, that would look _far_ less pitiable.

He had just finished his dance with Aria, a rather lovely nymph with flaxen hair and gem colored eyes. He had absently agreed to dance with her again later, before he had moved away from the crowd to breathe some fresh air. It was then that Edmund did approach him, and Peter was seriously considering on offering his arse for Ed's kicking pleasure.

His brother clapped him on the shoulder, "How you holding up, Pete?"

Peter only grunted in response and let his gaze wonder back to the happy _couple_.

Noticing his brother's cringe and the direction of which it was directed, Edmund stared wonderingly back at Peter, "You know, I never noticed how pathetic you are."

"Really?" Peter faced his brother before looking away, "Oh gosh, I'm _so_ aware of it."

"Well, look at the Brightside, Peter. It's not like she can _marry_ him, or something."

"Yes that is—

Peter stopped in mid-sentence, eyes wide. He turned abruptly to Edmund and grasped his shoulders, "Oh, Ed you are a _genius_!"

Peter smacked his brother good-naturedly on the shoulder before starting down the steps onto the dance floor, leaving Edmund rather confused though not in disagreement.

He _was_ rather sharp, if he said so himself.

* * *

While Peter approached the couple, his confidence slowly left him, but he held onto what Edmund had said and took a deep breath before approaching the two. Lord Kenrick gave him his ever wide and genuine smile while Autumn simply raised a curious eyebrow.

"High King Peter! To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Lord Kenrick inquired.

Peter cleared his throat, "Please, forgive me Lord Kenrick, but would you mind terribly if I stole the Lady Autumn's attention for a moment?"

"Your Highness, please," Autumn warned, "We were dancing—

"Well, Milady it is no trouble. We've still the rest of the night for plenty of dances; a few moments can certainly be spared to your king!"

"But," Autumn sputtered, "But it would be quite rude to leave you by yourself—

"Oh, nonsense, Autumn!" Susan cried approaching the small group, eyeing her brother carefully, "I shall be more than happy to keep the Duke some company, if his Lord does not mind?"

Lord Kenrick beamed, "Not in the least, Queen Susan. I would be honored and delighted to share a dance with you!"

Autumn stared incredulously at Susan before she noticed Peter had offered his hand, "Autumn? Might we go and speak in private?"

She composed herself and took his arm, turning only once to glare at Susan's so-called 'innocent' face.

Peter had led them outside of the grand ball room, and into the dark and empty corridor, the music muffled behind the thick curtains.

"Please Peter! What's this all about?"

"Look. You were right yesterday to say it isn't my business anymore as to who you may choose to court—

"You pulled me aside just to tell me that?" she remarked shrewdly, making to turn away from him, but he grasped her arm.

"Autumn cut it out. Fine. Go ahead and like the man for all I care. I just need to make something perfectly clear to you before things move along."

"Oh? And just what might that thing be, Peter?" she asked narrowly and folded her arms across her chest.

His gaze was hot on hers and their faces were inches apart as he said very deliberately, "That nothing can ever really happen between you and the duke. The courtship cannot be anything more than just that. It can't go any farther."

"How dare you?!"

"It's absolutely out of the question! I simply won't allow it."

She pulled her arm free, "You won't allow it? Since when is it your choice whom I can and cannot perhaps choose to be with?"

"Listen, we may not be engaged anymore, but damn it we will be when we return to…England," he huffed aside his momentary lapse of his homeland to draw closer to her. "And so, like Hell I will just sit back and marry you if you've already married someone else. We were engaged before all this and that means something, Auty. You and I have a service to each other, and you know what? I won't go through with that ceremony, thinking about our wedding night and being with you knowing that someone else has. You can't ask that of me…"

Her lips parted and she stared at him, "Peter," she breathed. They were so close and she had lost her voice for a moment, "Oh, Peter. I would never ask that of you."

He gazed at her silently before smoothly slipping against her and bringing his lips to hers. She wanted to say it had taken her by surprise, but that would've been a lie. She had wanted him to kiss her so badly and a part of her just hated him for it.

This wasn't fair. This was their third kiss and already he knew just how to touch her, what spots made her weak and tremble. She was a fool in his arms, but she tangled her hands in his hair, anyway. Soon she felt herself against stonewall, and its coolness was a strange contrast to Peter's warm embrace. She couldn't help but let herself be pulled closer to him, to move against him and oh let there be thanks! He uttered a moan against her mouth and she felt stronger knowing he was feeling just as much passion as she was. He trailed kisses under her jaw line and the act sent shivers all the way down her spine to her toes.

"Oh Peter," she moaned softly, and his lips covered hers in another deep, gentle kiss.

"Peter!" a voice cut through the air and they pulled apart.

It was that nymph he had been dancing with earlier, and Autumn looked up at him as they gazed at each other.

It seemed it was time to enter reality again.

* * *

"You're being called for," Autumn whispered, still close enough to feel his breath on her lips.

"Hmm, am I?" he asked distractedly.

She cleared her throat, "Peter, the same then goes for you. When the time comes, don't ask me to be anything but your first."

Again, the nymph's tinkling voice rang out, calling for him.

"I wouldn't want anything else," he answered huskily, sending a fresh wave of shivers down her spine.

They stood there for moments, maybe even minutes just trying to hold on to that warmth, that closeness they had felt. Soon, Autumn heard Kenrick from beyond the thick curtains, enquiring as to where she'd gone off to. When his voice began to fade again, Autumn looked up into Peter's face and saw a cold sadness across his features. He met her eyes and she suddenly felt guilty.

"So then," Peter began softly, "If you'd never ask it of me; to be with you second when it is my right to be the first…why are you with him?"

Autumn could only stare at him and so he shifted his weight and spoke again, "Tell me something: _Do_ you like him?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Do you plan on continuing this…relationship with him?"

She nodded again and she felt tears well up, "Yes."

He sighed, "Yet you don't plan on marrying him; on marrying anyone else?"

She gently shook her head.

"Then _why_ are you _doing_ this?" he pleaded.

All she could do was shrug, feeling a tear escape down her cheek, "I don't know."

He stared at her miserably before Kenrick's voice broke through the curtain again. Peter stepped back, and Autumn spared him one last glance before stepping back into the ball room, and back to the Duke's arms.

And Peter was once again left alone, silently praying to Aslan that one day this mess will be all sorted out.

That one day, she might love him.

* * *

**ok guys! hope you enjoyed this chapter! gave you some nice passionate stuff but still probably annoyed you with them still not being together, soo its been a good day right? haha.**

**also due to some confusion from one reviewer and even a few in the past i just want to clarify something that was probably my mistake from the beginning. i've gotten a few reviews that have been confused over the marital status of peter and autumn because i would sometimes switch between saying they are engaged to calling autumn like peter's wife or vice versa. i'd do that during serious settings because in perspective of the character, i figure their attention would be caught better at hearing about their spouse over the person that wasn't really their spouse yet. someone said i had mentioned that they had gotten married before they even went to the professors house; that's not true. they were only engagaed and will remain that way until they have finished school in england. since it is roughly 1941 by both the book and movie, but with the movie ages being older (i've placed them at 16) it will be 1943 by the time they are both out of school and 18 and that's when the marriage will take place. for the few times i mentioned them as wife or husband it has been in time of seriousness. like the first chapter after peter is yelling at edmund, his mother yells to him where his wife is, it gets him moving a little faster. or when aslan would speak to peter or autumn calling the other the wife or husband, they tended to listen a little closer. that's all i was trying to imply and most of the readers don't seem to have a problem understanding so, but for the few that did i'm sorry for the misunderstanding and the confusion you might've had whilst reading, that was never my intention.**

***sighs* ok! that was very long haha but i felt that was necessary, plus the person most recently to ask about it was anonymous so i couldn't pm them personally to help straighten things out. so i hope this reaches them and they aren't confused! hehe sorry for anyone else i might've confused also. my b :P**

**anyways! so please review on this chapter! the next chapter might be a little slow coming out cause i finally start school and it has a little more to it so maybe if i get encouraging reviews i'll feel more inspired to write? *wink wink***


	19. Chapter 19

**ok so i'm getting a little...well i guess annoyed is the right word, with the anonymous reviewer ilovepeter and would like to clear something up with them as they seem to be a bit confused. the story you are referring to in your previous review is another story entirely, not mine. this isn't a re-make of that author's story, this is the original. i was probably the first one to start the 'engaged before narnia' story back in '06, and the story you are thinking of bears a very strong resemblance to mine but they do in fact get married before they enter narnia. so please, i would very much appreciate it if you'd stop telling me what i have or have not written. i'm glad you enjoy the story but i won't be told that this a re-write of any kind or that i've written something when i haven't. if you were confused because of the similarities between the story than hopefully this clears it up.**

**sorry if i sound like a real bitch, but its just frustrating thats all and if i could've PMed the reviewer, i would have but to avoid any other confusion in the future, i found this to be the best way.**

**sorry for again, an author's note i think half my story consists of them :P and thank you to all the reviews i've gotten for the past chapter. i'll be working on the next one as much as i can. please PM me if you guys have any questions on the story, i hate to confuse the readers.**

**-L2WF247  
**


	20. Blue Eyes Blue

**AH! sorry sorry sorry guys! i know..i'm aweful. but i promise! there's going to be lots of stuff happening after this chapter!**

**but not during this chapter...i'm sorry lol. its a rather necessary filler chapter, wiiiith *some dramtic theme music composed by the amazing Hans Zimmer* forshadowing!!!**

**...ish haha. some of it is somewhat obvious but if you really pay attention you'll see a maybe "hmm, i wonder if THIS will mean something..."**

**if you don't no biggy, its probably only something i notice since...i wrote it...which also work well because that means i'll have you all taken by complete surprise!!! and most of you will probably hate me...which is sort of a good/bad thing lol**

**anyways!  
**

**High Queen Crystal- ya..i know i feel bad for peter too lol, but its not getting better for a while yet! still, i think you'll like the upcoming chapters!**

**girlbird- ya, a few other people have had that problem too, which was my fault. one of my author's notes explains it...hehe can't remember which chapter though.**

**debbiegirl- haha! yes they are a rather dense couple aren't they? i get rather frustrated with them as well, but that's teenagers for ya! happy to hear you're enjoying this though! :)**

**-baakthatsthenoiseachickenmakes- ack i'm sorry! i'm terrible but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**geekprincess26- your review made me so so so happy! yes haha grammar is so not my friend, but its so wonderful to know autumn isn't a mary sue and that you actually anticipate this update by rushing to this section to check. i do that my self with some stories so it was really amazing to hear someone does that with mine. i hope you like this update! and i promise to get the next chapters out a lot sooner so you won't face too much disappointment when checking this section ;)  
**

**ilovepeter- ok, that person was plagiarizing my story. i've already resolved that issue with them. so please, don't try telling me i've written this story before again, ok? it was getting rather tiresome. i want you to enjoy this story, but again i can't keep telling you the same thing over and over, and when i can't even personal message you it get s little annoying. this is my story, i haven't written any others like it, so any other stories you read that bear such strong resemblance to mine, please just report it to the site rather than tell me i'm copying myself.**

***ush i hate sounding like a bitch but can't help it sometimes..**

**EAL- glad you like the story! i appreciate hearing that :D**

**xoxokristen- ugh thanks, it was somewhat ridiculous :P thanks for the comment AND review!**

**Prudy- glad to know you like the story! sorry it took so long hehe**

**Leopardstar- haha gosh i'm soo horrible! please feel free to always throw in a review to get me to get a move on! i work pretty well under pressure lol**

**Mairenn- haha! i know right? double standard on the cliff hanger is not cool, i know but i think i sometimes forget there are people who actually LIKE this story. i usually look at it as my only little enjoyment, soo i have all the time in the world. hehe my bad. anyways, i'd really enjoy some feedback on this chapter. its not my favorite but it was necessary but if it was really boring i'll be annoyed with myself, but i HAD to get something out, you know? anyways let me know ;)**

**if anyone has any questions for this chapter, puh-leeze! let me know, i never want my readers confused, and i understand part of this chapter might not make sense to some people.**

**now, enjoy!  
**

_I thought that I'd be_

_All you need_

*

_In your eyes I thought I saw_

_My heaven_

*

_But now my heaven's_

_Gone away_

_And I'm out in_

_The cold..._

*

'_cause you had me_

_Believing..._

_You had me believing_

_In a lie_

*

_Guess I couldn't see it_

_Guess I couldn't see it til I _

_Saw the light_

*

_It was you (it was you)_

_Who put the clouds over me_

_It was you (it was you)_

_Who made the tears fall down_

_It was you (it was you)_

_Who broke my heart in pieces_

*

_It was you,_

_It was you_

_Who made my _

_Blue eyes blue…_

_"Blue Eyes Blue"_

_--Eric Clapton _

* * *

-Castle Escatana of Arcona, Archenland

"Ahem, Lord Kenrick," Namir began a bit tentatively as he followed alongside Autumn through the large hall, "You are quite certain that My Lady and her party are completely safe within your walls? Not to be rude, I only ask because her safety is of utmost importance to me."

"Oh, Namir," Autumn knelt down to nuzzle and pamper him, "You are such a mother hen, and I do so love you all the more because of it!"

He purred in response and the Duke smiled widely, "Fear not, Noble Cat, for I would not have allowed such a visit from the Lady Autumn if I did not think her unquestioningly safe," he glanced to her, held her gaze with his dark eyes, "for her well being is quite important to me, as well."

Autumn merely blushed before straightening and continuing forward, "My, how lucky I must be to be so well thought of and looked after. Although, I have had some questions over the safety of this trip myself," she paused, fighting the urge to think back to how _Peter_ had felt about the safety of the trip. No, she could not think of him now, still on her first day in Arcona, "The…well problems you've been having with Calormen? You are sure there is a lull in their attacks?"

He nodded, "oh absolutely, My Lady. There have only been minor attacks, along the trade route to and from, though no blatant terrorist attacks on any of the cities, Aslan be praised! My brother has been trying to reach some sort of agreement or understanding with the Tisroc, but they have yet to show any cooperation with him."

"I hope you and King Lune do not take offense to Narnia not signing a peace treaty right away," Autumn began, "Aslan knows Pe-King Peter and I have talked for hours over it all but—

"Oh my dear lady, please you do not need to explain yourself! The High King is being very wise to not sign anything with us. We all know how the Tisroc would take it, and His Majesty needs quite some time to pull together his own kingdom. King Peter told me during my stay that he and his royal siblings had decided together that they would send a letter to Calormen, offering no peace and no harm as of now, and hope that they are granted that favor of time to sort out the mess the White Witch had left behind. Also that they are by no means creating an alliance between Narnia and Archenland at this time, but they feel it is necessary to gain some common ground and familiarity with the land that shares Narnia's border."

Autumn blinked and glanced over to Namir, then back to Kenrick, "they did?"

The duke nodded, "King Peter wrote me just a week ago that he was only allowing you to come because he received a letter in return of complete agreement."

Autumn held back a snort, thinking that Kenrick really had _no_ idea that it had not been so simple for Peter Pevensie, and that the conversation had _not_ been the quietest that week.

"Well, that is quite a relief, I must say!" Namir said, and Autumn absently patted his head and was thinking whether she agreed.

* * *

-Cair Paravel, Narnia…three days later.

"Your Majesty!"

Peter turned to see the Griffin, "Yes, Guiden? What news?"

"I have received word from Turcipeep: He and his Mice have spotted some of the Witch's followers along the far southwest border, deep in the woods."

"Have they harmed anyone, or look as if they are planning a rebellion?"

"Turcipeep did not believe so, however he offers the service of himself and his Knights to keep watch."

"I do not want them on constant guard, not yet, but I do want to keep an eye out. To see if their numbers grow, or if they seem to be organized," Peter made as if to leave before adding, "and call a council meeting. We shall make everyone aware."

"Your Majesty?" Guiden called to Peter's back.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps…might you like me to inform the Lady Autumn?"

Guiden nearly retracted his words, when the king spoke, "No, she needs to keep her focus on her job there. When she returns, I will inform her, but she has enough on her plate already."

"Yes Sire…forgive me, it was not my place—

"That you should think of her well being and voice it? That is always your place, and anyone else's and I'm glad you did so. You have your leave, loyal Griffin."

"Yes Sire."

* * *

Castle Escatana of Arcona, Archenland…one week later.

Isra Aldmoor

"Lady Autumn!" Namir perked his head up and saw Autumn already getting up from her desk. He stretched and began to follow his lady out the door to where the Head maid was waiting for them.

"Yes Miss Outrien?"

"So sorry to interrupt you, My Lady, but the duke requests your presence."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all…everything is alright, isn't it?"

"Oh yes of course, My Lady! Everything is quite alright, I believe the duke just wishes to present you to his visitor."

Autumn blinked, "Oh, yes very well then."

She was escorted into the Great Room where she saw Kenrick and a generously stocky man conversing. As she drew closer she found that the two appeared quite familiar with each other, and the tenseness she didn't know she had been feeling, eased back.

The stout man offered her a warm smile and a courteous bow of his head, which she returned, before the duke spoke, "Ah, Lady Autumn, I'm very pleased to introduce you to an old and dear friend of mine: Isra of Aldmoor!"

Again, the solid man bowed his head, "It is a pleasure and delight to have your acquaintance, fair lady."

Autumn flushed with pleasure at his doting and curtsied, "And to you as well, kind sir."

"My Lady, Isra is Aldmoor's leading man in raising livestock. He provides all of Archenland with some of the best product there is! I invited him out this way, thinking perhaps Narnia would like to create some sort of arrangement with Aldmoor; a trade ship if you will. From my understanding, it is forbidden to hunt and feast upon the Talking Animals of Narnia, at least by that of Man. I imagine there are not enough dumb animals to provide the food you and the Royal Siblings and any guests they entertain in their House for very long. Aldmoor would be a perfect solution!"

Autumn turned her gaze to Isra, "For it to be a trading relationship, you'd have to want something in return, I suppose? What is it we could offer? Lumber is impossible, for our trees live and dance, and to cut them would be murder. No fruit or vegetation, for our soil is the only kind it will grow in. what is it Narnia can offer to you, Sir?"

"Why, the herbs of the land would be quite valuable to give to many of the livestock to ensure good health. They say the land of Narnia is magic, and healthy livestock can mean very good product indeed."

Autumn tapped her chin, "Hmm, it is certainly something to consider and I will most definitely speak with the Kings and Queens about it upon my return back home in a few weeks," she looked thoughtfully at Isra, "Where exactly _is_ Aldmoor located?"

"Oh along the Northwest border. There is a small mountain range between the land and Narnia, but it'd be no problem passing through them. Quite an easy journey."

"Oh yes, it certainly sounds that way," Autumn gave him a sweet smile, "I'll be sure to write you about the arrangement, Sir Isra. I'm quite sure the Royals will be all in favor of it."

* * *

-Cair Paravel, Narnia…two weeks later

Peter stood over the table of his High Council, his full mouth turned down, "No one was hurt?"

Dredge nodded his head while he twisted his badger paws nervously, "My King, I am sorry to bring such news, but—

"You've done exactly the right thing, and I'll be sure the damages to your home and the others are taken care of. Until then, take up lodging here."

"You are most gracious, High King."

"And you have been wronged, good Badger. When did they attack?"

"When the night was at its quietest; they were stealth in the woods until they were upon us. There was snarling and howling, the thump of the paws and the crash of their pounces."

"But no one was harmed? Not in the least?"

"We had tunnels beneath our homes, we Badgers, the Foxes, and the Hares to keep warm during the nights of that Endless Winter and perhaps for a way to escape her Police if the need had arisen. One couldn't be too careful, of course."

Edmund remained leaned back in his chair, but asked the Badger seriously, "And they did not chase after you?"

"They seemed satisfied enough with destroying our homes."

Edmund nodded and watched Peter sit back, pushing at his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose, "We've already sent them a notice, stating that should they attempt to disrupt the Faithful, they'd be dealt with. And they respond by doing this; that couldn't be clear enough."

"They don't want peace," Edmund spoke.

Peter looked at him tiredly, "Exactly."

"Then let us wipe the rest of them out now, we gave them a fair chance!" A she-bear proclaimed, and was given some nods of approval.

"No," Edmund said firmly.

Peter only looked at him to continue, and Edmund took a breath, "We shall deal with them as Aslan would have it."

"We do not know the ways of Aslan!" cried a faun.

"I do."

"How so, Ed?" Peter asked, seeing his brother sit up tall.

"Because he told me."

Murmurs flitted across the room until Peter looked across, "Silence, all of you and let Aslan speak his words through my brother."

Edmund turned towards the council, "He came to me last night, and told me that the rebels shall be dealt with fair justice. That they will not be judged as a whole for the charge of one," Edmund looked to Dredge, "So unless all the rebels that destroyed the homes of you and your neighbors are found, the judgment will not be placed upon any rebel we can find. The only exception would be if they all participated, or in other words, they started a war with us."

"That is not fair!" a Squirrel called.

"Is it not though?" Edmund asked, "Aslan then told me that should anyone be harmed, the perpetrator shall be issued the same amount of harm, but only the very one."

"That is not justice to Narnians!"

"If I were to break your arm would you break Peter's to justify it?"

"Well…no," a Fox replied.

"Then so it is the same here."

"What of murder, Your Majesty?"

"…the very same."

A raven spoke, "so if a Narnian is murdered, they will only be avenged if we can find the one who did it? If they murder one of us that should be the last straw! We should fight them!"

"Aslan said to deal with them like this, and so we shall," Peter affirmed.

"Aslan also says that all will be judged, even those we do find guilty, by him and therefore it will be the punishment they deserve, and they cannot escape it from him. This is how it shall be done. If anyone opposes this, then you oppose Aslan."

No one spoke up.

* * *

-Castle Escatana of Arcona, Archenland…three days later.

In the Escatana Gardens…

"What troubles you, Autumn."

She sighed beneath the shade of the large tree, "Nothing troubles me, Namir."

There was a pause, "It was not a question, Autumn."

At that she sat up on her elbows, "Very well then. What do you think troubles me?"

The look in his eyes was sincere, "The High King…and the pain he has caused you."

Her eyes briefly stung, "Yes, I suppose that does trouble me some."

He curled up beside her, "I'm not sure I understand all of it. For a man you said he didn't want to be with you, he certainly does a poor job of behaving in that manner."

"He's not a man, he's a boy," Autumn huffed, "And there the answer is anyway! Boy or man, they still want what they can't have. And it must not be me that he wants, just what I provide," she spat.

"Autumn! You are far too young and fair to be speaking in such a manner! And of your king _and_ future husband. Certainly you know Peter better than that, and that his respect for you is far greater than that of male desire."

She sighed, "It seems they're both present, but that isn't entirely the problem. The problem is the thing lacking from the entire situation! And that is he has no plans of marrying me until it is forced upon us in our world, but that he does not want another man to have me, which makes sense and of course I will abide but at the same time I just don't understand! He doesn't seem to really want me, otherwise he wouldn't have called it off in the first place!" Autumn started to wipe away the tears she could catch before continuing, "And here I am, finding myself involved with Lord Kenrick who is a wonderful man who I will eventually have to hurt by telling him I can never love him, because I am cursed to love a man that apparently does not and will not love me. And all the time I'm wondering how the Hell Aslan thought that I could handle this! What a fool I was to let myself fall for someone who will only spend his life with me out of obligation."

She sobbed against Namir for a long time before he spoke up, "Please, dearest Autumn do not weep. For this Cat is perceptive, and with my eyes I have seen how the High King looks at you, and there is no trace of obligation; only pain, frustration…and longing."

She only continued to cry, "Oh please Namir, he does not long for me. If he did, he would've married me to end his longing."

Namir soothed, "My Autumn, I am quite certain that as you weep over him, so he does weep over you."

And across the land and within the palace of Cair Paravel, Peter sat upon his windowsill, staring out at the sea. But he did not see it, for all he could feel was that unbearable pain in his heart.

* * *

A**ww!**

**...ahem yes i do realize that last part was verging on cheez whiz but it was merely to make a point so go get some triscuts and deal with it!**

**oh...and maybe review?? pleeeeaaase?  
**


	21. Remember Me This Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**OOH a fast update! crazy right? haha actually i just couldn't wait to post this chapter, i've had it pretty mapped out for a while. and its a little bit longer than usual, because originally it was going to be two chapters but ugh i would've had to put a whole lot of pointless filler for the really important thing so i just decided to smoosh the two together and voila! i really enjoyed this chapter, and it has LOTS going on. not gonna lie, Peter's character is always satisfying to write :P**

**PetiteDiable- aw glad you love it! hope this update was fast enough for you ;)**

**narniagirl18- thanks for the review! happy to know i ACTUALLY updated in record time haha**

**TwilightEclps- haha i know right? they've just turned this into a ridiculous teenage love drama. but don't worry, things will start turning for the better soon enough ;)**

**Phoenix Feather Queens- trust me i'm glad to have started this story again too! and i'll be sure to keep it up, one thing after another is gonna start happening, beginning with this chapter! enjoy! :)**

**Prudas- haha yes, yes they are. but we love them anyways.**

**geekprincess26- thank you so so so much for that amazing review! i don't get enough of those kinds, and i really appreciate it. i hope this chapter is more what you were hoping for ;)  
**

**anways, hope you enjoy this chapter! its my LONGEST chapter EVER! 14 pages in word! WOW! and its got an incredible twist in it that NO ONE expects *laughs evilly***

**SO always wanted to do that :D**

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_Every now and then,_

_We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down.._

_ *_

_Who understands it all,_

_Reaches out each time we fall_

_You're the best friend that I've found.._

_ *_

_I know you can't stay,_

_Apart of you will never ever_

_Go away_

_ *_

_Your heart will stay.._

_ *_

_I'll make a wish for you,_

_And hope it will come true_

_ *_

_That life will just be kind,_

_To such a gentle mind_

_ *_

_If you lose your way,_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_ *_

_Remember me this way…_

_ * "Remember Me This Way"_

_--Jordan Hill_

* * *

"Edmund, there you are!"

Edmund, who had almost, _almost_ let out a rather girlish squeal at being startled, turned towards his brother and cleared his throat, "Indeed I am. Why were you looking for me?"

Peter grunted, tossing his hand through his hair, "I'm in some serious trouble, Ed. I haven't the slightest idea what to get Autumn for her birthday yet."

Edmund's eyes went wide, "Well gosh Pete, her birthday is in three days—

"Yes, Ed I'm quite aware of that! But I've been scrambling around for these past few weeks trying to figure out what on earth I could possibly get her!" looking desperately at his brother he asked, "Well what have you got her then?"

Edmund eyed his brother warily, and Peter rolled his eyes, "oh come off it, Edmund. I'm not gonna steal it off you. I just want to know is all."

Not entirely dropping his suspicious glance, Edmund spoke anyway, "Well I've got her a saddle."

Peter stared at Edmund, "A saddle? Just…just a saddle?"

Edmund went red, "Well its bloody more than what you've got, isn't it?"

Peter flushed as well, running his hand along his jaw, "Sorry, Ed. I'm just stressed. Besides, doesn't Autumn already _have_ a saddle?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Well yes but I've heard her complain about how terribly uncomfortable it is. And as of right now, she does far more long distance traveling than any of us, so I figured I'd actually have a saddle made for her with a bit more comfort in mind…here come with me and I'll show you. It isn't quite finished yet, but it's good enough for you to see."

Peter followed him to his room, where Edmund pulled out the large saddle that still smelled pleasantly heavy of leather, "By the Lion Ed that looks marvelous."

Edmund's ears went pink, "Why thanks, I happen to agree. You see, I've had the saddle made a bit wider and flatter; almost like its been broken in for years, see?"

Peter inspected more closely, "Say, Edmund what is that along the edge there?"

"Look closer, I had Mr. Tumnus show me how to embellish designs on it, so it was more personal. I made a border of lions all across it."

Peter looked up at his brother after viewing the enchanting little work, "you did all that?"

Edmund nodded proudly before looking slightly insecure, "Autumn will like it, right?"

Peter sighed, "She'll love it. Ed, this gift is brilliant."

Edmund offered him a sad smile, "Thanks Pete…sorry you haven't much luck with yours," Edmund glanced at his gift then back to Peter, "You know…we could go in on this together…really I don't mind—

"No, no I want to find something on my own, not cop out and take half credit on yours. Thanks anyway, Edmund."

Edmund smiled, "Sure. Good luck, you'll be needing it."

Peter shoved him before waltzing out, in hopes of figuring out _something_.

* * *

Peter knocked on the large door, opening it after he heard Susan's call to come in, "Maetra said you were looking for me?"

Peter nodded, looking around the large dressing room before settling on Susan, who was packing something away, "Yes I wanted to ask what it was you were getting Autumn for her birthday."

"Oh but Peter, couldn't it wait until her little party? You'll find out then."

Peter ruffled his hair, "Please, I'd like to know now."

Her eyes slightly narrowed, "Goodness, whatever for?"

He closed his eyes and took a breath, "Because I haven't any idea what to get her myself, and I'm hoping that after hearing what you all have gotten her, I can have a better idea of how to go about this."

She flew up, "Peter! Her birthday is in three days, _three days_ and you're only starting this now?"

He huffed, "No! I've been rushing around for the past few weeks trying to come up with something and I just can't!" he looked both serious and flustered, "believe me Sue, I've tried but I keep coming up blank. I feel terrible!" he plopped down into a chair and covered his face in his hands, "Bugger, I'm awful! I can't even figure out what on earth to get my ex-fiancé for her birthday!"

Susan felt a twinge of sympathy for her brother and went over, comfortingly rubbing his back, "That doesn't make you awful Peter. You're right to have trouble finding something for her, and that only means that it really does matter to you," she sat on the arm of the chair, embracing him in a half hug, coaxing him out of his hands, "Now, you haven't got even a little something? You know Ed—

"Yes I saw the saddle, it's wonderful."

She smiled, "and horses are something he and Autumn share. Why they go riding together all the time!"

He looked up at her, "and what did you get her, then?"

"I designed and helped make her a dress."

He looked at her skeptically, "a dress? Sue, she's got a number of dresses."

Susan looked slightly put off, "Yes but this is something I designed especially for her. She always says how much she prefers comfort over dressy, and I decided to create something of both! Its so simple and lovely because I made it with her in mind, and I think that bests describes her style, don't you think?"

"Yes, I'd say so."

"Plus, I did all that I could in making it, so it's quite personal."

"Can I see it?"

"No! It's not finished yet, you'll just have to wait till she opens it."

He sighed and stood up, "Very well then. Thanks Susan, I'll try and think of something. I think I'm getting the idea of a gift pertaining to something we share an interest in…I just haven't the foggiest idea as to _what_ we exactly share."

After he had left and she had pulled out the dress to finish working on, she sighed to herself, "you both share each other hearts…perhaps if you realize that, Autumn and you _both_ will get the gift you two deserve."

* * *

"Fox! Why in Aslan's name are you such a hurry!" Autumn inspected the creature a little closer, "Goodness Fox, you look terribly winded, is everything alright?"

"Oh no, My Lady! I must find one of the kings or queens immediately!"

"Fox, what is going on?"

Still trying to catch his breath, Fox replied, "I barely escaped from an attack by a few of the rebels, the Siblings must be informed!"

She took him to the council room, where Edmund a few other council members were gathered, "Edmund! I have bad news! Fox here was nearly attacked by the Witch's followers!"

Edmund looked to the Fox, "You were not harmed?"

Fox shook his head, "No, but it was by mere luck that it is so. Bless Aslan for granting a fox such agility and stealth!"

"Indeed. Please, take it slow and tell us where they were spotted?"

"In the Western Woods, and I'm quite certain they came from the southwest."

"Then that is still where they reside," Edmund said more to himself than anyone, however Autumn heard and peered at him.

"Wait, what do you mean _'still'_?" Edmund looked over at her questioningly. She looked baffled, "is this not the first time you've heard such reports?"

"Ah…" Edmund couldn't think of what to say, making useless motions with his hands as he saw her expression shift from bafflement to infuriated.

* * *

"_PETER!"_

Peter's head shot up from the legal book at the shout. Knowing that it was not a cry of help, and that he was most likely about to get in trouble over _something_, Peter left the library all the same. If he was in trouble, it wouldn't do to hide from it, as much as he'd like to. Although for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he could've recently done to get into trouble…

However when he saw Autumn, he began to expect the worse…whatever _that_ was.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked carefully as Autumn approached him.

Before he even knew what had happened, Autumn had slapped him across the face, and seethed, "You! You…ooh you son of a bitch!"

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "Wha…Autumn what—

"How dare you! How dare you not tell me about the Witch's followers!"

His eyebrows had completely disappeared, "Ah…"

"That's what I said," Edmund grumbled.

"Hush you!" Autumn snapped before facing Peter once again, "Who in the hell do you think you are? Not telling me something like this! _You_ were the one who appointed me as you Royal _Adviser_, Peter! So why wouldn't you _tell_ me something as important as that, so that perhaps I could have, oh I don't know…**advised **you?"

Peter, frozen where he stood and would have no shame in admitting he was quite scared and perplexed, sputtered, "Well…you were away! You were in Archenland when it all happened—

_"That was** three weeks** ago!"_

He cleared his throat, "Yes, but again…you were in Archenland when all this was happening here in _Narnia_. I didn't want to worry you when you should be focusing on your job at hand. That was all."

"That was all?" she spoke venomously, "how could that be **all**! Peter, you still never informed me _after_ I had returned, which you _should_ have!"

"You're absolutely right!" he conceded, "completely, and without a doubt!" Peter managed to straighten his posture, "Autumn, I didn't _hide_ it from you. That wasn't my intention at all. it's just, well we hadn't heard anything since that attack three weeks ago and then I was dealing with correspondence to the Lone Islands, and staying on even ground with Calormen once you had returned home and still trying to clean up the White Witch's _other_ messes she had left behind that…well the rebels had slipped my mind. I had meant to tell you about it but…I've just been so frazzled these past few weeks I just kept forgetting?"

She huffed, "That is a rather poor excuse Peter," she held up her hand to keep him from speaking, "Don't ever keep something like that from me again. No matter what; I deserve to know what's going on as well."

Peter let out a breath he'd been holding and nodded, "I hadn't intended to hurt you."

She barely spared him a glance before she was walking away, "yet it seems to keep on happening."

* * *

Peter was lounging on one of the chairs in the Great Room when Lucy found him. She had a book with her and took the seat across from him while he stared absently out at the sea through the large, glass window, "Hello Lu."

She offered a bright smile, "Hello Peter! How are you?"

He faced her, and couldn't help but smile genuinely at her, "I'm alright, I suppose."

"What's on your mind?"

He considered for a moment, then looked back at her, "What is it you've gotten Auty for her birthday?"

She beamed, "Well, you know how much Autumn loves spending her mornings out in the garden?"

"Yes…"

"Well I collected some of her favorite flowers and had some nymphs and dryads show me how to make it into a perfume! I've put it in such a pretty bottle, and I think it will smell lovely on Autumn! Plus, I can show her how to make it when she runs out. Do you think that would be fun?"

Peter smiled, "its perfect, Lu. She'll really love it."

She smiled back, "I hope so. What did you get her?"

His lips drooped, "I haven't gotten her anything," when all Lucy gave him was a puzzled stare, he continued, "and yes I know, I've now got two days until her birthday! All of you have made wonderful gifts for her, and I haven't been able to think of one measly thing to give her!"

"Oh Peter, don't be so down!"

"Well, why shouldn't I be? Everyone has got her something except me. You've made her a perfume, Susan designed her a special dress, Edmund had a nice saddle made. I know Namir is having something made, I saw him down at the blacksmith's last week, the beaver's are baking her a cake, Tumnus is making his specialty tea and even that duke has sent her something! And here I am, her ex-intended without a single thing to offer," he looked helplessly to her, "I mean, what on earth do you get someone that can practically have anything in the world if they simply asked?"

Lucy went to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him companionably, "Peter, it isn't about giving gifts…it's about letting her know that she matters. That much I _know_ you can do, and she'll appreciate it more than any gift."

She placed a kiss on his cheek, and it warmed his heart, "Lucy, you're the best."

* * *

"I still say we should have thrown a ball!" Susan commented.

Autumn laughed, "And I say it's _my_ birthday, so therefore what I say goes! Just my closest and dearest friends are all I need tonight."

"And presents!" Edmund quipped, rousing a laugh from everyone.

"I've already given mine," Mr. Tumnus raised his tea cup to Autumn, "I certainly hope it was well enjoyed, my dear."

"Oh it most certainly was, Mr. Tumnus! Thank you so much, I've never had such delightful tea before!"

"It's been in my family for generations, and I was happy to share it with you."

"Now then, here is _my _gift," Edmund placed the large, covered item before her and Autumn shot him an intrigued look.

After unraveling it she let out a pleasant gasp, "Oh, Edmund! It's perfect! Look how wide the seat it! Oh my bottom is rejoicing as we speak!" they laughed with her as she began to look closer, "oh look at these little details! They're little lions, how marvelous!"

"I put them on myself, Tumnus showed me how though."

"You did this? It's fantastic! Oh Edmund, I adore it!" she embraced him warmly.

"So glad to hear it. Happy Birthday, Autumn."

"Thank you so much!"

"Autumn," Paka, Namir's serene wife, nudged a small package before her, "Here's our gift to you."

She smiled warmly, "Thank you," she unraveled it and found a small broach with a leopard detail upon a blue violet's petal, "Oh my goodness…"

Namir spoke, "It…is my family's crest. It can be fashioned to your traveling cloak, then every creature of Narnia who sees you would know that you are apart of this family."

Though she was happy, tears fell down her cheeks, and she took them both in her embrace, "Oh Namir, this was a beautiful gift! It means so much to me," she faced them both with a wide smile, "I love you so much."

Paka nuzzled her affectionately and Namir purred, "And we love you too, sweet Autumn."

"Oh there I go!" Susan sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, and they laughed lightly before Susan sighed, "that was lovely, Namir."

"Indeed it was," Tumnus agreed with his eyes looking suspiciously red.

Autumn cleared away the rest of her tears and composed herself, "Alright then, before we all start blubbering lets move on to the next one."

"Oh, open mine now," Susan insisted whilst handing Autumn a prettily wrapped box, "Happy Birthday, Autumn."

Autumn tore it open and half squealed in delight, "Ooh it is _marvelous_ Susan!" she pulled out the dress of a pretty light blue with its simple pink sash and gushed, "oh it feels fantastic! I'm almost afraid to put it on it's so pretty!"

Susan blushed, "Oh don't be silly! I designed it especially for you."

Autumn blinked at her, "You…aw you designed this for me?"

Susan nodded, "and I helped make it, too."

"You didn't! This is spectacular, Susan!" Autumn pulled her into a tight hug, "I love it and cannot wait to wear it!"

"And I cannot wait to see you in it!"

Lucy handed Autumn a small box with a bright smile, "Here you are Autumn, I hope you like it."

Autumn returned the smile and unwrapped the box and pulled the lovely glass bottle out, "Oh!"

"It's a perfume I made for you, and I used some of your favorite flowers from the garden," Lucy explained, "…the ones that went together at least."

Autumn smelled the fragrance and sighed happily, "Its delightful Lucy! And you made this?"

Lucy nodded, "some of the nymphs and dryads showed me how. When you run out I can help you make some more."

Autumn hugged Lucy close, "I would very much enjoy that, Lucy. Thank you very, very much."

"You're very welcome, Autumn! Happy Birthday."

Glances shifted to Peter, but before things became too awkward Edmund called out, "Mrs. Beaver! Is the cake already?"

"Oh yes, your majesty! If you're ready for it, come on and get it!"

They all rose to get up, and Peter made to get Autumn's attention. He caught Susan half reprimanding-half curious glance before he lightly tugged Autumn's arm, "Can…can I talk to you for a moment?"

Autumn didn't even spare a glance towards the others, "Of course, Peter."

* * *

Once outside Autumn asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Peter ran his hand through his hair, "Look, I just don't want you to think I don't care."

"What?"

"That I forgot about your birthday or something. These past few weeks I've been wondering what on earth I could possibly get you when in reality if there was something you truly wanted, all you'd have to do is ask."

'That's not entirely true,' Autumn thought but said instead, "Peter it's no big deal, really."

"It is to me. Everyone got you something that meant something, except me. I just…I just didn't know what I _could_ give you."

Autumn took a deep breath, being quite surprised by all this, before calmly replying, "Well…why don't you give me something that only _you_ can give?"

Peter was about to ask what the hell that could be when a thought struck him. And he knew what he could give that no one else could. His smile was small, yet sweet as he closed the space between them, and she could sense his light nervousness before he covered her mouth with his own. It was almost unbearably sweet, and left her feeling light and tingly. When he pulled away his gaze remained on hers, and his smile was bashful, "Happy Birthday, Autumn."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

As he escorted back inside, he cheekily spoke, "Perhaps you might keep that in mind for _my_ birthday?"

* * *

Two days later…

"No! Absolutely not, Autumn!"

"Peter, please stop being so ridiculous."

Peter glared, "Ridiculous? You call my concern for your safety ridiculous?"

"Your concern is beginning to seem a little obsessive, Peter."

"Autumn, you want to travel to Aldmoor, and to get there you'd have to pass right through the area where the Witch's followers have been spotted! I wouldn't call it being obsessive at all, I'd call it being _smart_."

"And just what are you insinuating—

"Oh that is **it**!" Edmund shouted, "You two are driving me bonkers! Look here, Pete._ I'll_ travel with her to the border, that way if anything _does_ happen, I'll be there to pass judgment right then and there. I'll make sure she and her party gets there safe and sound. I'll even meet her out that way to escort her home in two weeks."

Peter went to protest but Autumn jumped in, "Really Peter, it would be most inconvenient to Isra for me to just cancel on such short notice. He said that this is a great time to start giving his livestock the herbs now, since he has so many new young ones, that we'll also benefit from."

Peter wanted to argue, but Edmund was giving him a challenging look. He sighed, "Very well then," he went stern, "but I will be sending a gryphon for word on your leave, and Edmund you will meet her promptly with your own party at that border, understood?"

Both fought the urge to roll their eyes at him and nodded.

* * *

Aldmoor, Archenland…one week later.

"Oh these are just splendid, My Lady!" Isra praised, "I feel like the little ones are looking ten times better already!"

Autumn smiled, "I hope they work well, Isra. Now, let's get back to discussing how this trade will—

"My Lord!" a little maid called, "The Duke of Arcona has arrived."

"Oh please, see him in!"

And not a moment later the duke glided in, and Autumn rose up, "Lord Kenrick! I…I had no idea you'd be joining us!"

He graced her hand with a light kiss, "I am passing through to Amanthas, and I'll only be here a few days. How goes things?"

"Oh, very well! We've been working out the arrangements for a proper trade, and Isra has been showing me how things run about here. It's fascinating really."

"Well, I'll leave you two to discuss—

"Oh 'tis no trouble my Lord," Isra insisted, "You'll only be here a few days, and the lady and I have plenty of time to work things out. Autumn, you're more than welcome to take this time away."

Her stomach had knotted, though not altogether very pleasantly when she took Kenrick's hand, "Ah…very well then. Yes, that'd be lovely."

Once they were outside Kenrick asked, "How was your birthday, Lady Autumn? I hope it was it was joyous."

"Oh, it was perfect! I really enjoyed myself," she smiled, "And thank you very much for the gift. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

He waved his hand, "Don't be silly, My Lady it was a pleasure. I only hope that you liked it."

"Oh very much! The stationary is so lovely, I'm somewhat afraid to write on it," she giggled, "although I love seeing my title on it. It makes me feel very important."

"Lady, you _are_ important."

She blushed, "That is sweet, thank you."

"Lady Autumn, I must confess," he faced her, holding both her hands, "That passing stopping here isn't exactly on my way through to Amanthas. I decided to come through in hopes of seeing you again."

"Oh." She couldn't think of anything to say. Part of her was so flattered and warmed by that confession while the other part wanted to run.

"You…are a remarkable young woman, Lady Autumn," Kenrick whispered.

She looked up at him, "Oh…no I'm really quite average."

He chuckled, "Lady, there is nothing average about you."

His lips were so close to hers, almost a breath away, "Lord Kenrick…"she sighed.

He had been so close when she had angled her face, and his lips brushed her cheek.

She looked at him through her lashes, "You are truly a wonderful man, Lord Kenrick."

And only more wonderful for falling back into stride with her and not asking any questions.

But it only made things worse somehow.

* * *

"Ah, smell that Narnian air!"

Autumn snorted, "I don't have that keen sense of smell like you Namir, so I'm afraid you'll have to do all the smelling for me."

Namir cast an un-amused stare, "It's mostly an expression, Autumn. And besides, surely you can feel there is a difference in the air than in Archenland."

She was thoughtful for a moment, "Yes I suppose you're right," she sent him a smile, "and I _am_ glad to be going home. I'd like to stay put for a while yet, all this traveling is beginning to have a toll on me I think."

Namir nodded in agreement but stopped short and his ears twitched, "Did you hear that?"

She peered at him, "Hear what?"

* * *

"Do you see them yet?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "No, Lucy not yet…for the thousandth time today."

She scowled, "No need to be a Mr. Grouch, Edmund. I'm only anxious to see them."

"So am I, I just choose to show it in a more _quiet_ manner."

Lucy stuck out her tongue and turned away from him. Edmund felt a tug on his lips and opened his mouth to tease her when a horn sounded from further in the wood.

Lucy whipped her head towards him and he drew his sword, "Everyone, quick! Autumn is in trouble!"

* * *

Autumn screamed at the gorilla charging towards her, and she struggled for her sword. Freeing it in one final pull, she lost her balance from the horse and fell flat on the forst floor, and was unable to hold back the cry of pain and surprise.

A wolf took to her, but before it was upon her, on arrow took it out. Autumn looked and saw one of her guards string another bow and took out a boar. A roar stole Autumn's attention back to the gorilla, who in two large strides was over her. Screaming and brandishing her sword she swiped it frantically out in front of her, to scared to think straight. The blade slit the gorilla on the side and it hollered in pain before swinging his large arm and pounding her to the ground in one fell swoop. She found the beast poised over her again and reached for her sword that was no longer in her reach. The Gorilla brought his powerful fists overhead for a finishing blow, but Namir pounced and clawed, taking the gorilla off balance and giving Autumn a chance to scramble for her sword. Grasping the hilt and finding her feet she saw Edmund and his party charging forward and as a result, the Witch's minions retreating.

She sighed heavily, "Oh, thank Aslan!"

Lucy was following up, cordial in hand, "How many are hurt?"

Autumn only shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders, "it happened so fast."

She nodded, "are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Tend to the others first."

Lucy dropped down from her horse and began doing just that. She helped a Centaur, whose legs was cut, and then glanced over at Edmund.

"That was too close for comfort," she said.

"You're telling me," Edmund ran his hand down his face. Peter was not going to be—

"**_No!"_** the shriek sent a chill down his spine and he turned towards the sound, sword raised. But it dropped from his grasp when he saw the leopard in Autumn's arms. Lucy gasped and sprang forward but Edmund held her back.

Namir was already dead.

* * *

**yes, you all probably hate me right about now. i'm sorry! i swear i really am, i liked Namir too but, these things happen. i didn't want it to, but i couldn't stop it. i'm in a fight with myself now too.**

**this was a CRAZY chapter, so let me know what you thought of it!  
**


	22. Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

barelypassing4sane- hahaha! i loved your review, it was awesome ha and i totally understand your feelings considering that last chapter. and i'm also glad you enjoyed the lucy/peter fluff, thats always fun to write. hopefully you won't hate me too much after this chapter, its got a lot going on!

narniagirl18 - i'm sure this wasn't as soon as you would've liked but it IS still sooner than usual right? sorta? lol :)

AnnCann- haha i know right? don't worry it will be happening quite soon ;)

PetiteDiable- yes namir! i'm sad too :( this chapter is going to be even sadder sorry! but glad you like Peter's present, i did too lol

High Queen Crystal- i know i know! namir was one of my favorite characters to write but everything happens for a reason, right? don't worry, as sad as this chapter is going to be i think i do the big guy justice :)

sessys girl forever- ya, it was sad but i'm glad you're enjoying the story! thanks for the review!

Mairenn- thanks so much for that! i was worried it would seem scattered, so yay! i really can't wait to hear your input on this chapter. i don't want to give anything away! but i think you'll know what i'm talking about..

soo yep guys! this is going to be a very intense and very sad chapter, but i promise! after this things are going to be getting brighter! in fact this story is soon coming to a close *tear* i predict that after this chapter there is only about...wow! 6 chapters left! that's insane...

this chapter is somewhat lengthy (hehe for me at least :P) and it was originally quite less, but what i had planned for the next chapter just didn't really fit in with the mood and suited much better here so that's why. i really worked hard on this to make sure it was just right and believable, so i'd really appreciate some feedback! drawing closer to the big 200! its amazing guys! thanks so much!

enjoy!

_There's no  
Simple explanation  
For anything important  
Any of us do  
And yea the human  
Tragedy  
Consists in  
The necessity  
Of living with  
The consequences  
Under pressure  
Under pressure_

Courage, my word  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
It didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Oh courage, my word,  
Didn't come, it doesn't matter  
Courage, it couldn't come at a worse time  
(worst time)…

_ * "Courage"_

_ * --Sarah Polley_

* * *

Peter was a wreck.

All he could do was pace back and forth, waiting for more news. All he knew was that there had been an attack…a bad one.

'Was Autumn alright?' he wondered, running a hand through his hair, 'Oh Aslan, I beg you let her be alright, please let her—

"Your Majesty!" Peter spun around and saw Fox standing beside Edmund.

"You're back!" Peter exclaimed, starting forward. After actually seeing Edmund, he saw the ashen face and Peter felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, "Edmund, you tell me right now—

"Oh Pete," Edmund moaned, "It's bad. It's so bad."

Peter saw Edmund's glassy eyes and he felt his knees weaken, "Edmund, please."

Edmund let out a shaky breath, "Namir is dead, Peter."

Peter simultaneously felt despair and relief, and it left him looking shell-shocked, "_What?"_

Edmund rubbed his eyes, "he was killed…he died protecting Autumn, Pete."

'Oh, _Hell_.' Peter inwardly groaned, rubbing his hand over his face, "How can this be happening," he looked over to Edmund, "How's she doing?"

"Not good, she was in hysterics at first, but she hasn't spoken a word since we wrapped…wrapped him up."

Peter sighed, "Where is he?"

"His body has been taken to Naira. She'll take care of him and prepare him for…"

Peter didn't mind that his brother couldn't finish; he didn't really want him to.

"I'll need to speak with Autumn."

Edmund's eyes went wide, "Peter, no she's…she's in shock! She's grieving—

"I don't have a choice! I have to know what happened! I'm going to have to tell his wife why her husband is dead. She'll have questions and want to know how it all…oh hell, what a mess this is!" he rubbed his temple, "this shouldn't have happened to him…not to him."

"We saw who did it," Edmund said.

Peter looked over, "You did?"

He nodded, "it was a Gorilla."

Peter sighed, "There were quite a few Gorillas on the Witch's Side, Ed."

"No, this one will be sporting a nice cut on his side courtesy of Autumn's sword," Edmund's eyes were hard, "I want to get him for this Peter. I want him to pay for what he tried to do to Autumn and what he did to Namir. If they all escape their judgment until they face Aslan, I don't care; but I want that monster now."

Peter was uneased to see his brother like this, because he knew that what Edmund was feeling, so was he. And damn it if that beast won't suffer for this, "I want a team out there now, and I don't want them to come back until they've found him…alive," Edmund went to carry out the orders when Peter called out, "and send word for Paka to come here."

Edmund looked at him sullenly, "what will you say?"

"I don't know yet, but I pray Aslan will give me the right words."

* * *

"Peter I don't think—

"Sue, please. I've already spoken to Edmund, and I know she's not well but…but I have to know what happened. Paka is on her way now."

"Oh no," Lucy sobbed against her sister's side.

Peter glanced back to Susan, her eyes were red and bright, "perhaps you ought to take her to her room for some rest."

He entered into Autumn's room and saw her weeping into her pillow, her shoulders shuddering with each sob and his heart broke even more. He went to her side and placed a soothing hand on her back, "Auty?" she paused, and for a moment he thought she'd tell him to go away but instead she sat herself up, wiping stray tears away. When she looked up at him though, fresh tears fell from her eyes and she leaned into him. Holding her as she wept, he kept himself from doing the same, "Oh Autumn, my darling please don't cry."

"I'll cry until I have no tears left," she hiccupped.

"He wouldn't want you to cry like this, Auty."

"He can no longer want anything! He's dead!" she spat bitterly and at that Peter pulled her back.

"How dare you speak like that of him, Autumn! He cared for you, and loved you—

"And he died for me that foolish Cat!" she yelled, "That beast wanted me, but Namir just couldn't stay out of it! He got himself killed and now he's gone, and he's left me!" she uselessly beat Peter's chest, new tears rolling down her cheeks, "I needed him and he left me! He left his family! Oh that stupid Cat! That stupid Leopard!" her arms went limp and she cried into Peter's chest, "how could he do this to me? Peter, I want him back! It's all my fault! Because of me he's gone and his family will never see him again and—

"Stop it, Autumn," Peter said softly, "You cannot blame yourself for this. The only one to blame is that…that monster and we will get him for this, I promise you."

She sniffed, "but it's not going to bring Namir back."

He sighed, "No, it won't."

He pulled her away gently this time, brushed the hair from her face, "Autumn…I know it'll be hard but, I need you to tell me what happened."

"What?" she said sorrowfully.

"I need to know what happened," he paused, "Paka is on her way and I have to—

"Oh_ no_," she sobbed.

He shook her lightly, "Stay with me, Autumn. I have to be able to tell her what happened."

"It should be me—

"No. Namir was your assistant and friend I know, but he was my citizen. I was his High King and it's my duty to him to inform his family. This is for me to do, Auty. Not you. But I need you to tell me what happened."

She shook her head, "It's too hard."

He tucked a curl behind her ear, "I know, darling, just take your time."

"Can you just keep holding me, then?"

"Of course."

* * *

It had taken some time to get the whole story out of her, but once she had finished she had fallen asleep almost instantly. She had simply worn herself out. Peter was beginning to feel the same as he stood waiting for Paka to enter. When the doors opened his heart raced and the sorrow nearly choked him. She came before him and bowed. She was so sleek and lean as she sat serenely before him and he prayed to Aslan for strength.

"You summoned me, my King?"

"Yes," he managed, trying to maintain his composure.

He saw her ears prick and her eyes flicker, "Please…High King I see all is not well. Please tell me what has happened."

He felt his eyes prick, "Namir is gone. I'm so sorry, Paka. I…I didn't want to have to tell you this; I know there isn't anything that I can say to make this easier for you. I can't believe that this could happen to him, and…I'm just so, so sorry."

She stared up at the young king that had begun to weep silently where he stood. She glided up to him, and placed a gentle paw against him, "My King please, I do not place blame upon you and yours."

Peter looked at her, and saw tears sliding down her face, "My dear, I am so sorry for this."

She bowed her head, "Please, tell me what happened."

"He was killed during an attack by the rebels—

Her ears perked and she tensed, "What of Autumn? Was she not with him?"

The alarm in her eyes shocked him and he felt his eyes sting. Her husband was dead, _murdered, _and yet she still asks about Autumn's well-being. They had loved her so dearly.

He couldn't help the sob that had escaped from his lips, "She…she is well physically. Namir…he died protecting her."

At that Paka straightened up, looking so very poised and regal, "Good, Namir would have wanted no less than to die for his family and his home."

Peter was in awe watching her, knowing that it was only the truth she spoke and believed in herself, "his body is with Naira. I can have someone show you to him if it's what you wish. And…if there's anything in particular you want for him…"

She nodded, "I want for him to be buried beneath that Willow tree out in the gardens, if it's alright. He so loved that spot. He would spend hours playing with the little ones there or helping Autumn with her work, or just to spend the time by himself. It would mean a lot if that could be done for him."

"And it will," he straightened, "and my dear I'll have to insist that you take up residence within the castle. I want you and your family to be looked after and I don't think I can accept anything but a 'yes'."

She gave a small, grateful smile, "Very well, My King. I truly appreciate all you have done for my family."

"If there is anything—

"Don't worry, King Peter. I will grieve for my husband with my children, and we shall say our goodbyes at his funeral, but I know and believe that Aslan's will is always the way. I'm at peace with that."

* * *

He just couldn't get his head straight.

Tomorrow was Namir's funeral, and everyone was rushing about trying to get things together, yet Peter, for all the chores in the world, could not forget his guilt.

Somehow he was responsible. Inadvertently if nothing else.

Certainly he could have pulled rank; the High King Card trumped all when it came to Autumn and her duties. Sure, she would've raised hell, but right now he would have much preferred that over the loss of a loyal and dear friend.

And sweet Aslan, it could have been Autumn that he had lost! And he felt yet even more guilt at the thought; feeling that relief knowing that instead of Autumn it had been another.

'Aslan forgive me,' Peter inwardly sighed, pausing to rub his eyes.

"High King Peter!" a voice called from behind.

Peter turned and was visibly surprised, "Kenrick! I…I was not expecting you."

The duke approached him, "Yes, forgive me King, but I came as soon as I had heard. That Cat was truly a Noble one, and it hurt to hear the news," he expressed sorrowfully, "how fairs the Lady? Oh please, tell me that she was not harmed!"

The deep concern within the duke's eyes made Peter tense, "the only harm done was that of a broken heart. While she spent the first two days within her chambers, now all she does is wander about the gardens where she spent the most of her time with him. She rarely speaks, and when she does…her words are few. She is grieving, and feels guilty, as is expected," Peter finished solemnly.

Kenrick was pained by his words, "Of course," he looked at Peter earnestly, "is she about the gardens now, then?"

Peter fought against the pain he felt, seeing this man's obvious care for his once affianced, but nodded, "Yes, she is."

The duke nodded his head in return but suddenly seemed apprehensive. Peter swallowed hard and mentally shook the nausea he felt as he prepared for what he was about to say, "Lord Kenrick?" the duke looked to him to listen, "Perhaps…you might go to her."

Kenrick fought to hide his pleasure and what he thought was approval from the king, "Me, sire?"

"I think that she would appreciate your company…you traveled far quickly, to offer condolence and share your grief. You should go to her."

Duke nodded, needing no other reason to go to Autumn, and Peter let out a shaky breath once Kenrick had made his leave. It hurt to see how another man could care for Autumn, and hurt even more knowing that that person was as good a man as Kenrick.

Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Loving Autumn was truly hard work.

* * *

Autumn sat under the apple tree, staring out at the gardens but not truly seeing them. She hadn't truly seen anything seen Namir had died.

She couldn't sit beneath his willow tree. They were preparing his grave there for tomorrow, so she couldn't let herself go near it.

She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to sit beneath it ever again. How could she? He'd be there, of course but he'd be beneath her.

Because he was dead.

She felt a sting in her eyes, but very few tears escaped; she had cried so much she probably had close to none left. And all that crying had given her no sleep, a pounding headache that has lasted since she had begun, and aches and stiffness all over her body.

Oh, she'd suffer this pain the rest of her life if it were to bring Namir back. If she didn't have to see him placed within the ground, buried under the shade of the willow he so very much loved to lay beneath.

"My Lady?"

She turned her head and saw Lord Kenrick approaching, "Kenrick? Wha…what are you doing—

"I came as soon as I heard, I had to," he said as he took a seat beside her. She gazed up at him and felt yet more tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Sobbing, she cried against him and kept crying while he held and rocked her beneath the apple tree. He smelt of spice and a different air and it didn't comfort her, but his soothing words and secure embrace did, and that was alright for now.

* * *

'Aslan, I beg you give me strength to make it through this, and give me the words to do right by Namir,' Peter prayed as he approached the grave, the sigh of the freshly turned earth tugged harshly at his heart. He looked up and saw so many of his people, so many of Namir's friends. He glanced to his siblings who, like him, were not wearing their crowns. He wanted to do this not as a High King, but as a friend. His eyes settled on Namir's captivating wife, and their sweet cubs. His eyes flitted to Autumn before he addressed the crowd:

"This…this isn't easy…for me. I cannot count the seconds of each and every day that has passed that I have thought, wondered, what I could have done to prevent this. I'd have given anything, paid any price, to have woken up this morning and looked out at these gardens to see Namir sprawled out beneath this tree that he so loved, watching his cubs wrestle, nuzzling his wife and working with Autumn. Instead here I am, truly realizing that I shall never have the chance to see such a blessed sight again.

"I am so greatly saddened by this, we all are, yet something Paka said to me keeps echoing through my head. She said that he would have wanted no less than this. That if he should die for anything other than mere old age, he would want it to be for his family; for those he loved," his eyes shifted to Autumn and then back to the crowd, "And that's exactly what he did. There are few who would willingly give up their life to save another, simply because they loved them so dearly," Peter looked to his brother, whose eyes were red. Edmund nodded slightly, and Peter continued, "and Namir is truly extraordinary for that.

"There is an old Narnian belief," Peter's voice carried across the entire crowd, all of which, himself now included, were shedding their tears, "that those who had lived their life for Narnia, and those who died in the name of Aslan, are blessed by the Great Lion Himself. That they will dwell in Aslan's Country, and sit at the table with the Son of the Emperor Over the Sea and placed upon them will be the Highest of Honors by Aslan," he paused to steady himself before a small, sad smile graced his lips, "I'd like to believe that's true.

"I can think of no one who would deserve the honor more than Namir. And so today, as we say our goodbyes to a Cat so noble, and while it's sad and it hurts, let us remember that he died for those he loved and a land he called home. Let us remember that he is in a far better place than anyone could ever imagine, and that his memory will live on and he will be remembered as a hero."

* * *

Yes, it was time. The time she had been dreading.

She watched as people approached his grave, laying violets upon the place where he laid, and she told her feet to just keep going; one foot in front of the other foot. Then she looked toward the grave again and she froze.

Paka and the cubs were slowly making their way to the grave, and the sunlight reflected the stream of tears that flowed down the little ones faces, and all the sorrow they felt was too much. Autumn turned on her heel and fled; she didn't know where, she only kept moving. She couldn't do this, it was just too hard to face his grave knowing that it's because of her he'll never see his children grow and they'll never see their father again.

Peter saw her leave in a hurry and made to go after her, but he felt a tug on his leg, and he looked and saw Paka staring up at him, "My King, please let me go to her. I fear that she runs because of a shame she need not feel."

Peter looked back towards the direction that Autumn had fled before looking back to Paka and nodding. She glided past him, and he felt the nudges of the little cubs at his feet. Bending down to pamper them, he watched Paka disappear as well.

* * *

Autumn had stopped in a clearing once she was far away from the crowd and noise. She didn't know how long it had been when she heard a noise from behind her. When she turned and saw Paka, everything broke free. Autumn dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands, crying over and over that she was sorry, so very sorry.

Paka approached the weeping girl and lightly pawed her, and nuzzled at her face, "My Autumn, do not weep apologies. You have nothing to be sorry for, for this isn't your fault."

"But, if I had just—

"Do not speak of the 'ifs' Autumn, for they have no meaning in the now. Namir is gone, but his death is not on you. He died _for _you, not because of you and you need to remember that," Autumn looked at her now, tears coursing down her face, and saw Paka's tears ran silently down hers as well, "he died for you as he would have died for me, or for the cubs; because you are part of this family and we love you."

Autumn sobbed again before embracing the gentle Leopard, burying her face in the sleek fur, "I miss him so much."

"We all do, sweet girl," Autumn faced her again, sniffling, and Paka stood, "Come, let us go and say goodbye together."

Peter watched as Autumn, Paka and the cubs went to the grave together. He watched as Autumn fell to her knees crying at his grave, and saw that the Leopards gathered around her and cried silently with her, and his eyes stung as well. Why did this have to be so hard? And he wondered not for the first time today, Where was Aslan? He had half expected the Lion to maybe show up, to help with this tragedy. It was all so frustrating, and so difficult to watch the girl he now loved so dearly suffer and there wasn't anything he could do to soothe her pain.

'Oh Aslan, where are you?'

* * *

"King Peter?" Kenrick almost timidly called.

"Yes, Lord Kenrick?"

The duke cleared his throat, "I've tried to comfort Autumn…she is still outside, but she does not wish to speak or come in. I'm not certain if she has eaten today, and she seems too exhausted but she won't go to her room."

Peter sighed, "I shall have Susan tend—

"Forgive me, Sire but Susan cannot coax her either. I am here to ask if you might go out to her."

"Me? What makes you think that I can make her come around?"

"There is no one else; everyone has tried."

* * *

"Auty?"

"I'm over here, Peter," Autumn spoke tiredly from her spot on a bench.

He sat beside her, "Auty, come now you've been out here for hours, you've probably lost all the feeling in your sit bones," she didn't crack a smile, but he hadn't expected that she would, "you need to get some food—

-I'm not hungry-

" and get some rest—

-I'm sick of rest-

"Damn it Autumn," he sighed tiredly, "Please, let me help you."

She looked up at him, "How are you supposed to help?"

It stung to hear her say that, but he didn't show the hurt. Instead he shrugged almost casually, "What do you want me to do for you?"

She seemed to visibly relax and she leaned against him, "Just this. No more talking or more condolences…I just want someone to sit here and not say anything."

"Alright."

"...well, wait. There is something else you could do."

"Yes?"

She tilted her head up towards him expectantly, before he complied and placed his lips against hers. And while he kissed her and held her, she smelled the faint scent of ocean spray on his skin and she was truly and finally comforted.

* * *

Peter had been staring at the same paper for roughly twenty minutes, unable to concentrate on what the words were saying, when he heard his door open behind him. He turned to see Edmund in his doorway, with a look that Peter couldn't describe.

"What is it, Ed?"

"…We've got him."

* * *

Peter and Edmund walked briskly towards the throne room together, and when the entered Peter nodded his head towards Orieus, "Bring the beast in."

Orieus nodded in return and signaled to the badger to open the door. Peter felt every muscle tense when he saw the Gorilla brought in by thick shackles, and felt a burning hatred he hadn't felt since facing the White Witch. It sat heavily in the pit of his stomach and his skin felt hot. He clenched his jaw to keep from snarling when the brute looked directly at him, "Place him within cell, until tomorrow where he will be charged with his fate."

"Yes, sire," Orieus began to lead the Gorilla away, but the animal held back.

"What will that fate be, Son of Adam?" the Gorilla's deep voice sounded flat yet somewhat spiteful.

"You murdered a Creature of Narnia and member of my Court," Peter said coldly while holding the beast's gaze, "Your fate is death."

* * *

Peter stared at Autumn intently, "you're certain you want to be there? You don't have, Auty. It's alright if you don't want to go."

"Of course I don't want to go," Autumn said tensely, "but I need to. I need to be there when Namir is given justice. If I'm not, I'll never truly be able to move on."

Edmund nodded, "Very well then. I've gone and spoke with the monster earlier; the fellow has not a spot of remorse."

"I'm still not sure that I am comfortable with Lucy being there," Susan chirped.

"I don't like the idea either, but it's not your decision! I will be present," Lucy affirmed.

"Besides, we all need to be there for this; it makes a much bigger statement," Edmund agreed.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow it shall be done," Peter spoke.

Edmund looked at him, "Are you certain Peter?"

The two shared a look that seemed to say far more than the girls could hear. All Autumn knew was that they both looked very tense and Peter seemed to be holding a large weight on his shoulders.

Peter spoke firmly, "Yes."

* * *

Autumn was walking with Mrs. Beaver to the throne room where the trial was about to commence. She was wringing her hands, and her heart was pounding. She was so anxious and felt as though she was going to be sick. As they drew ever closer Autumn saw Peter standing outside the throne room, and was suddenly confused.

He was dressed in his traditional Narnian battle garb, however instead of chain mail, he had on sturdy trousers and dark boots, but he had Rhindon sheathed and thick gloves that he was putting on. He looked very strong and powerful.

"Peter?" she called softly.

He turned to her in surprised, "Autumn! I didn't hear you coming," he glanced down, "Mrs. Beaver."

She lightly bowed, "King Peter."

Upon coming closer to him Autumn found him looking very fierce and remarkably handsome, but there was something in his eyes that troubled her, "Peter, why are you dressed like that? you look as though you're ready for battle, instead of sitting through a trial."

His look became very troubling, "I'll not be sitting through this, Autumn."

Even more confused now, Autumn asked, "Peter what do you mean? You're not attending?"

"No, Autumn that's not it."

"Then what? You're not making any sense."

He sighed, "Autumn…Autumn I'm the executioner."

She was so caught off guard she actually took a step backwards, "You're…you're the _what_?"

"Look, Autumn I—

"No, no I thought Orieus was going to…"

"No, it's me. Edmund is passing judgment and I am carrying it out."

"But…but _why_?"

"He and I agreed that it would make a far bigger statement if I were to do this and…because I need to do this."

Before she could speak, horns trumpeted from inside the throne room, "Uh…come along dear. It's time to get this over with," Mrs. Beaver pushed Autumn forward and they left Peter alone in the hall. He took a few deep, steadying breaths before entering the room himself.

* * *

Autumn felt her knees weaken when the Gorilla was brought in, and she battled the dizziness and turned away in time to miss the stare the Gorilla sent her way.

But Peter did not miss it.

He didn't stand at his throne, but instead far to the side of the room where the Gorilla was presented to the other three monarchs and the court, still wearing the shackles held by four sturdy centaurs.

Orieus stood at Lucy's end, while Susan had her bow and quiver on her and Edmund, who took a step forward, carried his own sword at his side, "Creatures! Citizens! Friends of Narnia! Today this Gorilla will be Tried and Judged for the attack of a Narnian Diplomat and her party, the attempted murder of said Diplomat, and the murder of a member of the High King's Court, Namir!"

There were shouts of approval, and Edmund looked down at the beast, "Upon hearing these of which I charge you with, do you deny them?"

The Gorilla looked up indifferently, "Nay, for I did snap the Cat's neck, as I would have done to the tiny Daughter of Eve."

Tumnus helped to steady Autumn when her knees began to buckle, and Peter fisted his hands and his eyes caught the sight of a hurt and stunned Paka and her whimpering cubs.

Edmund was visibly angry and nearly shouted, "And with such a confession, do you understand that for such a crime the punishment is death?"

Still indifferent, the gorilla replied, "Aye."

Edmund growled, "Very well. Then let you all bear witness today as justice is served and the wicked are punished," he looked down on the animal, "and may others fowl and worthless like you heed this, for we are done with giving them warnings. And know now as you face death, that you shall not escape the wrath of Aslan."

Edmund took a step back and Peter went forward until he was face to face with the Gorilla, who towered above him. Peter narrowed his eyes at the creature before turning to one of the Centaurs, "Let go of his shackles."

"Please, Your Majesty he could—

"I'll not execute this beast while he's restrained. Drop your chains, and step back," Peter looked to the Gorilla again, "should you make even the slightest movement it will be the last, whether it is by my hand or not," Peter shifted his gaze and the Gorilla followed it to find Edmund's sword unsheathed, Susan's arrow aimed directly at him and countless of other soldiers with their weapons drawn, "you will not dare try and take me with you, fowl beast."

The two locked eyes and Peter saw that the Gorilla was indeed going to kill him but then a ferocious roar rang out that only the two heard and the Gorilla was suddenly and truly afraid, and Peter knew that this had to be done.

The centaurs stepped away uneasily, but the Gorilla did not move. Peter moved to the side and unsheathed his sword, the sound cut sharply through the thick silence.

Autumn watched and noticed Lucy move closer to Susan's side, who was still aiming the arrow at the Gorilla. Autumn saw Peter bring his sword to the Gorilla's neck and wanted to close her eyes but she willed herself to watch. She had to watch; for Namir.

Peter took a brief moment to pray to Aslan for strength.

And then it was done.

The beast tensed for a moment before slumping forward, motionless. Peter faintly heard Lucy whimper and a collective gasp at the swiftness of it all. some Fauns moved forward to begin the cleaning and to wrap the body, and the Centaurs prepared to carry it away.

And Peter felt completely drained.

* * *

It was nearing sunset out on the beach where Autumn found Peter sitting. He'd been out there since after the trial earlier, and the tide was getting ever closer to where he sat as night began to creep closer.

She took a seat beside him, "You've been out here for sometime, Peter."

He sighed, "I've just need to do some thinking…get away from the castle for a little while."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you," she said quietly.

"I could say the same to you."

"It was hard…painful even, but I feel relieved now. Does that make me a terrible person? To feel relief at the death of another because he wronged me?"

"I honestly can't say, for I feel the same."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Peter spoke up, "I just never want to be in that position again. Its not as if I hadn't killed before, but that had been in battle where faces all blurred and things happened so fast there was never any time to think about it. This though…having to deliberately kill someone, even as vile as that Gorilla, was so hard. I looked him in the eye; I saw his thoughts as he did mine…"

"You aren't horrible for it, Peter."

"I know…but its an indescribable feeling that I'm not sure I'll be able to forget."

"Peter, is there anything I can do?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry Autumn but no. I just…I just need a bit more time to myself; to think."

It hurt her a little to hear him say that, but she understood. There were some pains you couldn't share with others, but she still wished that he could find some peace.

The tide began to slide over his boots, but still Peter sat, staring out at the sea wondering if he had done right. Had that warning from Aslan been meant for the Gorilla or for him? Had he done the right thing? What he wouldn't give for reassurance; for comfort for the Lion.

Over the crash of the waves Peter thought he heard a low purr from beside him, and he looked but saw nothing there. Then something in the sand caught his eye.

Beside him were four depressions in the sand.

Paw prints.

Peter felt his heart warm and a smile drift across his face and when the tide rose up over the paw prints, fading them Peter looked back out at the sea and relaxed.

* * *

**Okay, soo ya a lot going on in this chapter and i'm not sure how i feel about it...eh idk hopefully you guys liked it but let me know! love feedback! and next chapter i think everyone will really really love sooo if you guys review maybe you'll get a fast update? look how close i am to 200 reviews! i'm so excited!**

**thanks guys!**

**L2WF247  
**


	23. So Close

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

narnianFAN97- omg thank you so much for your awesome review! it means so much to me that you love this story! and wait in suspense no longer! hope you enjoy the chapter!

narniagirl18- thanks for reviewing! hope this update was fast enough ;)

Princess1986- i'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! hope you enjoy this one more!

DarkestBefourDawn- haha yes! i'm so glad i made you :P lol i cried while i wrote this chapter so i'm glad that you were able to feel the emotion i tried to convey. hope you like this chapter too!

EvenstarSinger- yay! i'm happy to hear that you love this story! don't worry, i think you'll find that things get a little better now for those two :D

TwilightEclps- i hurried! :P hope it was fast enough for you lol

iheartwritingstories- thanks! i'm glad you enjoyed it! and i think you'll like this chapter too :)

Mairenn- oh maire i 3 u haha. ah i'm so glad you thought so about the speech! those kinds of things can be tricky, and i didn't want it to come off to corney or unbelievable. and yes, i think one of my fav things about Peter are his nicknames; they're so cute lol. the paw prints were my second fav part of the chapter. it was fun to write it, and just sending the message that while Aslan wasn't always there physically, he was always there. but honestly my fav part was the roar that only peter and the gorilla heard. idk, i just thought it was cool hehe. okay! hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Note: Okay, so! I don't normally type out the whole song but this is a rather special chapter and I watched Enchanted recently and for cereal this song basically sums up Peter and Autumn's entire relationship so far, yes? And it fits perfectly for this chapter which I think you guys will SO love! I've been waiting for this chapter for, like, ever it seems like and I really hope it turns out great to you guys! And also, puh-leeze actually look at the lyrics, even if you just skim them because it really helps for the chapter. Of all the songs I have and will use for this story, this song is pretty much the theme song so if you're ever going to look at the lyrics, do it for this chapter ;)**

***this chapter is rated for Mild Adult Situations, Thematic Elements (hehe, thats a funny one) and slight gore O.o**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

_You're in my arms,_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on,_

_For only two_

*

_So close, together_

_And when I'm with you,_

_So close_

_To feeling alive_

*

_A life goes by,_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_And I'll bid mine goodbye,_

_And never knew_

*

_So close was waiting,_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now forever_

_I know_

_All that I want is,_

_To hold you_

_So close_

*

_So close,_

_To reaching that_

_Famous happy ending_

_Almost, believing_

_This was not pretend_

*

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far, we are_

_So close_

*

_Oh how could I face_

_The faceless days,_

_If I should lose you now?_

*

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending,_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming,_

_Though we know we are_

*

_So close, so close_

_And still…so far_

_ "So Close"_

_ --Jon McLaughlin_

* * *

-One month after the trial.

"Honestly Peter, you really don't have to trouble yourself with going."

"Don't be ridiculous Autumn, it's no trouble at all."

"But really, Lord Kenrick has assured me that the Calormen will not be a problem! They haven't attacked in months."

Peter grunted, "Calormen isn't the only danger you could encounter."

"I know that, Peter," Autumn replied in a cold voice.

Edmund cleared his throat, "Look, you won't get any safer than this unless Aslan himself escorted you, Autumn. I think its best that either him or I go."

"I think it would look for less worse if you were to go, should the Tisroc find out that one of the monarchs is visiting Archenland at all. if he learns that in fact it is the High King well then—

"Oh Hang the Tisroc!" Peter snapped, "I'm not going to sign peace treaties or alliances with King Lune or anything, and besides its really none of their bloody business. I haven't told him that I'm going, so he'll never know the difference. I'm going and that's final."

Autumn only replied with a huff before turning on her heel and leaving dramatically. Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair before facing Edmund.

"Alright, Pete why do you _really_ have to be the one to go? She's right, it would be better if it was me; far less messy if the Calormen's _do_ find out."

"Honestly? I mean, aside from personally making sure she's alright? I just need to get out of the castle for a couple weeks. I know the only real traveling I'll ever do will be to the Lone Islands, and that won't be for another year or two even. Primarily it will be you three and Autumn doing all the traveling and with everything that's been going on…oh I just need to get away."

"Even if the place you're getting away to is where the Duke and Autumn will be? You really want to put yourself through that?"

Peter groaned, "No, but Arcona has the oldest documents and papers on both Archenland as well as Narnia. I'll just hole myself up in the library and do some reading."

"Oh, so it really won't be any different than what you already do here. Some vacation."

Peter responded by shoving Edmund roughly before waltzing out himself.

* * *

"Ah, High King Peter and Lady Autumn! Always a great pleasure to see you!" Lord Kenrick exclaimed.

"Lord Kenrick, so good to see you," Autumn smiled warmly.

Peter only offered a half smile and slight nod, though if Kenrick had noticed he certainly hadn't taken offense, "I trust your journey was well?"

"Yes, it went quite smoothly, "Peter replied glancing at the high structure from the back of the castle that he assumed to be the old library and archive he'd heard so much about.

"Oh, so good to hear! Please, follow me. King Peter I truly am delighted to have you here."

"Thank you, I am quite looking forward to the stay. Actually I am most interested in burying myself in your library. Autumn talks so much about it, that I've been anxious to see for myself."

"Ah, and you should be! Come, we shall stop there before I show you to your room, King Peter!"

He led the way until they approached a large, broad door, "the library itself is a wonder. It is said that the very stone was taken from the mountains while they were still new and growing from the Beginning."

Peter looked amazed, "This stone? Why it hardly looks older than the stone walls of Cair Paravel!"

Kenrick nodded, "Yes the magic was deep in them when this was built. Little of the castle is made from the same as Castle Escatana was originally just meant to be used as an Archive, so much of it was added on later, once Anvard had been established and grew to become the capitol. There was a fire not too long before the White Witch entered Narnia, and much of the Castle and surrounding homes had to be rebuilt, but the library had not a scorch mark on it."

"How remarkable," Peter said thoughtfully, "Certainly it must be the magic upon which the stone was formed."

Kenrick smiled widely, "why, just my thoughts exactly."

Autumn could hardly believe at how long the two ended up talking and discussing the history of Archenland and Narnia. Kenrick was _supposed _to be discussing and preparing her for a hopeful meeting with King Lune next summer, but there he was blabbering away with her ex as if they were the best of friends! It shouldn't upset her, and really, she wasn't _upset_, just…surprised. A strange and silly part of her had hoped that Peter would hate being around the duke and her, but now the both of them had apparently forgotten she was there! Thankful that the sun had finally set and that dinner had been had she rose up from her seat and as the two men followed suit, she lightly curtsied, "Well its been a long day and I think I shall turn in early tonight. Lord Kenrick, I do hope that we might be able to discuss our plans tomorrow."

"Oh yes, of course my Lady. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Autumn."

"Goodnight."

And as she made her leave, she couldn't help but lightly scowl when she heard them start chatting merrily again.

* * *

Autumn lay asleep, her dreams being pleasant enough. Then slowly the dream begins to fade into a nightmare. Full of screams, and she feels as though she's burning. Oh, she wanted to wake up! Wake up!

Yet when she felt her eyes open she still heard screams, and now she smelt smoke and—

"Oh!" Autumn gasped when a servant girl burst into her room.

"My Lady, quickly! The castle has been set ablaze!"

Quickly shrugging into her robe, Autumn met the young woman, "What? Are you certain this is no accident?"

"More certainly not, Lady! There are Calormen here! They set the fire and they've already killed a few—

"Alright then let us gather as many people as we can and begin getting them out through the servant's quarters! Hurry!"

Autumn began searching as best she could through the rising smoke and flames that were not yet to their full blaze, telling all that she could to get themselves out through the passageways. It wasn't too long before she saw Peter and Kenrick, both fending off attackers and trying to protect any of the castle occupants that were trying to flee unscathed. Peter cut down his opponent just as he noticed Autumn.

"Auty!"

She rushed to him, "Peter, come on we need to get out of here!"

Peter shook his head, "No, me and Kenrick will buy you time to get as many as you can out."

"No Peter, I'll not leave without you!"

"Auty, they know you. You can get them out safely and comfort them. I'm not going to argue with you, and you don't have much time! Now go!"

Autumn stared at him intently, "Peter, be careful."

Peter pulled her close for a brief kiss, "Go. I'll be fine, just go!"

She nodded and turned to go and do as he asked while Peter went back to where Kenrick was, the fact that Kenrick had just seen what transpired between him and Autumn never even came to his mind when he approached a sullen duke, "Let's move as best we can towards the main entrance, the fire hasn't spread there yet. You know the way."

While they searched for more of the Calormen responsible and kept an eye out for anyone still trapped, Autumn was doing her best to get everyone out. Many were fortunate and she was able to get them far from the burning castle, and they all stood and watching as it blazed in the night.

"Oh, Peter please hurry."

Hurrying was just what he and Kenrick were trying to do. They had reached the main entrance, taking out a few fiends on the way and were able to gather a very small few of people left behind. They saw yet more Calormen beyond the flames, when Peter turned to the duke, "Kenrick hurry up and get them out of here. I'll hold them off."

Kenrick firmly shook his head, "This is my castle and home, Peter. It is for me to defend."

"Don't be daft! If you end up getting killed then they'd have gotten what they came for! You need to go and see to your people."

Kenrick shook his head tiredly, "But—

"_Now_, Kenrick! I'll only stay back long enough to ensure they'll not escape. Hurry! Get these people out of here!"

Reluctantly Kenrick conceded and rushed them out from the inferno, and to the safety of the others, "Alright, let's get a head count, everyone just try and be calm."

"Kenrick, where is Peter," Autumn demanded.

He looked at her regretfully, "he urged me to go on. He said he wouldn't be long—

"How could you let him stay in there! By himself, Kenrick!"

He grasped her firmly, "Autumn be calm! He will be alright—

He was cut off by a sharp explosion towards the far west wing of the castle and Autumn paled, "He does not have much time."

"He'll be fine, don't worry he shall be just fine."

However, Peter was not. He had under anticipated the attackers, and the four that remained over powered him. As skillful as he was and under normal circumstances he would have had no trouble taking care of them, but he had been in the smoke too long and he had grown sluggish. In a swift move, one of the men had knocked his feet out from under him and the wind was knocked out of him. He felt himself being roughly handled and then his back was pressed against one of the fallen support beams and they began to tie him to it but he struggled with all that was left of him; it wasn't much. With his last bit of strength he called out, "Aslan, save me!"

The Calormen's looked at the boy strangely and one of the spat at him, "Your useless God will not save you. Only Tash is true and most powerful, and he shall devour you!"

* * *

Autumn watched in horror as the flames roared loudly and several more explosions and bursts of fire rose up. She tried to run forward, but Kenrick help her tightly, "let me go!" she screamed, "Let me go, he'll die! You have to let me go get him!"

"Autumn, no! You'll be killed if you go in there!"

The loud boom sounded and a wall of flames shot out followed by a series of small ones; it would not be long now and it would happen fast. Autumn wailed against the roaring of the firestorm, "Peter! No! let go of me! Peter!" Kenrick struggled to hold her, tried to calm her down when a flash of burning white streaked past and Autumn went suddenly lax, "Candian?" she whispered and watched as the mystical creature charged into the flaming Castle.

* * *

The ropes were bound tightly; Peter could feel the cords beginning to cut into his skin when a crash came from the flaming entrance. Peter looked in disbelief at the sight of Candian. It couldn't be! Be there, pristinely white through the flames and smoke stood the Unicorn. The Calormen's were greatly surprised but charged to attack anyway. Candian reared up as the first Calormen approached, and brought his hooves down in a flash, knocking the man out cold. As the second and third approached, the Unicorn lowered his head and speared the foes, looking instantly for the final challenger, who had stopped dead in his tracks. When Candian advanced upon the man, he turned, desperately trying to find a way out only to see that there was none. He turned in time to see the Unicorn swing his head around, knocking the man into a wall of fire. Unfazed by the screams, Candian immediately went to Peter, cutting his bonds and lowering so that Peter could climb onto him. Once Peter was sitting solidly onto him, Candian burst forward and straight towards flames. Peter went to brace himself, when a sheen of white shot out from Candian's horn, and the flames dissipated and they ran safely through, and not a moment too soon, for behind them a loud explosion of flames went off from where Peter had just been tied.

Peter saw up ahead everyone that had escaped, and that Autumn was shooting towards him. Pulling up on Candian, the Unicorn slowed and Peter hopped off, meeting Autumn with open arms.

"Oh, Peter!" she cried before crashing her lips against his, kissing him over and over again in a wild and desperate fashion that he found himself echoing.

Pulling away from her lips, put a hand to her face tenderly, "I told you I'd be alright."

She slapped at his arm, "you wouldn't have been if Candian hadn't shown up, you fool!"

He responded by giving her a chaste kiss and heading over to where Candian stood, whispering words of gratitude.

Autumn smiled affectionately at the sight before turning away only to see Kenrick, looking very morose and she realized he had seen. She walked towards, "Oh, Kenrick it wasn't—

"We need to get moving," he cut her off quietly, "There is a town not too far away that will have some lodging for us for the night," he said before turning and walking towards the front of the group.

Autumn sighed regrettable, "Oh _no_."

* * *

It was not long until they had come to the small town with an inn for shelter. All the workers were frantic to ready rooms for such highly esteemed and important guests, and it would have been comical had not everyone been so tired and shaky.

While Autumn wanted nothing more to curl into bed after her bath, she knew she had to talk to Kenrick about what had happened. While heading to his room she actually ran into him, and instantly began to sputter, "Kenrick! Oh…oh Kenrick please I am so sorry! I hadn't meant for you to see that!"

"You meant to keep it from me?"

"Oh, no that wasn't what I meant! It's just…that kiss was nothing! I mean, I had thought he was going to die, it was just an expression of relief to see him well I swear it!"

"Ah, and I could see he was using the same expression," Kenrick said a little bitterly.

She lowered her head, "Um, yes."

"And what of the other kiss? Was that an expression of worry as well? Is kissing your king at any moment of emotion a custom from your homeland, and I was simply unaware of it?"

She looked at him guiltily, "You saw that one as well?"

He looked at her frustratingly, "Just how many have there been that I have not bared witness to?" at her stunned silence and guilty expression, he looked at her incredulously, "Autumn! Are you out to make me a total laughing stock?"

"No!" she clung to him, "I don't do this to hurt you! You see it's all rather complicating—

"Then please, uncomplicated it for me!" Kenrick tore himself from her, "because right now it seems as though you don't care at—

"Oh but I do! I truly do care for you, you are such a wonderful man, it's just that…" she hugged herself, "You see, before we came to Narnia, Peter and I were…betrothed to one another."

His eyes went wide, "You mean to tell me I've been courting the High King's intended, Autumn what kind of—

"No! We are no longer betrothed. We only were before as a marriage of convenience. We didn't even really get along. But after we arrived here, things began to change, and well I thought we'd just stay engaged, but it turned out that Peter didn't want to be. And then I met you, and I really did enjoy being with you! You must believe that!"

He eyed her warily, "alright, I do believe you. But for someone who didn't want to be engaged, the King certainly doesn't know how to behave that way."

She sighed, "Yes, well I've been thinking the same thing for quite some time now. But if he wanted to be with me then why break it off in the first place?"

"You're asking me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Kenrick. I never meant to hurt you."

He was quiet for a moment before he asked slowly, "Did you ever intend on marrying someone else? Marrying me?"

She looked at him sadly, "I couldn't do that. I wouldn't have been able to give you what you wanted most."

"Then why did you continue this at all?"

"I don't know!" she shouted in frustration, "and I'm horrible for it. There are names for girls like me."

"You are no such thing," Kenrick said adamantly, "While I'm hurt but what you've done, I believe you when you say that it wasn't intentional. And I can certainly see where you'd be confused by Peter's feelings."

"Oh Kenrick…I'm just so sorry."

He went to her then and embraced her, "I accept your apology, though I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you for a while yet."

They pulled away, "I understand."

Kenrick looked at her sincerely, "Perhaps you need to go and talk to Peter about this. No doubt he's been hurt by the relationship as well, yes?"

Autumn thought back to the spring celebration so many months ago, "Yes."

"Well then, maybe he just needed time to think about getting married before actually rushing into it, hm? Just because he called off the engagement, doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you. And certainly he does! I've seen it since the beginning."

"And here you are being upset with me, when you thought Peter might've had some feelings for me, yet you pursued me anyway!"

He looked at her crossly, "I never thought it had been in a romantic way, for he never gave any inclination that he didn't want me to pursue you. Those first few visits I was walking carefully around him see if he would ever object, but there was never a word! How was I to know? Yet now it makes sense. Autumn…you really must go to him. It's time you've got this all straightened out."

He left her without another word and she was still sad for what she had done to him; he didn't deserve that hurt. But he was right.

It was time to confront Peter.

* * *

"Are you certain that you don't need anything else, King Peter? Oops! Oh I didn't mean to call you that! its not proper! Oh I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me—

Peter chuckled, "It's alright Miss Laurie, really."

"Oh well, still I shouldn't have. Do you need me to turn down your sheets?"

He glanced at the bed, "Ah, no I think they're still turned down from the last time you did it."

Her eyes widened, "Oh you're right, I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be so terrible at this!"

"Don't be silly, you're not terrible at all. You're very helpful."

The poor little pretty maid had been frantic the whole evening, and rightly so for one does not get the chance to tend to royalty everyday! He subtly began to urge her out of the room.

"I'm quite read for rest, you've done a splendid job of taking care of everything."

While ushering her out the door she wrung her hand nervously, "Oh, please King Peter, is there anything else I can service you to?"

He smiled warmly, "No, Miss Laurie. You really were wonderful. Now, go and get some rest yourself."

She clumsily curtsied and Peter smiled after her and went to go inside when he caught sight of Autumn.

A rather irate looking Autumn.

Confused as to why she'd look so infuriated, he replayed the scene in his head and his eyes went wide in realization. She began to turn away when he quickly went to her, "Autumn, no! no it isn't what you think!"

"Get away from me Peter Pevensie-Oh! Put me down you brute! I say, put me down!" she shouted as he unceremoniously dragged her into his room and shut the door so that others wouldn't come for a show.

"Autumn knock it off! It wasn't like that!"

"Oh no?" she asked, "oh, but hadn't she been _wonderful_?"

"Nothing happened! Come one, this is a small little town, and she gets the job of tending to a king of a foreign country? She was nervous and jittery, I was only trying to make her feel better."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh I just bet you did!"

"Cut it out, Autumn!"

"Did she just tend to your _every_ need, Peter? Soothed every aching throb, scratched every _itch_ you had—

Being quite enraged himself, Peter shoved her roughly against the door, "how _dare_ you talk to me like that! I would never betray you with another woman! I said as much didn't I?" she was turned away from and it irritated him more. He gave her a rough shake, "Didn't I?"

"Yes," she said through her teeth, sparing him a look. She was angry. They both were.

Peter sighed, loosening his grip, "Autumn I know what it looked like but I swear to you, the only woman I ever plan on being with is you."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

He looked at her expectantly, "Do you even have to ask?"

She pulled his head down to her so she could cover his lips with hers, and instantly his arms were at her waist and his body pinned her even tighter between the door and him yet they still weren't close enough; they had never seemed so close, yet so far away.

She strained against him and he groaned against her lips before tearing them away and kissing under her jaw. His hands gripped at her hips, dragging her as close as possible with the clothes between them, and she felt him hard against her and she wanted him so badly. She brought his lips forcefully back to her and kissed him hungrily and with a final groan Peter pulled himself from her and they just stood staring at each other, trying to catch their breaths.

Thought her heart was still racing, she looked at Peter , "I…I should probably go."

Peter nodded but neither of them moved from each other. Instead Peter crashed his lips against her again and she clung tightly to him, feeling a desire for him that she didn't know could be felt. He nipped at her jaw line and then at her lips.

"I wish I could ask you to stay," he whispered huskily, and Autumn's skin broke out in chills.

She locked her eyes with his, "Then ask me."

He felt a roll of lust at her invitation but he bit down on it, "I shouldn't have to."

Some of the desire dulled from her eyes and was replaced by sudden confusion, "What do you mean?"

Peter took a deep breath; this was it, "It should already _be_ your room Autumn. It should long since been our room."

She tried to take a step back but found the door stopped her, "Perhaps you should've thought of that before the engagement was called off."

His eyes darkened, "That wasn't really my fault, now was it?"

"Don't blame this on me, you're the one that said you didn't want to get married!"

"_What?_" Peter snapped.

She jutted out her jaw, "Yes as I recall you said that we should get married if it isn't what the both of us want. You couldn't have been clearer."

"Bollocks! I said that because you were the one who didn't want to get married!"

"Where did you get that idea!"

He snorted, "Oh I don't know, maybe from the way you were just bubbling with excitement as you told me Aslan said we don't have to be married here! _You _couldn't have been clearer."

She stood there for a moment, just opening and closing her mouth before replying, "I…I had never _thought_ of it that way before."

He sighed angrily, "What?"

"About how that must have sounded. I had just been so happy, so excited about telling you, but then you started say that you didn't think we should be married."

"_I_ never said that I didn't want to be married, Autumn. I only said that _we_ shouldn't be married if it wasn't what _both _of us wanted."

"Well I had thought you were saying you _didn't_ want to marry me, even though we could still stay engaged…if we wanted to."

There was an awkward silence and Peter stared down at his feet before timidly asking, "So…then this was just all one big, misunderstanding?"

Autumn laughed tiredly, "I suppose so."

"What was it had intended to say that day then?"

She glanced at him, "Well that even though we didn't _have_ to be married here, that…well I would have liked to still be engaged to you, and see from there."

"So you never want to not marry me, right?"

She took a moment o think the sentence over, "Uh, right!" she looked up to him, "And you…?"

He opened his mouth to say something but instead pulled her to him for a long kiss, "Autumn I knew I wanted to marry you from that morning I woke up beside you."

Speechless Autumn stood staring at him before pulling him in for another kiss. Smiling against each other's lips they pulled apart, beaming at one another, "Oh I really ought to go now!"

Kissing her again, Peter mumbled, "Oh alright, I suppose so. But I'll have you soon enough."

She shuddered but pulled away and he opened the door, "well, you've still got to propose and marry me before that happens."

"Oh do I?"

"You've already missed _that_ ship Peter, when you decided to _talk_ instead,"

He blushed, "Yes well I'd say talking came out alright in the end, aye?"

She shrugged, "I suppose."

He dragged her against him for one last kiss, "Goodnight Auty."

She smiled, "Goodnight, Peter."

* * *

**Ok, you all ought to love me now! lol, so much that perhaps you'll get me to my 200? pretty please! its so close!**

**and if any of you were wondering where in the heckers did Candian come frome? aside from peter praying to Aslan? weeelllllll i took my own spin on the Unicorn legend. its said that to capture or lure a Unicorn, you would tie a virgin maiden to a tree. well i just took out the maiden part lol. and peter WAS tied to wood, so it worked hehe.**

**anyways! hope you enjoyed this chapter because i totally wrote it all yesterday and have been waiting to write it forever and am so glad that its finally out!**

**only 5 chapter left guys!  
**

**review! :)**


	24. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of C.S. Lewis' wonderful creations on which i base this fanfiction.**

**Summary: Peter Pevensie already had the responsibility of big brother, but with the war going on, a close family friend wants reassurance and stability for her Daughter's future…a.k.a marriage.**

**um...what up? hehe**

**..**

**ok, ya you all hate me. totally understandable! and my excuse would have to be that 1) my life has been cuh-RAY-zee! and 2) i just wasn't inspired by this story for a while. and it wasn't from lack of reviews because, seriously you guys are more wonderful than i could have ever imagined! i happened to see how many reviews i had the other day, like 208! and i thought to myself that i'm so aweful! so luckily Prince Caspian was on encore channel the other day and i watched it from start to finish, and i think it's helped. i'm still not completely inspired, because it didn't help that this chapter is a filler and so close to the end and it was just hard to start typing whenever i pulled this up. but i'm thinking things over and looking at about 5 more chapter to go, and that's including this one and an epilogue. i do plan on a sequel, and i have an outline long since typed and planned out, but hey let's just get this chapter up right now! ;)**

**again, you guys are so amazing; i don't deserve readers like you. bear with this chapter, while its not horrible in plot, it is a little jumpy in places.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure,  
And the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection  
Of the Highest Power  
In lonely hours,  
The tears devour you.

I want to stand  
With you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe  
with you in the sea.  
I want to lay  
Like this forever.  
Until the sky  
Falls down on me.

'Truly, Madly, Deeply'—CASCADA

Autumn was in that place between awake and dreaming, where thoughts were muddled, and senses did most of the talking. The denseness of the air and the soft, somewhat lumpy mattress she rested on reminded her so much of the one she had spent so many nights on back in England, that she began to listen for the inevitable bird song and the smell of her mother's cooking. The sweet song of a bird called from outside her window, and that melancholy feeling one always gets after they wake from a dream they so greatly enjoyed washed over her.

'How sad that it had all been but a dream. Perhaps if I keep my eyes shut long enough, I shall fall right back into it and see how it should end," she thought lazily.

Alas, her mind was quite awake, and eyes longing to open, her limbs beginning to stretch of their own accord.

Autumn sighed, refusing still to open her eyes to let the daylight, and reality in. The bird continued on in its morning song, and she felt her heart give a lurch,  
"It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us.."

"What pretty words, My Lady."

Autumn gave a loud, raucous cry, whipping her sheets to her chin and wildly staring at the bewildered chamber maid.

They both stared at each other for several strained moments, one clutching a meal tray the other trying to calm her heart's frantic beating. Autumn cleared her throat, "Erm, sorry…I wasn't aware I was in company."

"My apologies, My Lady. I did not mean to frighten you so," both had relaxed well enough, and the maid brought over the tray and set it before Autumn, "Still, such lovely words! Would you be a poet then?"

"Who me? Oh, no not at all. That was Shakespeare who wrote that."

"I have never heard of the fellow, is he a Narnian?"

"No he is…well not from around here," quite frankly, she couldn't really remember where she had gotten that verse in the first place. It seems that after being so surprised in her groggy state, most of her post-sleep thoughts had escaped her.

The maid eyed the lady curiously, but propriety kept her from further questioning, "Well, 'twas lovely all the same. Sorry to bring you your food like this, and so early but the High King should like to--

"Peter!" Autumn flushed, remembering what may as well have been a dream had actually happened last night, she smiled stupidly, her heart lightly fluttering inside her chest.

"Uh, Miss?"

Autumn turned her beaming face towards the frowning chamber maid, and most of her smile washed away, embarrassment filling her cheeks instead, "Aha, yes sorry what were you saying?"

"Ahh, well that he would like to be leaving as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"His Highness did not say, and I did not venture to ask," she responded quietly.

"Oh, right of course not. Sorry, I seem to be slightly out of sorts this morning."

"Not to worry, My Lady. With all you went through, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Sweet Aslan, you have no idea," Autumn muttered as the chamber maid took her leave.

* * *

"You are quite certain that you require none of my men to accompany you, King Peter? Even just a fraction of the way, for your party is quite small," Lord Kenrick questioned, only glancing at Autumn as she approached.

Peter did not turn his gaze to her at all, replying to the duke evenly, "I'm certain of it, but thank you. My general and a few of his centaurs shall be meeting us at Omaru, to escort us the rest of the way."

"Wasn't that where Aslan's camp was?" Autumn asked.

Barely acknowledging her, Peter merely replied 'Yes' before continuing his conversation with the duke, "This route is quite a bit more out of our way, but it is safer travel; the farthest route from which we've had trouble with rebels. I assure you, we will be fine."

Kenrick sighed, "I truly am sorry for what has transpired during your visit. Had I known such danger was plausible, especially with the Lady in my company--

"It isn't anything that could've been helped, Lord Kenrick. I will be dealing with the issue once I've returned to the Cair, and I may be meeting with your king sooner than I had anticipated."

"It is unfortunate that the Calormen's have decided to play this game, but I'm certain King Lune would be happy to discuss the matter with you in due time."

Peter nodded and glanced around at his party, "Very well, then. Best be off now, we've a good journey ahead of us, and the sun isn't getting any farther from the west," he shook hands with the duke companionably, "I wish you safe travel, Lord Kenrick."

"To you the same, King Peter."

Peter gave him one final nod before turning to tend to his steed, and Autumn, miffed by his lack of attention to her, approached the duke.

"Lord Kenrick, I find that it is in my best interest that I not return for some time. Winter shall be settling very soon in Narnia, and spring brings forth many homebound issues and priorities. I do think we should continue to correspond to work out some of those trading contracts, if you agree as well."

His gaze was leveled, and he responded in the like, "I do agree, Lady Autumn. May your road to Cair Paravel be covered by Aslan's paw, My Lady."

Her vision blurred, "Kenrick…I am truly sorry for the hurt that I have caused you."

"I think not ill of you, Lady. I only wish you happiness, and I believe he can give it to you," he gracefully placed a chaste kiss on her hand, giving it a light squeeze within his own, "Safe travel, sweet Autumn."

It seemed in the blink of an eye he was already walking away. She heard her name being called and she turned to see Peter astride his horse, giving her a curious gaze.

"Are you ready to get going, Autumn?"

She nodded, clearing her throat to stop her tears from welling before she pulled herself up onto her steed as well. Pulling up beside Peter she gave him an apprehensive glance before speaking, "Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Have…have you heard of Shakespeare?"

"What is that?"

There was a moment of pause before she spoke, almost wistfully, "Nevermind. It wasn't important."

* * *

Autumn was fuming.

Peter had barely spoken more than five words to her yesterday and today combined, and the poor boy seemed to have not a clue all the horrid things his ambassador was thinking of, glaring at the back of his golden head.

'The nerve of that awful boy!' she thought, 'it's hardly even avoidance he's gracing me with! He's practically brushed off every attempt at conversation I've made!' she clenched her jaw painfully stiff, simmering from her place in the party. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind! And she would have were it not for the fact that they were always within mixed company and it wouldn't be entirely appropriate…

'Oh hang it all!' she thought heatedly before pushing her mount up to where Peter's trotted, "Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked harshly, though at a reasonable volume.

Caught off guard, Peter jerk reflexively on his reigns, surprising his own horse in the process. After righting his steed, he carefully replied, "I hadn't realized that was what I was doing."

The hard look she gave him made his hand twitch to run through his hair but he clenched it tightly and tried to keep from looking nervous, "Rubbish, Peter Pevensie! You've not held a single conversation with me since we left, and its put me off considerably. Just where do you get off--

"Auty, please calm down, you're making a--

"I will _not _calm down until you tell me why you have so casually brushed me off as though I don't even matter."

Peter gave her a slanted look, "You're foolish to even think that you don't matter to me."

His frankness caused her to falter, and her gaze turned hesitant, "well…then _why _have you been ignoring me?"

He sighed, "I haven't been _ignoring _you. It's just that, I have a lot on my mind right now and I'm just trying to get them all sorted out. Between both the political and personal affairs that took place in Archenland, I didn't get the chance to stop and take in what all was happening and it's just got me a little frazzled, that's all…"

Autumn merely blinked, "Oh."

His hand found his hair of it's own accord and he breathed out, "Look, I promise we can talk tonight after we've set up camp and I've talked with Orieus. Alright?"

Autumn sniffed, "Oh so you'll talk to him before me?"

He glared, "Auty…"

Her gaze was icy but she turned away from him haughtily before pulling her horse back into the party, "Fine," was her curt reply.

"Bah! Women," Peter muttered exasperation.

"I heard that!"

* * *

The night found Autumn in better spirits as she peeked out of her tent. However, it was getting late and Peter had yet to call on her to talk as he had promised. In her searching, she found him sitting in a familiar spot, that made her heart skip a beat and her annoyance melt away.

She went to where he sat, on the cliff edge where so many, many nights ago they shared their first kiss. He peered up to where she stood and she gave him a wide smile.

"Hello."

He smiled back, "Hello."

She folded her legs daintily beside herself, and looked out at the view, "It appears far different than the last time; more peaceful somehow."

"Well, it helps that we haven't got a huge battle looming on the horizon or a brother gone missing."

She shoved him playfully, "Don't tease, I'm trying to be nice to you."

"How kind of you."

She laughed, "Quit being a little bugger, or I'll stop being so nice."

"Oh no, anything but that!" Peter mocked as he embraced her to him, "Please I shall do anything if only to remain in your good graces, fair Autumn!"

Her laughing continued, as she only pretended in her struggles to get away, "Stop it, Peter!"

His grip only tightened, "Only if you promise to be nice to me."

Autumn snorted, "Oh, very well."

He released her, but his hand lightly cupped the side of her face, his thumb brushing her cheek, before combing through her hair to the base of her neck, "Now then, to the talking part."

At this point, Autumn didn't want to talk; only wishing desperately that he'd place his lips over hers. She wanted it so badly it was enough to pull her out of her daze, "Talking?"

He smirked, "Yes, that is what you made such a big deal about early wasn't it?"

She pouted, "Well, yes."

"Good, because I actually have a lot to say."

She blinked, "you do?"

He nodded and suddenly seemed apprehensive. He moved his hand from her neck and grasped her left hand between his two. He gazed fixedly at them for a few moments before looking up to her, "Autumn I need to be honest here."

She was suddenly nervous, and very nearly told him to not say another word but instead she nodded, "Very well."

He breathed out, "With everything that's happened between us, and then finding out it was just one huge misunderstanding, thinking back on it and how it happened…well, I wouldn't take it back. Not any of it. Actually, with all the thinking I've been doing, I'm rather glad we broke off our engagement in the first place."

Her gaze was weary and her voice a little stiff, "What?"

His eyes stared confidently into hers, "If we hadn't broken it off, I see it as we would've courted for a short while and gotten married and enjoyed each other; I know I had feelings for you then but if it had gone about that way, love would've come later.

"But with everything that did happen, even through all the hurt, confusion, frustration and misunderstandings, I had the opportunity to fall in love with you first."

Autumn felt her entire body flush, and her heart pounded heavily, "Peter…"

He shifted his position, kneeling on his knee to be closer to her, his gaze soft on hers, "It was here where I had realized that when I kissed you, I knew that I'd kiss no one else. And I want it to be here where you know completely that I'll spend my life with no one else…that is, if you'll say yes, of course."

She felt as though she was on fire and that her heart would explode, yet she still was able to muster up enough control to eye him incredulously, "I don't believe you've asked me anything, Peter."

He smiled widely at her and opened his mouth to speak but she raised her free hand in protest, "No wait, don't!" she shuffled to her feet, her left hand still enclosed between his own and she stared giddily down at him. She covered her face, blushing fiercly before looking back to him, "Alright!"

He laughed deeply, his smile showing his delight, "Autumn Dackersfield, will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to her eyes, but still she laughed gleefully, "Yes!"

They embraced, and he spun her around yet her head had already been swimming. Could this really be happening?

Finally, Peter pulled her mouth to his, and she thought that yes, this really was happening. And Peter was right…

She wouldn't have changed what had happened all those months ago if she could, because having this moment was worth everything they had been through.

"I love you, Auty."

She sighed, "Oh, Peter, I love you too."

* * *

**sooooo what do you think!? i didn't intend to end it here, i had more but i liked ending on this note rather than what i had planned cause...well it just wasn't a pretty ending like this one. it was kinda like, meh**

**haha but i hope this one will work as a fix until the next one comes out, which will be super long and super awesome! *hint* it's their wedding chapter!**

**it'll be full of mushy goodness! and there will be a Mature chapter following with the couple days of the wedding installment, for which you may choose to read or not, it won't be important to the plot or anything, just wedding night shtuff. i'll put a warning on the chapter as well, so you will have been fairly warned! just sayin'..**

**ANYWAYS! i am sorry for the ridiculous hiatus, and i have put it into my schedule to be typing and upload deadlines, so the chapter should be coming out fairly quickly *crosses fingers* this chapter was just hard to start, the others will come more smoothly cause they're more fun ;)**

**love to you all!!!**

**L2WF247  
**


End file.
